La Venganza De Un Hombre
by SiBum
Summary: El ejecutivo Italiano Inuyasha Taisho no se detendra ante nada hasta haber llevado a cabo su venganza y haber destruido por completo a la familia Higurashi. Convertir en su esposa a Kagome Higurashi, la hija mayor, no era mas que el comienzo...
1. De Regreso Al Pasado

**La venganza de un hombre **

**By: Youko'Cullen-Wolff**

El ejecutivo italiano Inuyasha Taisho no se detendría ante nada hasta haber llevado a cabo su venganza y haber destruido por completo a la familia Higurashi. Convertir en su esposa a Kagome Higurashi, la hija mayor, no era más que el comienzo. Dejarla embarazada para que trajera al mundo a su heredero seria la prueba definitiva de su triunfo. ¿Pero enamorarse de la mujer con la que se había casado por venganza? Eso era algo que jamás habría imaginado que podría suceder… como tampoco había imaginado los secretos que saldrían a la luz con su unión…

**De Regreso Al Pasado**

Ya estaba hecho. Kagome Higurashi dejo escapar el aire que llevaba contenido todo el día y coloco el ramo de flores en un jarrón. Por fin, Kykio se había casado.

Después de años cuidando de su hermana, sacándola de aprietos, Kykio había dejado de ser un problema. Ahora tenía un marido y Kagome podía relajarse.

La boda del año había sido famosa, llena de arreglos florales y champán Frances. No exactamente lo que había imaginado para su rebelde hermana, pero aun así, Kykio había brillado con un impresionante vestido y el cabello enmarcando su rostro, inesperadamente pálido.

Al terminar la fiesta, Kykio había girado, había escrutado a la multitud y había lanzado el ramo, que había ido a parar a las manos de Kagome. Sujetándolo y embriagada por el olor de las flores, Kagome se había quedado de piedra. Aquel ramo no iba a proporcionarle un marido y mucho menos, al hombre de sus sueños.

Kagome confiaba que Kouga Suou, consejero de la compañía de su padre, y recién convertido en su cuñado, supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo. Kykio se merecía un poco de felicidad, después del dolor y humillación que Inuyasha Taisho le había hecho pasar cuatro años atrás.

No, no estaba dispuesta a pensar en aquel hombre el día de la boda de Kykio. Por lo que aquella incumbía, podía arder en el infierno. Kagome miro su reloj de oro. A esa hora Kykio y Kouga debían estar en la suite real del Hilton, con vista a los lujosos yates del puerto de Auckland. Al día siguiente volarían a Fiji.

Kagome se soltó el pelo y sacudió la cabeza. Se quito el vestido magenta que había llevado durante todo el día y lo colgó en una percha, aunque nunca más volvería a ponérselo. Aquel color tan intenso no era de su gusto, pero no lo había elegido ella. Hubiera preferido un tono azul, pero ¿Cómo discutir con una novia?

Se daría una rápida ducha e iría al encuentro de su padre para ver de que quería hablarle. Quizá incluso tuviera oportunidad de echar un vistazo al informe que había preparado el día anterior antes de irse a la cama. El trabajo era algo que se le daba mucho mejor que las bodas.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Taisho?

levarlos a ti y a tu hija al infierno conmigo, pensó Inuyasha Taisho, pero en lugar de contestar a la pregunta de Myoga Higurashi se inclino sobre el escritorio.

Allí, en el inmenso estudio de la mansión de Higurashi, sin prestar atención al esplendor que lo rodeaba, Inuyasha puso lentamente sus puños sobre la mesa y miro al hombre que estaba al otro lado.

Tenia que reconocerle su merito a Higurashi. El hombre no se dejaba impresionar ante dos metros de puro músculo. Tampoco se estremeció al ver que el descendiente de italianos se inclinaba hacia adelante.

De pronto, Higurashi parpadeo. Así que su viejo mentor estaba nervioso, Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos mientras Higurashi comprobaba que sus secuaces estuvieran en su sitio. A Inuyasha no le preocupaba la presencia de Kiokotsu, el asesor legal de SINCO, ni del joven musculoso junto a el, que portaba una pistola y parecía estar preparado para entrar en acción. Pero el hombre siniestro que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, era otra historia. Bankotsu Kou era un hombre al que no se debía perder de vista.

El sudor en la frente de Higurashi produjo enorme satisfacción a Inuyasha. Iba a tener que sudar mucho más antes de que todo aquello terminara.

- te dije ayer por teléfono que te compensaría –dijo Myoga Higurashi señalando la pila de documentos que estaban en un extremo de la mesa-. Firma el contrato que Kouga Suou ha preparado y me asegurare de que todo el dinero se transfiera a la cuenta bancaria que me indiques.

Inuyasha tenso la mandíbula.

- ninguna cantidad podrá comenzar todo lo que he perdido.

Myoga Higurashi frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¡todo!

- ¿todo? ¿Qué quieres decir con todo?

Por primera vez se le veía desconcertado. Higurashi era bueno, muy bueno. Dos días después de recibir la llamada del abogado, Inuyasha había volado al pie de la cama de su padre enfermo, quien le había hecho prometer que le daría un nieto.

Tiempo atrás, en un cementerio a las afueras de Milán, con el corazón lleno de dolor y pena, Inuyasha había prometido venganza sobre la tumba de Sango. Ahora, después de cuatro años tenía una misión: regresar a Nueva Zelanda y hacer pagar a Myoga Higurashi y a su hija. Pero no podría cumplir uno de sus objetivos, puesto que Kykio se había casado.

Inuyasha sonrío lentamente, mientras comprobaba como los ojos del viejo se llenaban de miedo.

- ¿no entiendes la palabra todo? –pregunto Inuyasha con tono burlón- quizás necesites un diccionario para buscar su significado –y arqueando una ceja, añadió- ¿o acaso no entiendes mi acento?

- Tu ingles es impecable, Taisho, como no podría ser de otra manera después de una década en Nueva Zelanda.

Inuyasha sintió deseos de dar un puñetazo al otro hombre, pero se contuvo. No quería ser arrestado, aunque tampoco le importaba nada ya. La frente de Higurashi continúo llenándose de perlas de sudor.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero que me devuelvas mis acciones de SINCO Segurity y me compenses por todo lo que he perdido.

- Hecho –dijo Higurashi con vos de alivio-

- Aun hay algo mas que quiero.

- ¿Cuánto? –pregunto Higurashi mirando con desprecio a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha cerró los puños, luchando contra la furia y con el dolor que amenazaban con hacerle salir corriendo. Era evidente que Higurashi aun pensaba que podía comprarle. Hubo un tiempo que la riqueza de Myoga Higurashi le había impresionado, pero ahora, ya no necesitaba a Myoga Higurashi ni a SINCO segurity. Su fortuna era inmensa y por ella había tenido que pagar un alto precio.

Pero Higurashi no lo sabía. El pensaba que estaba tratando con un nómada sin raíces al que había llevado al exilio.

- no quiero tu sucio dinero –dijo Inuyasha entre dientes-

- entonces, ¿Qué quieres, Taisho?

Si Higurashi supiera…

Inuyasha quedo pensativo unos instantes, buscando las palabras que le había dicho cuatros años atrás, cuando perdió todo el respeto por el hombre que tenia frente a el. La respuesta llego al cabo de unos segundos, al encontrarse con la gélida mirada de Higurashi.

- quiero volver a formar parte del consejo de SINCO.

Se había dejado la piel trabajando para que SINCO Segurity fuera lo que era hoy en día. Había sido idea suya proveer de seguridad a los ricos, haciendo que SINCO se convirtiera en una compañía de prestigio en Australia y gran parte de Asia.

- y no quiero cualquier cargo, quiero ser el consejero.

- Imposible, ese cargo ya esta ocupado –dijo Higurashi y su frente se arrugo- Venga, Taisho. Soy un hombre razonable y estoy tratando de hacer todo lo posible por contentarte.

Bruscamente, Inuyasha se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Higurashi alarmado-

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y se paso la mano por el pelo.

- a que me hagan unas fotos, los periódicos van a necesitarlas. Ah, y quizás también llame a un canal de televisión. A ver quien me hace la mejor oferta –dijo mostrando una sonrisa despreocupada- _ciao._

Lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna intención de vender su historia en los tabloides, pero eso no lo sabía su interlocutor. Al girarse hacia la puerta, Inuyasha oyó el rechinar de los dientes de Higurashi.

- no tan deprisa, Taisho –dijo Higurashi por fin, haciendo que Inuyasha sonriera para sus adentros-

Inuyasha se detuvo y giro sobre sus talones, no había ninguna duda de que era la primera ves que Higurashi pedía algo en su vida.

Mas tarde, recién duchada y sin maquillaje, Kagome se sintió lo suficientemente relajada como para dedicarle atención a su padre. Myoga Higurashi que apenas pensaba en algo más que en el trabajo. Al llegar a casa en lugar de celebrar la boda de Kykio brindando con champán junto a su otra hija, le había dicho a Kagome que quería verla en su despacho.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kagome se estiro el vestido de algodón blanco que se había puesto. Llegaba tarde y su padre odiaba que lo hicieran esperar. Pero por una ves, se dio el placer de tomarse su tiempo, una pequeña muestra de rebeldía que no era habitual en ella.

Kykio siempre había sido la rebelde. Unos años atrás, Kagome había intentado escapar de la prisión en que se había convertido la bonita mansión, pero su padre había impedido todos sus intentos de irse a vivir a un apartamento con sus amigas del colegio. Con el tiempo, sus amigas la habían dejado de lado y habían continuado con sus vidas, mientras ella había seguido viviendo con su padre.

Kagome sonrío. Había sido una estupida por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo sola que había quedado. Había tenido que acabar sus estudios universitarios, además de soportar la presión de su padre para obtener las mejores calificaciones. Había sido una hija sumisa durante tanto tiempo, que se había convertido en un hábito.

Al salir de su habitación, el sonido del teléfono la hizo detenerse. Seria su padre para decirle que se diera prisa. Suspirando, atravesó la alfombra para contestar.

- ¿Kykio? –dijo Kagome sin poder ocultar su sorpresa al oír la vos de su hermana- ¿Qué ocurre?

Kykio balbuceaba.

- no me odies, pero no podía vivir con ello. Y menos aun siendo tan feliz. Tenia que hacer algo.

- Espera, mas despacio –dijo Kagome tratando desesperadamente de encontrar sentido a aquellas palabras- ¿Qué has hecho?

La línea se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿no te lo ha dicho papa todavía?

- ¿decirme que?

Se volvió a hacer el silencio. Kagome respiro hondo y contó hasta tres antes de continuar hablando.

- no. Ha convocado a no se que reunión, pero quería verme antes. Tengo que irme, ya llego tarde.

- Ya va a decírtelo –dijo Kykio con vos entrecortada, haciendo que la preocupación de Kagome fuera en aumento- lo siento.

- ¿pero que?

- Papa te lo dirá –dijo y colgó-

- ¿Kykio? –la llamo su hermana desesperada, pero la línea se había cortado-

Kagome colgó el auricular y se dio cuenta de que la relajación que había sentido hasta hace unos minutos antes, había desaparecido.

- he leído que ahora te dedicas a la liberación de secuestrados.

Inuyasha se giro para encontrarse con la mirada escrutadora de Bankotsu Kou, el jefe de seguridad de SINCO.

- si, así es.

Aquellas tres palabras no revelaban el horror y las atrocidades que había conocido durante los últimos cuatro años que había pasado en Irak, Afganistán y África. Había intervenido en tensas situaciones para negociar la liberación de pobres desafortunados. Se le daba bien, junto a Sango Kouji y Miroku Kuno, había formado una empresa para entrenar a destacamentos militares en casos de secuestro. Ahora, eran sus socios los que se ocupaban de llevar la compañía y juntos, habían hecho mucho dinero.

- ¿y eso que importa, Bankotsu? –pregunto Higurashi impaciente-

- Es una buena oportunidad para entrar en ese juego, jefe. Inuyasha puede estudiar si es fiable para nosotros o incluso si hay otros campos en los que SINCO pueda tener posibilidades

- No voy a dirigir una unidad de riesgo –dijo Inuyasha-

Higurashi ladeo la cabeza.

- eso me daría una excusa para convencer a Suou para que dimita como consejero.

Inuyasha comenzó a sentir las mieles de la victoria y señalo con la cabeza había el teléfono que estaba en la mesa.

- llama a Suou.

- Eso no es posible. Se acaba de casar hoy –dijo Higurashi-

- Claro, se me había olvidado. Lo he leído en los periódicos: la hija del jefe se casa con el consejero de SINCO. Es una buena noticia para ambas familias y, por supuesto, para los accionistas ¿verdad?

El viejo lo miro con recelo, pero no dijo nada.

- claro que tengo…., ¿Cómo se dice? –dijo exagerando su acento italiano- algunos asuntos sin concluir con la novia.

- Quizá sea exactamente lo que necesitamos, jefe. Míralo, nadie querrá enfrentarse a el, a menos que no este en su sano juicio –dijo Kou-

Inuyasha giro la cabeza y dirigió una fría mirada a Bankotsu Kou. ¿Habrá el paso del tiempo afectado el cerebro de aquel hombre?

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Higurashi parecía saber a que se estaba refiriendo Kou y no le gusto la manera en que estaban observando sus anchos hombros y sus fuertes brazos. Era como si aquel hombre estuviera considerando la compra de un caballo.

- ¿para que me necesitas? ¿acaso tienes algunos trapos sucios que lavar? ¿quieres mandar a algún otro hombre al exilio?

Kou carraspeo.

- Kagome Higurashi necesita que alguien la vigile.

La imagen de la hija mayor de Higurashi apareció en la mente de Inuyasha. Joven, reservada y muy problemática. Enseguida aparto aquel pensamiento.

- ¿Por qué no un guardaespaldas? –Pregunto Inuyasha- creo que por aquí no escasean ¿o acaso el ultimo fue descubierto llevándose la plata de la familia? Quizá la señorita trato de quitarle los pantalones.

Todos los hombres de la habitación se incomodaron ante su insolencia. Esta ves Inuyasha hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Había aprendido que la risa era un arma muy útil para controlar su propia furia.

- no quiero a Taisho cerca de mi hija –dijo Higurashi, con el rostro pálido- esta loco.

Inuyasha volvió a reír.

- Kagome ha rechazado todos los ofrecimientos de ayuda –dijo Kou dirigiéndose a Inuyasha- es tan testaruda como su padre –y girándose hacia Higurashi, añadió- Myoga, si no haces algo enseguida, vas a quedarte sin hija. En mi opinión, Inuyasha es la respuesta.

- ¿quedarse sin hija? –repitió Inuyasha- no puedo creerme que valla a dejar a su papa. ¿A dónde va?

- Acabara bajo tierra, si el psicópata que anda tras ella no es detenido.

Kou se dirigió hacia el escritorio y tomo un gran sobre y un paño.

- ¿puedo? –dijo pidiendo permiso a Higurashi-

Myoga Higurashi hundió los hombros mientras asentía.

Inuyasha tomo el paño y el sobre que le ofrecía Bankotsu Kou y miro en su interior. Con cuidado de no dejar huellas dactilares y tampoco borrar las que hubiera, saco una foto del interior.

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y a continuación los entrecerró.

Era la foto de una boda. Al reconocer a la novia, Kykio Higurashi, se quedo con la boca abierta. El rostro vibrante le recordaba, mostraba una sonrisa formal, mientras posaba entre su padre y el hombre que debía de ser Kouga Suou. Pero era la cuarta persona en la foto la que lo dejo sin aliento.

Aquella esbelta figura iba vestida con un vestido de un extraño color rosa oscuro, un tono que solo una mujer apasionada se atrevería a llevar. Si aquella era Kagome Higurashi, había madurado mucho. Pero era su rostro lo que llamo su atención o lo poco que quedaba de el en la foto después de haber sido cortada con una afilada cuchilla.

Inuyasha se quedo mirando fijamente la foto mutilada con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Kou tenía razón. Alguien debía velar por ella antes de acabar en una fría mesa del depósito de cadáveres. No le había tendido la mano en los peores momentos de su vida para que ahora un lunático le hiciera daño.

Nada mas entrar en el estudio de su padre, Kagome percibió la tensión. Sus ojos se posaron en el desconocido de anchos hombros. Estaba de espaldas a ella, con las piernas separadas y con el cuerpo ligeramente ladeado. A pesar de estar en minoría, era evidente que tenía el control de la situación.

Una mirada rápida a su alrededor le confirmo que conocía a los demás presentes. Su padre parecía desesperado; Bankotsu, el jefe de seguridad, se veía algo mas calmado mientras que Kiokotsu, el asesor legal, mostraba una cara de póquer que solía poner cuando trataba de dar solución a un enigma. El joven que Bankotsu había elegido como vigilante y de cuyo nombre no se acordaba, se veía perdido.

Volvió su mirada al desconocido. Los otros cuatro hombres lo miraban como si fuera un animal peligroso. Deseo ver la cara de aquel hombre, leer sus ojos y entender que era lo que lo hacia destacar entre los demás.

Kagome parpadeo para borrar su poderosa imagen, pero no pudo reparar una última vez en aquel imponente cuerpo bajo la camiseta y los vaqueros negros que llevaba. Era solo un hombre mas, se dijo, aunque muy atractivo.

Tenía en la mano un sobre y algo más. Un segundo mas tarde, se giro. Su corazón se detuvo al ver su perfil y se sintió confusa. Algo brillo en sus ojos al reconocerla y, rápidamente, guardo lo que estaba viendo dentro del sobre y lo dejo.

Inuyasha Taisho.

Una sensación de furia se apodero de su corazón, pero mantuvo la expresión calmada para que no se percatara del odio que sentía por aquel hombre. Su estomago dio un vuelco y respiro hondo, tratando de mantener su habitual tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué esta pasando, papa? ¿Por qué ha vuelto? ¿Qué quiere? –dijo mirando el rostro de los presentes en busca de respuestas, deseando que alguien se hiciera cargo y lo sacara de allí- ¿y porque no han llamado a la policía?

- El motivo no importa –contesto su padre a regañadientes-

- ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Inuyasha Taisho se encontraron con los de ella. Se le veía arrogante y divertido. Kagome estudio la curva de sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos ámbar y vio algo más. Parecía enojado. ¿Por qué lo estaba? Era el canalla que tanto daño había hecho a su hermana. ¿Por qué estaba allí, en su casa?

Desconcertada, miro a su padre.

- tengo que llamar a Kykio

Quería advertir a su hermana y salir de aquella asfixiante habitación.

- Kykio ya lo sabe, ella es la razón por la que ha vuelto.

Kagome tosió. Su cabeza daba vueltas y se sintió mareada.

- siéntate, Kagome.

Apenas oía las palabras de su padre. ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando Inuyasha Taisho abandono el país cuatro años atrás, se había sentido muy aliviada al saber que nunca más volvería a hacer daño a Kykio. Pero ahora había vuelto y estaba mucho más atractivo de lo que recordaba.

- siéntate hija antes de que te desmayes.

Sin pensar, obedeció la orden de su padre y se sentó frente a el.

Unos segundos mas tarde, el cojín de su lado se hundió bajo el peso de un cuerpo mucho más grande y pesado. Giro la cabeza y se encontró con la peligrosa mirada de Inuyasha Taisho.

* * *

Hola!

Comenzando con esta nueva historia para el disfrute de todos los fans de esta linda parejita ^///^, quiero aclarar algo en extremo importante: esta historia NO es mia, es una adaptacion que realice tomando como base la obra hominima de Tessa Radley, no lo hago con ningun animo de lucro, simplemente lo realice para el goce y diversion de todos aquellos que disfrutan del InuKag...

Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios! ^o^

Youko'Cullen-Wolff


	2. Descubriendo La Verdad

**Descubriendo la verdad**

- ¿no me dirás que creías que yo era culpable, verdad princesa? –dijo Inuyasha en tono desafiante, observando a Kagome Higurashi con los ojos entrecerrados.

No podía creer que era tan inocente como sus ojos sugerían. Parecía sorprendida, a la vez que aturdida.

- de toda la gente del mundo, pensaba que tu serias la única que sabría como reaccionaria cuando la hija del jefe tratara de seducirme. La violación no es mi estilo –dijo él en voz baja para que el padre de ella sentado al otro lado de la alfombra persa, no pudiese oírlo-

- no fuiste acusado de violación –dijo ella, palideciendo-

El bajo la vista y observo sus labios, sintiendo como un calor subía por sus muslos. Aquella era una trampa con la que no había contado. Por un instante se pregunto si aun utilizaría aquella ropa interior tan sexy con la que había tratado de tentarlo años atrás.

Inuyasha aparto su atención del vestido blanco que llevaba y, ocultando su reacción, la miro a los ojos. Aquellos ojos profundos, de color chocolate, estaban llenos de confusión y eso despertó su instinto protector. Aquello lo aturdía. Hacia tiempo que nadie ni nada lo conmovía. ¿Tendría aquella reacción algo que ver con la lastima que había sentido por ella tras la muerte de su madre?

- no, no fui acusado de violación. Pero tu padre uso información falsa para que la acusación pudiera prosperar. Dime, ¿crees de verdad que seduje a tu hermana? –dijo el-

- no lo se –dijo finalmente-

- ¡no es suficiente! –exclamo el-

Por alguna razón necesitaba que le creyera, que le dijera que nunca había sospechado de el.

- ¿acaso Kykio mintió?

Lo había creído capaz de hacer daño a su hermana y de traicionar la confianza de su padre. Sintió rabia, pero no dijo nada. Había aprendido que en ocasiones, lo mejor no era hablar.

Finalmente, cuando el silencio se torno insoportable, Inuyasha miro a Myoga Higurashi.

- yo sugeriría que sacases de aquí a esa gente –dijo haciendo una indicación con el pulgar-

- Kagome conoce a Bankotsu y Kiokotsu de toda la vida –dijo Higurashi con una arrogancia que hizo que Inuyasha cerrara los puños-

Kagome se incomodo.

- papa, ¿podrías pedirle que se fueran por favor?

Su suave voz sonó como si estuviera agotada. Inuyasha no había esperado sentir lastima por ella, lastima que chocaba con la ira que había sentido durante los últimos diez días, desde la llamada del abogado.

- no veo cual es el problema –dijo su padre encogiéndose de hombros-

- creo que a su hija la gustaría un poco de intimidad para aceptar lo que acaba de descubrir –dijo Inuyasha tan fríamente como pudo, y luego se pregunto porque la estaba defendiendo.

Higurashi se levanto y fue hacia donde estaban el resto de los hombres.

- quiero que tú también te vallas –dijo Kagome-

- de ningún modo, princesa –dijo Inuyasha mirándola-

Pero cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de aquellos hombres, deseo haberse ido. Ella puso el rostro entre las manos y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

Inuyasha miro desesperado a su alrededor. No sabia que hacer. Odiaba que las mujeres lloraran.

La había visto llorar por su madre durante las largas horas que siguieron al accidente y en el funeral. A diferencia de Kykio, que había atravesado un periodo de dramáticos altibajos y necesitado altas horas de terapia. Kykio ni siquiera había estado en el accidente de automóvil que causo la muerte de Naomi Higurashi, ni había quedado atrapada dentro durante las dos horas que le había llevado al equipo de emergencia liberar a Kagome.

Inuyasha le toco el hombro con algo de incomodidad. Su pulgar rozo su piel desnuda, suave y sedosa. Pero retiro la mano con un sentimiento de culpa.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo Kykio? –Pregunto ella- ¿nunca la tocaste? –pregunto-

- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquella noche en mi defensa? Amaba a mi esposa e íbamos a tener un bebe. ¿Por qué iba a querer estropearlo todo? –contesto el-

- pero te fuiste… -comenzó ella, con expresión confusa y aturdida-

- no me dejaron otra opción –dijo él amargamente, observándola-

Ella bajo la mirada mientras él la observaba.

- lo siento. Me entere de que tu esposa murió.

- nada podrá devolvérmela –dijo el-

La cabeza de Kagome se inclino ante aquellas duras palabras y, por un instante, Inuyasha sintió remordimiento. Sabia lo que era perder a un ser querido y ella era la ultima persona con la que el debería estar descargándose.

Por un momento, la entereza de Inuyasha sucumbió, pero luego se endureció de nuevo. Ella era una Higurashi. Había sido parte de todo aquello… y estaba disponible. Kykio podía estar casada, pero su hermana no lo estaba.

- nos odias. Nos odias de verdad. ¿Por qué estas aquí? –pregunto ella-

- tu familia esta en deuda conmigo –dijo el con una mirada poco amable-

- ¿quieres vengarte?

Era rápida y directa. A el siempre le habían gustado aquellas cualidades de Kagome.

- digamos que quiero ser resarcido por lo que he perdido –dijo el curvando los labios-

- quieres dinero –dijo Kagome con una extraña expresión de desilusión en el rostro.

Había muchas cosas que quería, pero ninguna era dinero. Aun así, no dijo nada.

- eres rápida.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse. Higurashi estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta, con Kou detrás de el. Inuyasha se volvió a Kagome, que observaba a su padre.

- Taisho me estaba diciendo que tienes que recompensarle. ¿Has resuelto ya eso?

- solías llamarme Inuyasha –interrumpió él hablando en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

Kagome se ruborizo y levanto un poco la barbilla.

- estamos ultimando detalles. No tienes porque preocuparte por eso –dijo Higurashi-

- también tendré un puesto en el consejo de SINCO.

Ella se volvió hacia el y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

- ¿Qué puesto? –pregunto-

No había decidido nada hasta ese momento, pero entonces lo vio claro.

- voy a estar a cargo de un proyecto especial, princesa.

***

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Kagome al ver que la mesa de su jefe estaba ocupada por Inuyasha- esta es la oficina de Sesshomaru.

Las oficinas de SINCO solían estar vacías a aquellas horas de un lunes por la mañana y, desde luego, no esperaba ver a Inuyasha allí.

- creo que el estimado director de recursos humanos esta en una conferencia en Sydney esta semana –contesto Inuyasha sin apartar su mirada del montón de papeles que estaba estudiando- y cuando regrese, se ira por baja de paternidad. Los obreros tienen que remodelar el despacho del décimo piso donde voy a trabajar, por lo que estaré aquí de momento.

Kagome no lo quería allí, pero se mordió los labios y no lo dijo. Solo lo separaba de su oficina el espacio ocupado por Kagura, la secretaria que Sesshomaru y ella compartían. Inuyasha estaba demasiado cerca.

- no puedes trabajar aquí –dijo ella y él levanto la cabeza-

- seguramente no abra problema –dijo él con voz impaciente-

Kagome bajo la vista y se mostró inquieta. ¿Por que se sentía tan abrumada?

Inuyasha tomo un sobre y la observó. Movida por la curiosidad, Kagome se acerco a el.

- quiero mostrarte algo. Ábrelo –dijo él y sus dedos se rozaron-

Kagome lo abrió. Su respiración se detuvo al observar la foto y los cortes que había en el lugar de su rostro.

- creo que alguien quiere hacerte daño.

Kagome no sabia que decir.

- esto es por lo que Kou y tu padre están preocupados y por lo que yo estoy en esta oficina –dijo Inuyasha señalando la foto masacrada-

Ella trago saliva.

- ¿Por qué tu?

- porque rechazaste tener un guardaespaldas

- no quiero que seas…

- ¿Por qué no?

- porque… -comenzó ella, pero no supo encontrar las palabras adecuadas-

No lo quería cerca de ella a todas horas del día y de la noche. Especialmente ahora que sabia que Inuyasha ya no estaba casado y que no era culpable de aquella terrible traición a su hermana. ¿En que estaba pensando Kykio para hacer tal acusación? No podía hablar con su hermana hasta que regresara de la luna de miel. Quería mirarla a los ojos y ver su expresión para saber si le decía la verdad.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón, creía a Inuyasha. No había otra explicación para su ira y para las extrañas palabras de su hermana en el teléfono y que ahora tenían sentido.

Los Higurashi, en efecto, habían traicionado a Inuyasha. Pero a pesar de sentir lastima por el, no lo quería cerca de ella todo el día.

- no necesito un protector –dijo ella observándolo-

- yo diría que esa foto es la prueba de que si lo necesitas –dijo él reclinándose en el sillón-. Pero lo tendrás como quiera. Si no quieres un guardaespaldas, me tienes a mí.

- no te quiero aquí. No confío en ti –dijo ella ruborizándose-

El se quedo pálido.

¿A caso se refería a…?

- no, no por esa razón. No confío en ti porque buscas venganza ¿de veras crees que soy tan estupida como para proporcionarte modos de acrecentarla? –dijo ella-

- ¿acaso me culpas? –dijo el con la mirada perdida- necesito el puesto en el consejo de SINCO –añadió tras unos segundos de silencio-

Kagome sintió que su corazón se encogía. Aquel hombre había perdido muchas cosas por culpa de su familia.

- ese puesto en el consejo me dará la oportunidad de volver a comenzar y recuperar mi reputación. Una ves que tu padre me nombre director ejecutivo, no hará falta que me de la compensación económica que me ha ofrecido –dijo Inuyasha-

- pobre Kouga, que sorpresa le espera. Pero a ti también. Mi padre no va a dejar que le digas que es lo que tiene que hacer –dijo ella sonriendo tristemente-

- si que lo hará, princesa. Puedo hacer lo que quiera –dijo el con una mirada totalmente inexpresiva-

Ella lo miro incrédula y se percato de que estaba hablando en serio. Inuyasha extendió su mano para tomar la foto y la guardo de nuevo en el sobre.

- solo recuerda que no soy tu guardaespaldas. Tienes que tener cuidado. Tengo un trabajo que me llevara tiempo y atención. Tratare de mantenerte a la vista porque Kou y tu padre están preocupados por tu seguridad. De esta forma mata dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Me deja comenzar en SINCO sin tener que darle salida a Kouga aun y asustar a ese loco al mismo tiempo. Así de simple. –dijo el-

- ¿crees que lo asustaras? –pregunto ella-

- bueno, tu padre y Kou están seguros de que doy miedo –respondió el-

Kagome observo la triste sonrisa que cruzaba en aquel rostro, el cuerpo alto y fornido, y no se sorprendió. También la asustaba a ella.

Taisho era peligroso. Mucho más peligroso que cualquier matón. Y su padre y Bankotsu le estaban confiando su seguridad. Kagome suspiro.

- esta bien. Puedes quedarte. Tampoco tengo otra opción –dijo finalmente-

La tensión en los hombros de Inuyasha cedió un poco.

- te llevare a casa. Y desde mañana te recogeré de la casa de tus padres todos los días.

***

El resto de la semana paso sin hechos destacables. Kagome estaba molesta por como Inuyasha encajaba perfectamente en su rutina diaria, cuan fácilmente se había adaptado al funcionamiento de SINCO. Sin embargo, a ella le estaba costando acostumbrarse a su presencia en la oficina contigua. Lo cierto es que apenas había conseguido trabajar. Cada ves que Inuyasha hablaba, la cadencia de su acento llegaba hasta su oficina, rompiendo su concentración.

El viernes por la mañana, mientras conducía su BMW, Kagome decidió que no podía dejar que Inuyasha la distrajera. Su trabajo era demasiado importante para ella. Kagome se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo y acciono el freno de mano con fuerza, antes de volver la cabeza hacia el hombre que tenia al lado.

- ¿lista para otro duro día de trabajo en la oficina? –dijo-

Mientras esperaban que cambiara la luz del semáforo, él sonrío.

- la verdad es que aprovechas muy bien las horas. ¿Estas tratando de ganar el premio al mejor empleado del año? –Pregunto Inuyasha-

- tal ves –contesto Kagome-

- no te molestes

- ¿no crees que podría obtenerlo? –dijo ella mirándolo sorprendida-

- no –contesto el-

La seguridad en él la lleno de fastidio.

- ¡pues trabajo muy duro! Me gradúe la primera de mi clase en la escuela de negocios y he sido promocionada dentro de SINCO. Y te aseguro que no es por ser la hija del jefe.

- te creo. No es que tenga nada que ver con tus habilidades, pero no lo obtendrás –dijo él-

- ¿y porque no?

- porque no eres un hombre –dijo el con los ojos ocultos tras aquellas molestas gafas oscuras que ocultaban su expresión-

Kagome volvió su atención a la carretera al tema que habían estado discutiendo antes de que la sensualidad de él la distrajera.

- ¿crees que mi padre es un chovinista? –pregunto ella-

- ¡por supuesto que lo es! –respondió él-

Inuyasha tenía razón. Había pocas mujeres en la empresa y ninguna en el consejo.

- ¿y tu no lo eres? –Dijo ella mirándolo de reojo-

- a mi me gustan las mujeres –dijo el sonriendo-

Kagome sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y respiro hondo. No podía dejar que la afectara esa atracción que siempre tuvo por Inuyasha.

- ¡de eso estoy segura!

- el semáforo ha cambiado –dijo el en un tono amable-

- gracias por el dato –dijo ella y soltó el embrague bruscamente-

El automóvil hizo un ruido seco y se detuvo. Kagome no se atrevió a mirarlo y arranco nuevamente el automóvil.

Una ves en su oficina, Kagome abrió su correo electrónico y comenzó a leer los mensajes, deteniéndose al llegar a uno de una dirección de correo desconocida. No parecía un virus. El motivo del mensaje decía _urgente, _observo el espacio donde solía aparecer el texto. No había nada. Frunció el ceño, abrió un cajón y busco un disco compacto virgen. Guardo el archivo adjunto rápidamente en el disco y lo paso a través del programa antivirus. Estaba limpio.

Lo abrió y enseguida dejo escapar un grito.

Concentrada en la espantosa imagen de la pantalla de su ordenador, Kagome apenas escucho los pasos. Se quedo observando su rostro colocado sobre un cuerpo completamente mutilado. Su propia cara. Su cuerpo tembló de horror y pánico. Escucho a Sesshomaru preguntar que pasaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

Al instante Inuyasha entro en la oficina.

- agáchate, Kagome. ¡Al suelo! ¡Ahora! –Dijo Inuyasha-

Ella obedeció, ubicándose bajo el escritorio y cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos para tratar de borrar las imágenes.

- tú, contra la pared –dijo Inuyasha-

- pero…

- no discutas, solo hazlo.

- no entiendes…

- no, amigo, eres tu el que no entiende. Contra la pared. ¡Ahora!

- ¡dios! Eso es un cuchillo –dijo Sesshomaru con una vos frenética que hizo que Kagome sacara su cabeza de debajo del escritorio, sorprendida por la imagen de Inuyasha cacheando a Sesshomaru. Kagura estaba de pie a la entrada de la oficina, con una mano en la boca. Kagome se alejo del escritorio.

- Inuyasha, Sesshomaru no es una amenaza –dijo-

Inuyasha gruño, termino de cachearlo y retrocedió.

- ¿es Sesshomaru Hyuuga? –Pregunto Inuyasha-

- si, él es Sesshomaru Hyuuga, mi jefe –dijo Kagome mordiéndose un labio-

- tu aspecto es diferente al de la foto del carné. ¿Dónde esta la barba? ¿No se supone que estabas en Sydney? –Pregunto Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño-

- me he afeitado. Tome un avión antes de lo planeado. Mi esposa dará a luz en estos días. Lo siento –dijo Sesshomaru acariciándose su barbilla recién afeitada-

Inuyasha se volvió para mirar a Kagome.

- ¿Por qué gritaste? –pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome con mirada fría y oscura-

Ella no necesito responder. Inuyasha se acerco al ordenador y observo los gráficos sin hacer gestos. Luego tomo el teléfono del escritorio. Kagome trato de sentirse molesta por la forma en la que él había asumido la autoridad de la situación, pero no encontró las fuerzas. Era un alivio tener a alguien en quien apoyarse, pensó mirando los anchos hombros de Inuyasha.

* * *

Hola! ^^

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer el primer capítulo, igualmente a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus comentarios, que aunque fueron pocos, son encantadores ^^ muchisimas gracias!

Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, creanme poco a poco iran comprendiendo la trama, espero que este capitulo les haya aclarado algunas dudas...

Por favor dejen sus comentarios! ^^ es muy lindo leer que les agrada la historia, es una motivacion para seguir...

Hata el proximo capitulo!

Youko'Cullen-Wolff


	3. Una Propuesta Inesperada

**Una propuesta inesperada**

Varias horas mas tarde, después de que la policía se fuese, Inuyasha insistió en llevar a Kagome a casa. No sabía porque había sentido la necesidad de estar junto a ella durante el interminable interrogatorio de la policía y, menos aun, lograba comprender las emociones que había experimentado: miedo, rabia y una curiosa necesidad de proteger a Kagome del mundo.

Bankotsu Kou y Kiokotsu habían ido a ver que había pasado, pero Myoga Higurashi no había dado señales de vida. El hecho de que estuviese demasiado ocupado preparando la seguridad de una importante delegación americana y no hubiera encontrado un momento para estar con Kagome, le resultaba despreciable. A pesar de las constantes llamadas de Kou a su jefe para mantenerlo al tanto, Higurashi no había hablado con su hija. El dolor y el desconcierto en los ojos de Kagome enfurecieron a Inuyasha. Al menos, él había estado a su lado.

- ahora entiendes porque deberías tomarte esa amenaza en serio, ¿verdad? –dijo Inuyasha diez minutos mas tarde, mientras Kagome conducía el BMW de vuelta a casa por un camino diferente al de por la mañana-

- esta bien. Estabas en lo cierto. Pero aun así no te necesito a mi lado las veinticuatro horas del día –dijo ella-

- princesa, eres muy afortunada –dijo Inuyasha-

Kagome se ruborizo y presiono el acelerador.

- ¡disminuye la velocidad! –dijo él-

- ¿asustado? –dijo Kagome mirándolo desafiante- me sorprende que me dejes conducir.

- la única razón por la que no conduzco es porque de este modo mis manos están libres para sacar el arma –respondió el.

- ¿llevas siempre el arma a mano? –pregunto ella mirándolo provocativamente-

Él no respondió y siguió mirando al frente, pero Kagome vislumbro cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿te asusta ir de acompañante con una mujer al volante? –dijo ella.

- ¿Qué hombre dejaría escapar la oportunidad de acompañar a una bonita mujer en su coche deportivo? –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella lo miro escéptica, pero sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago. Inuyasha pensaba que era hermosa. De pronto, el día se volvió mas luminoso y el cielo mas azul.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión. Kagome se dirigió a los dormitorios e Inuyasha la siguió. Estaba deseando quitarse el traje y meterse a la bañera. Pero con Inuyasha tras sus talones, aquello era imposible a menos que pudiera deshacerse de él.

Kagome respiro hondo, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y dio media vuelta.

- quédate donde estas –dijo ella.

- quiero asegurarme de que todo esta tranquilo –dijo él y entro a la habitación.

- he vivido aquí toda mi vida. Créeme, todo esta bien –dijo ella.

-déjame hacerlo, princesa. ¿De acuerdo? –dijo él y esbozo una sonrisa que hizo que a Kagome se le acelerara el pulso.

- espera aquí –dijo él.

Ella lo ignoro y abriéndose camino, entro a la habitación al cabo de unos segundos. Él la tomo por los hombros, haciéndola detenerse.

- Kagome, no va a gustarte. –dijo el.

Ella intento avanzar, pero él la sujeto con fuerza.

- es mi vida. Tengo derecho a ver lo que tratas de ocultarme. No soy ninguna niña y estoy cansada de que tomen decisiones por mí.

- esta bien. Pasa, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Ella entro y se detuvo en seco. La colcha estaba cubierta de manchas rojas desperdigadas por toda la cama. Había un fuerte olor a flores machacadas. En medio de la cama estaban las flores que Kagome había traído cinco días atrás, totalmente destrozadas. Y en medio de ellas estaba Anabelle, amputada y con la cara aplastada.

Kagome corrió hacia la cama para tomarla, como lo había hecho durante años, desde que su madre le regalara esa muñeca.

- ¡no la toques! –exclamo el- la policía necesitara verlo todo intacto –dijo él suavizando su tono al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

Después, la rodeo con sus brazos y Kagome dejo caer unas lágrimas.

- necesitas protección –dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero un guardaespaldas –dijo ella, conciente de su cercanía.

Inuyasha dudo y entrecerró los ojos.

- podrías casarte conmigo –dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿casarme contigo? Tienes que estar bromeando ¿Por qué? –dijo ella.

- no es broma. De esa forma estaría contigo todo el tiempo y nunca estarías a solas.

Kagome observo aquellos labios firmes. A los diecisiete años, aquella boca y su voz sensual habían despertado en ella extrañas sensaciones que no había sabido entender, deseos que la habían avergonzado. Pero no había tenido a nadie a quien preguntarle acerca de los temblores que Inuyasha le causaba y la ansiedad que le provocaba. La única persona a la que le había podido preguntar estaba muerta.

Ahora su ídolo de juventud le estaba proponiendo matrimonio y sintió que el mundo daba vueltas.

Se aparto de Inuyasha y éste la dejo ir.

El recuerdo le hizo sonrojarse. Años atrás, Inuyasha y su padre habían planeado pasar el fin de semana haciendo planes de futuro para SINCO. El viernes, mientras trabajaban en el despacho de su padre, Kagome había pasado la noche yendo y viniendo de la puerta, con tal de escuchar la cadencia de la voz de Inuyasha.

La reunión había terminado pasando la medianoche. Al dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes en la que dormía Inuyasha, el corazón de Kagome había estado a punto de desbocarse. Inuyasha le abrió la puerta y su sonrisa se había borrado al verla vistiendo tan solo un camisón.

Al preguntarle que quería, ella lo había ignorado y había entrado a la habitación. Después de había quitado el camisón y se había quedado en bragas. Aquello enojo a Inuyasha, que le dijo que tan solo era una niña y él era un hombre casado. Se había querido morir de la vergüenza en aquel momento. Le habría gustado encontrar un lugar donde meter la cabeza y no volver a mirarlo en cien años. Pero sacando fuerzas, había tomado el camisón y se había ido corriendo a su habitación.

Ahora, años después de aquello, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

- cásate conmigo, yo solucionare todo, ya lo veras –dijo él con tono decidido.

Ella miro sus ojos brillantes, su corazón se le salía del pecho. ¿De veras podría solucionar todo? Le estaba dando una oportunidad. Ahora, podía casarse con el y conocer al hombre en que se había convertido.

Kagome se mordió los labios. Quería mucho mas que ternura, quería saber que se sentiría ser acariciada y besada por Inuyasha. Miro sus labios y los imagino junto a los suyos, como solía hacer como cuando era tan solo una adolescente.

- es demasiado tarde –dijo Kagome-. No es necesario que nos casemos.

Era mejor poner fin a aquello, antes de perder la cabeza. De hecho ella misma se había decidido a apartar el sueño de casarse y continuar con su carrera, al contrario de las demás chicas de la universidad.

- esta bien. ¿Y un matrimonio fingido? –pregunto él.

- ¿un matrimonio fingido? –repitió incrédula, sintiendo alivio ante la insistencia de él.

- ¿Por qué no? Un matrimonio a los ojos de los demás. Piénsalo. El anuncio aparecería en los periódicos y quizá eso lo intimidaría, sabiendo que tienes un hombre a tu lado. O quizá le hiciera perder los estribos, forzándolo a hacer algo desesperado y cometer algún fallo. Entonces daríamos con él –dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella.

Aquello tenia sentido, por extraño que pareciese.

Pero todavía tenia dudas y encontró una razón lógica por la que no funcionaria.

- mi padre no lo permitiría, aunque solo fuese una farsa. Mis deseos no cuentan para nada. Nada le importa a el excepto el dinero y el control –dijo ella.

- tu padre no te quiere muerta. –replico Inuyasha.

Kagome miro sus ojos dorados, tratando de disimular el ansia que sentía. Sin saberlo, Inuyasha le estaba ofreciendo el hacer realidad todos sus sueños y fantasías. Una oportunidad de liberarse de la dominación de su padre y tal ves…

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente.

- un matrimonio ficticio. Dios sabe lo que mi padre dirá. –dijo ella sintiendo un nudo de nervios en el estomago.

- entonces no le digas que es ficticio –dijo Inuyasha.

- no puedo hacer eso. No puedo enfrentarme a el. No quiero mentirle.

- entonces has algo por llevar el control de tu vida. Cambia de trabajo, consigue otro apartamento. No tienes porque vivir bajo su gobierno.

Ella lo miro.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que ya había tratado de mudarse antes para escapar del opresivo control que su padre tenía sobre todo lo que la rodeaba?

- tu padre no discutirá –continuo Inuyasha-. Al aceptar este matrimonio, tendrá la oportunidad de recarsiarme por el daño que me hizo. Mucha gente me cree culpable de un delito que no cometí. Preferiría acceder a permitir que emprenda acciones legales contra Kykio.

Kagome se ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado sintiéndose culpable. ¿Alguna ves le perdonaría el haber dudado de él?

- lo siento tanto Inuyasha… -dijo ella.

Sentía no haber creído en él. Si accedía a hacerse pasar por su esposa, limpiaría su reputación. No solo le estaba proponiendo aquel matrimonio fingido para mantenerla a salvo. También él podía beneficiarse de la situación. Su mano acaricio la de él antes de darse cuenta de que lo hacia.

- créeme, odio pensar que la gente te crea culpable de algo que no hiciste. –dijo ella.

Inuyasha estrecho su mano entre la suya y Kagome sintió que una ráfaga de emoción recorría su cuerpo. Recordó un tiempo en el que solía sujetar su mano, cuando la presión de sus dedos alrededor de los de ella era lo único que le hacia olvidar su angustia.

Ahora Inuyasha la necesitaba. Para limpiar su reputación. El había perdido mucho y ella le había concedido tan poco… ¿Cómo podía negarse?

Los dedos de Inuyasha apretaron los de ella, y Kagome lo miro.

- no te preocupes por tu padre. Casarte conmigo es algo lógico. Kou y yo lo convenceremos. –dijo él.

- gracias. Eres mi héroe. –dijo ella sonriendo, profundamente aliviada de que Inuyasha se ofreciera a tratar con Myoga Higurashi, mientras una pequeña voz en su interior la acusaba de cobarde.

Los dorados ojos de Inuyasha se posaron en ella y Kagome sintió un estremecimiento. Ni siquiera estaban casados aun y le resultaba imposible controlar las emociones que le producía.

- ¿no tendremos que compartir cama, no? –pregunto Kagome abruptamente.

La llama de los ojos de Inuyasha se apago, dejando una expresión indescifrable.

- compartiremos esta habitación, quiero estar aquí cuando ese desaprensivo trate de volver a entrar –dijo el- no creo que se de por vencido tan fácilmente. Y es importante que parezca que compartimos el cuarto. No sabemos como obtiene información acerca de ti.

- ¿quieres decir que alguien le esta pasando información sobre lo que hago? –pregunto Kagome.

- no lo descartes. ¿Cómo pudo introducirse en tu habitación? –contesto él.

Kagome ya no se sintió a salvo y siento la necesidad de abandonar aquellos muros que tanto la oprimían.

- ¿Qué pasara con Anabelle?

- la policía quizá se la lleve –respondió él.

Kagome cerró los ojos ante la imagen de la cara desecha y el cuerpo roto de su muñeca. Aquel era el recuerdo más cercano que tenia de su madre.

- no quiero quedarme aquí después de lo que ha pasado. No podría volver a dormir en esta habitación. –dijo mirándolo.

- ¿y si usas la habitación de Kykio?

- no. Si accedo a la farsa del matrimonio, quiero sacar algo para mi misma también –dijo Kagome y respiro hondo.

- ¿Cómo que? –pregunto Inuyasha con ojos inquisidores.

- libertad. Tú eres el que me llama princesa. Necesito escaparme de la torre de marfil, vivir en algún otro lugar en el que no este bajo el control de mi padre –dijo ella.

- estas mas segura aquí –dijo Inuyasha, que no parecía muy contento con lo que acababa de escuchar.

- esa es mi condición para acceder a ese matrimonio fingido. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? –dijo ella desafiante, ante la mirada incrédula de Inuyasha.

- princesa, no estas precisamente en una posición como para negociar. –dijo él.

- lo se, pero lo intento –dijo Kagome.

- esta bien –dijo el con fastidio-. Puedes venir a vivir al apartamento que tengo alquilado. La seguridad no es mala, y le pediré al dueño que la aumente –dijo el.

- ¡no! No me voy de esta casa a otra para vivir bajo el dominio de otro hombre. Seria como saltar de una sartén con aceite hirviendo al fuego directamente. Quiero un lugar que sea Mio. Completamente mío –dijo Kagome imaginándose su propio hogar- así cuando la farsa acabe, habré logrado por fin mi independencia.

Aprovechando que escuchaba con atención, Kagome prosiguió.

- puedes encargarte de la seguridad del lugar al que valla.

Inuyasha la miro a los ojos durante un largo y tenso momento.

- esta bien –dijo finalmente Inuyasha.

Al verlo asentir, Kagome sintió un enorme alivio.

* * *

Hola nuevamente!

Me da muchisimo gusto el que a todos ustedes que dedican tiempo a leer este fic (a quienes les estoy enormemente agradecida) les este agradando la trama de la historia, me alegra mucho el leer todos esos lindos comentarios ¡muchisimas gracias!

Bueno en realidad no puedo decirles mucho en este momento, como ven va comenzando a desenredarse el pasado de Kag e Inu pero muchas sorpresas mas vienen un poco mas adelante... Kagome se ve un poco mas amenazada... pero nada comparado con lo que viene; bueno en realidad me gustaria escribir un poco mas, pero aqui con eso de los vientos polares y frentes que entran al pais, la verdad esque esta haciendo bastante frio y estoy entumida ademas esta lloviendo, me encanta este clima, pero se vuelve un poco frustrante si amenaza con que se corte la electricidad, sin electricidad no funciona el modem y sin modem no hay internet =_= ¡es frustrante!

Pero bueno... el priblema del internet no es tan importante (a menos que me impida subir capitulo n_nU) asi que no los aburro mas con esto del clima y problemas de conexion, recuerden que me encanta leer sus comentarios acerca de la historia, ¡por favor no olviden dejarme sus reviews! es muy importante para mi saber que opinan ^o^

¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!

Youko'Cullen-Wolff


	4. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Al sábado siguiente, Kagome sintió una gran curiosidad al observar al sacerdote en el altar.

El actor que Inuyasha había contratado, parecía un autentico sacerdote católico incluso la ceremonia parecía real.

Las flores blancas, el vestido color perla que llevaba, el ramo de flores que tenia entre sus manos e incluso la vos profunda con la que Inuyasha había pronunciado sus votos, hacia imposible creer que aquella era una boda ficticia.

- ahora puede besar a la novia –dijo el supuesto sacerdote, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Kagome se quedo de piedra. ¿Acaso Inuyasha no le había dicho que suspendiera aquella parte de la ceremonia? No quería besarlo, y menos frente a las doscientas personas que habían sido invitadas con poco tiempo de aviso para darle más credibilidad a su boda ficticia.

Inuyasha inclino su cabeza hacia ella y Kagome cerro los ojos. El roce de sus labios fue suave, posándose sobre los de ella por un instante infinito. Pero fue suficiente para que su corazón comenzara a palpitar con fuerza y sintió un calor naciendo desde sus entrañas.

Luego el momento se desvaneció e Inuyasha dio un paso atrás. Ella suspiro. ¿Se sentía aliviada de que el beso hubiera dudado tan poco? ¿O hubiera preferido que la besara con la pasión de la que lo creía capaz?

- ya casi hemos terminado. Enseguida podrás relajarte –murmuro él.

¿Relajarse? En dos horas estaría encerrada con Inuyasha en una suite nupcial y al día siguiente se mudarían a la casa que había comprado cuatro días atrás. Por primera vez, tenia dudas acerca de vivir a solas con él. Al menos en casa de su padre habrían estado constantemente rodeados de gente.

Ella observo su perfil y sintió un estremecimiento al imaginar aquellos labios acariciando su piel. Su mano apretó involuntariamente el brazo de Inuyasha, que giro la cabeza con una expresión de desconcierto en los ojos.

Ella trago saliva y sonrío tímidamente, deseando que no se percatara de su reacción. Tras unos segundos, el devolvió la sonrisa. Kagome respiro tranquila; Inuyasha no tenia idea de cómo su presencia la aturdía.

Siempre había sido así. Después de la muerte de su madre, había creído estar enamorada de aquel hombre que tanto apoyo le había ofrecido. Había llegado a creer que el dolor los acabaría de unir para siempre. Pero no había sido amor. Tan solo se había sentido atraída por un hombre casado que no había sentido el menor interés en ella. Ahora tampoco lo tendría, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que los Higurashi le habían hecho pasar.

Después de firmar en un registro falso y sonreír para el fotógrafo que su padre había conseguido, comenzaron el camino de vuelta desde el altar, acompañados por la música del órgano. Kagome sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Los rostros sonrientes a sus lados se vieron borrosos y por un instante deseo que todo aquello fuera real y no una farsa ideada para atrapar a un acecino.

Al llegar a la calle, aquel sueño se desvaneció. Kagome entrecerró los ojos ante la fuerte luz del sol de verano. El ruido de los reporteros también la sorprendió. Inuyasha la guió rápidamente rodeándola por los hombros, mientras la prensa los seguía.

Sintió la presión del cuerpo de Inuyasha mientras la protegía ante cualquier amenaza que pudiera existir entre la multitud. El gesto le provoco un sentimiento de calidez y afecto.

Un automóvil negro se detuvo frente a ellos e Inuyasha abrió la puerta. Al menos ahora ella sabia lo que se sentía ser una novia. Inuyasha también lo había hecho muy bien durante la ceremonia. Claro que él ya se había casado antes. Su primer matrimonio había estado basado en el amor y ciertamente no había sido un elaborado plan para atraer un loco y atraparlo.

Inuyasha se introdujo en el automóvil que conducía un empleado de Sinco, Kohaku Minamoto. Nunca le había gustado aquel hombre y su mirada desafiante.

Una ves que aquel automóvil estuvo en marcha, Inuyasha la miro intensamente.

- eres una novia muy guapa –dijo él.

Kagome se sintió como un árbol de navidad que acababa de ser encendido, brillante y luminoso. Curvo sus labios y observo su cuerpo elegantemente trajeado.

- gracias. Tu tampoco estas mal –dijo finalmente.

- el día de la boda es el día de la novia –dijo Inuyasha.

- esto no es una boda de verdad –dijo ella, sintiéndose obligada a recordárselo.

Inuyasha lanzo una mirada de advertencia hacia la dirección del conductor.

Kagome suspiro. ¡Aun estaban actuando! Aunque el conductor no podía escuchar a través del cristal. De pronto, se reclino sobre el pecho de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? –pregunto Inuyasha, que se había puesto tenso.

- así parecemos unos auténticos recién casados –dijo ella apuntando su índice hacia la ventana.

Inuyasha soltó una maldición al ver a una motocicleta junto al coche, con uno de sus ocupantes portando una cámara.

- un beso para la foto –grito uno de los motoristas.

Inuyasha tomo su teléfono móvil y dio una orden directa a alguien al otro lado de la línea. Al segundo, un automóvil se interpuso entre ellos y la motocicleta, que tuvo que hacerse a un lado.

- ya hemos llegado –dijo ella con alivio mientras el vehiculo atravesaba un gran arco que daba entrada al hotel al hotel San Lorenzo.

Por mas que el tratara de fingir que Kagome no estaba teniendo ningún efecto sobre el, Inuyasha sabia que no era así. Había deseado besarla en la iglesia y disfruto sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo durante el camino en el coche. Ahora la observaba mientras ella se movía de mesa a mesa, hablando con parejas, dedicando sonrisas y abrazando a amigas.

Había llegado el momento de irse y poner el plan en marcha.

Durante los últimos días, cada ves que miraba los ojos chocolate de Kagome, una extraña sensación lo invadía. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad desde que perdiera a Kira y no sabia como manejar la confusión que Kagome le producía.

Una pesada mano lo tomo del hombro.

- ¿todo bien? –pregunto Bankotsu Kou.

Inuyasha aparto sus pensamientos y asintió. Al igual que acababa de hacer el mismo, el jefe de seguridad de Sinco había comprobado la habitación. Nada le pasaría a Kagome.

Casi en contra de su voluntad, Inuyasha la busco con la mirada entre los invitados. Estaba de pie, no muy lejos de él, con su vestido de novia color marfil. Aquello era un convencionalismo, puesto que después de todo, ¿Qué mujer hoy en día podía lucir un vestido inmaculadamente blanco? Nadie esperaba que la novia llegara virgen al altar hoy en día, pensó Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cerró sus puños. Ella nunca seria su esposa. Su verdadera esposa estaba muerta y enterrada. Inuyasha giro sobre sí abruptamente, metiendo sus puños en los bolsillos.

- debes estar satisfecha contigo misma. Todo salio perfectamente –dijo Myoga Higurashi- estas tan guapa como tu madre.

Inuyasha deseo que el hombre se callara. No necesitaba oír lo que no dejaba de pensar. También el había reparado en el parecido entre Kagome y Naomi Higurashi. ¿Qué le podía decir a aquel hombre? Inuyasha lamentaba que Naomi Higurashi hubiera muerto por culpa de un conductor borracho. Lamentaba que Kagome hubiera pasado el infierno de haber estado atrapada con el cuerpo de su madre en el coche, tras el accidente. Y lo que mas lamentaba era que Naomi hubiera cambiado su asiento por el de él. Debia haber sido él quien muriera aquel día, no la madre de dos hijas adolescentes.

Observo a Kagome saludando a otra pareja. El hombre se hizo a un lado, dejándola hablar con una esbelta mujer. Inuyasha se dio cuenta súbitamente de que era Kykio. Era la primera vez que las hermanas estaban juntas desde que Kykio volviera el viernes pasado.

- Taisho… -dijo Myoga,

- es mejor que me llames Inuyasha, puesto que ya somos familia –dijo Inuyasha con una mirada burlona.

- cuídala bien, no quiero que le pase nada –dijo Higurashi con tono frío.

Higurashi quizá estaba recordando la muerte de su esposa. Pero Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a sentir empatia por aquel bastardo y su lado humano. Era mucho más fácil ver a Higurashi como un frío tirano, que como un hombre que había perdido a la mujer que amaba.

Kagome vio como Inuyasha se encaminaba hacia ella, con su habitual expresión distante. Bankotsu lo detuvo y Kagome respiro aliviada.

- ¿estas segura de que esta boda ficticia funcionara? –pregunto Kykio preocupada.

Kagome tuvo un deseo repentino de haber dejado a Kykio al margen.

- Bankotsu, papa e Inuyasha están convencidos. Trata de discutir con alguno de los tres.

- Inuyasha Taisho me da miedo –dijo Kykio con su exagerada teatralidad.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kykio? –pregunto Kagome, aprovechando la oportunidad que las palabras que su hermana le ofrecía.

La piel de su hermana palideció.

- tuve que hacerlo. Me sentía cada ves peor, así que se lo dije a Kouga, y me convenció para que acudiera a la policía. Me dijo que no se casaría conmigo hasta que dejara el nombre de Inuyasha limpio –dijo Kykio.

Kagome sintió horror. Si no hubiera sido por Kouga, el nombre de Inuyasha seguiría estando manchado por una infamia. Kouga había hecho que Kykio se enfrentara a las consecuencias de sus acciones. Pero se había mantenido a su lado. Kagome se sintió celosa. Aquel hombre estaba enamorado de su hermana, incluyendo sus defectos.

- ¿Por qué acusaste a Inuyasha? –pregunto Kagome y los ojos de Kykio se inundaron de lagrimas.

- Kagome, ¿no recuerdas como era todo? No, supongo que no. Estabas tan ausente tras la muerte de mama y yo tan confundida –dijo Kykio con la voz quebrada.

- tranquila –dijo Kagome evitando pronunciar una respuesta irritada al tiempo que posaba su suave mano sobre el brazo de su hermana.

¿Acaso nadie podía notar su propio dolor, su propia angustia?

- lo siento. Dijiste que no sabias nada de la vida cuando tenías dieciséis años. Bueno, yo tampoco. Yo tenía quince…

- casi dieciséis –interrumpió Kagome.

- tenia la cabeza hecha un lío –dijo Kykio, sin mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

Kagome frunció el ceño, queriendo saber más. Pero no quería que su hermana montara una escena, ni que se hablara luego de altercados entre ella y Kykio. Sus preguntas tendrían que esperar.

Inuyasha ya casi había llegado hasta ellas y no quería que discutiera con Kykio. Su hermana debía estar pensando lo mismo, porque murmuro algo incomprensible, la beso rápidamente y desapareció.

Inuyasha cerro la puerta de la suite nupcial y Kagome lo observo con los ojos bien abiertos, buscando algo que decir para calmar la tensión que sentía al verse a solas con él. Inuyasha se detuvo a centímetros del sillón donde estaba sentada, se quito la chaqueta y la arrojo suavemente sobre una silla.

- tenias razón al pensar que quería mas – dijo el rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

Ella sintió pánico.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto ella desafiante.

Él se quito la corbata y la dejo sobre la chaqueta. Kagome doblo sus piernas y se sentó sobre ellas. El suave satén se su vestido nupcial acaricio sus piernas, incrementando la sensación de cosquilleo sobre su piel. Kagome lo miro llevarse la mano al cuello nuevamente y comenzar a desabotonarse la camisa. Ella trato de evitar mirar su bronceada piel y lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué crees que quiero? –pregunto él.

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco y se obligo a respirar hondo para controlar sus emociones.

- no precisamente eso, podías haberlo tenido años atrás –dijo Kagome.

- eras un poco mas que una niña en aquel entonces. Pero las cosas han cambiado y ya no soy un hombre casado –dijo él.

- no, no es eso lo que quieres. Es… algo mas –dijo ella suavemente viendo que su actitud no correspondía a la de un hombre a punto de sucumbir ante la pasión.

- quiero lo que he perdido –dijo él.

Kagome se puso seria.

- tienes un puesto en el consejo de Sinco. Y te han devuelto tus acciones. Yo misma me he encargado del papeleo, ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo ella.

- no es suficiente –dijo él.

- ¿entonces que mas quieres? –pregunto Kagome.

- quiero un matrimonio real. El lunes por la mañana iremos al registro civil y validaremos la ceremonia de hoy –dijo él en un susurro.

Inuyasha quería casarse con ella. Kagome sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué era lo que el buscaba? Ciertamente no era su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Kagome.

- porque quiero un hijo, un heredero –dijo él.

Ella se sintió defraudada. No necesitaba aquel matrimonio falso para recuperar su reputación.

- me engañaste, ¡me mentiste deliberadamente! ¿Sabes cuanto me duele eso? –dijo ella.

- ¿dolor? Yo conozco el dolor verdadero. La clase de dolor que te atraviesa como un cuchillo y se clava en tu corazón hasta lo único que queda allí es un agujero negro, sin vida y sin sentimientos. ¡Nada! –dijo él hablando suavemente y con la mirada perdida- después de que Kykio me acusara no tuve otra opción que dejar el país. Tu padre se aseguro de ello –continuo Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo…? –dijo Kagome deteniéndose al instante, demasiado asustada como para preguntar que había hecho su padre.

- tu padre convenció a mi esposa de que yo iría a prisión si se me acusaba, aunque no le hubiese hecho nada a Kykio, a menos de que entregara mis acciones de la compañía y abandonara el país. No tuve elección y nos fuimos. Un mes después Kira perdió a nuestro bebe. A los pocos días, se suicidó –concluyo Inuyasha.

Kagome tembló ante la crudeza de sus palabras.

- tienes que entender a mi padre…

- no, el convenció a Kira de que yo iría a prisión y no pudo soportar la idea de estar casada con un convicto que perseguía jovencitas. Eso la mato –dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome se llevo la mano a la boca.

- Kira me suplico que dejáramos Nueva Zelanda, que huyéramos como cobardes, incluso a pesar de que yo quería ir a juicio, mostrarle al mundo que me habían tendido una trampa. Tu padre me despojo de todo lo que tenía: mi dignidad, mi reputación, mi esposa y mi hijo –dijo él.

El silencio se prolongo. Kagome no sabia que decir.

- no puedo casarme contigo –dijo ella finalmente.

- ¿Por qué eres una Higurashi? ¿Una princesa y yo un plebeyo?

Ella lo observo mientras se quitaba la camisa y se quedo sin aliento al ver si bronceado pecho y la fortaleza de sus brazos y hombros.

- no, no quiero casarme con nadie porque… -comenzó ella.

- no te equivoques, princesa. Solo quiero una esposa durante una temporada –interrumpió él con una agria sonrisa y tiro la camisa lejos de él con una fuerza innecesaria.

Ella quito sus ojos del pecho de Inuyasha y lo miro a los ojos, esperando que no notara el calor en sus mejillas.

- ¿y para que quieres una esposa? –pregunto ella.

Lo tenía tan cerca que podía percibir el olor de su piel mezclado con el de su colonia y contuvo el aliento, decidida a no ceder al impacto que él tenía sobre sus sentidos.

- vas a darme un hijo, a cambio del que yo perdí –dijo él.

Se quedo de piedra, totalmente desconcertada.

- no puedes hacer eso Inuyasha, no puedo casarme contigo –dijo ella posando una mano temblorosa por sus delgados cabellos.

- si que puedes. Y me darás un hijo. Quiero que nazca legítimamente, que lleve el apellido Taisho –dijo él.

* * *

Wow! Pense que no iba a terminar, aqui tienen el capitulo 4 de esta historia, recien salidito del corrector ortografico (sin el, creanme, se asustarian u,u) pero lo importante, esque ya esta aqui, la verdad esto deberia haber estado preparado desde hace unos dias, pero con las cosas de la universidad, entre entrega de calificaciones y acomodo del nuevo horario, pues la verdad se me fueron estos dias, practicamente sin aprovecharlos en nada u,u

pero.... ¿que tal? ¿que les parecio? Espero sus comentarios acerca de este capitulo ¡por favor! sus comentarios son una motivacion extra para seguir... entre mas reviews mas rapido se actualiza (curiosamente siento mas ganas de escribir al leer tantos lindos comentarios ^o^) Bueno no hay mas... aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Cuidense mucho, muchas gracias por leer! ^o^

¡hasta el proximo capitulo!

Youko'Cullen-Wolff


	5. Deseo a Flor de Piel

**Deseo a flor de piel**

¡Un hijo suyo!

- ¿es por eso que sugeriste la farsa de hoy? –le espeto Kagome sorprendida de lo lejos que había llegado- ¿para poder vengarte?

Por la expresión en los ojos de Inuyasha, supo que había dado en el clavo.

- así que querías obligarme a darte un hijo –añadió Kagome poniéndose de pie, a punto de romper a reír con amargura- no tenia nada que ver con protegerme de cualquier monstruo o que con eso recuperaras tu reputación. ¡Y lo peor es que te creí!

Eso es lo que mas le dolía. En el fondo, había confiado en que su ayuda tuviera algo que ver con que sintiera algo por ella. ¡Que estupida!

De pronto, otra idea cruzo por su mente.

- ¿existe de veras ese hombre? ¿O es parte de tu imaginación, un fantasma que haces que nos persiga? –Preguntó- nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan cruel.

Él la tomo por la muñeca y la obligo a volver a sentarse.

- no es mi estilo andar asustando a la gente. No es ningún fantasma, no lo subestimes.

»Nunca subestimes a Inuyasha«, se dijo Kagome. Aunque fuera intimidador y peligroso, no le daba miedo. Ni siquiera se molesto en soltarse de él.

- ¿y la boda? ¿Era parte de tu plan?

Él se encogió de hombros y un mechón de su pelo cayó sobre su frente.

- esta bien, lo admito. La boda era lo más conveniente para llegar a un buen fin.

Kagome evito acariciarle el pelo e ignoro el efecto que el contacto con él le producía, concentrándose en sus pensamientos. Aquella no era una idea que se le hubiese ocurrido en un momento. Lo había planeado con tiempo y había aprovechado la ocasión cuando se le había presentado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que planeabas esto? –pregunto ella de repente.

- desde que mi abogado me informo que Kykio se había retractado. Entonces tuve que abandonar mi plan inicial.

¡Así que era cierto que lo tenía todo planeado! Ella retrocedió, pero él la sujeto de la muñeca. Aquella ansia de venganza no compensaba la humillación que Inuyasha había sufrido.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto para hacerlo continuar.

- Kykio decidió casarse y la bigamia… es un poco… difícil.

Había planeado ir tras Kykio. Kagome cerró los ojos imaginándoselo casándose con Kykio. Habría arruinado la vida de su hermana. Al menos, Kykio estaba a salvo con Kouga. Pero ella…

Al abrir los ojos, ya había tomado una decisión.

- no puedo hacer lo que quieres.

Por fin había escapado al control de su padre y no estaba dispuesta a someterse a las exigencias de otro hombre, especialmente si lo que aquel hombre buscaba era un hijo.

- si esa es tu ultima respuesta, tendré que poner en marcha el plan B –dijo y la soltó.

Kagome se froto la muñeca.

- ¿el plan B? –repitió desconcertada.

- ¿pensabas que no tendría un plan alternativo? –dijo en tono amable.

- ¿en que consiste el plan B?

Inuyasha puso una rodilla al borde del sofá, acercándose a ella.

- casarme con Kykio, esta claro.

- pero ya esta casada. Y tú te has casado conmigo.

- pero es un matrimonio fingido ¿o acaso ya no lo recuerdas?

- no puedes casarte con Kykio. Ese plan ya no has abandonado –dijo con el mismo tono de voz pausado que utilizaba para convencer a su hermana de algo.

- puede que no. Casarme contigo seria mas fácil… de hecho, a los ojos de los demás ya estamos casados –dijo mostrando una fría sonrisa.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío y se apoyo en la esquina del sofá, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho.

- pero si no accedes a lo que quiero, no tendré otra opción que ir tras Kykio.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerle a Kykio?

- terminar con su matrimonio

¡Por encima de su cadáver! No después de todos los años que había pasado cuidando a Kykio y menos ahora que estaba felizmente casada.

- en los últimos cuatro años he ganado el dinero suficiente para el resto de mi vida. Y al morir mi esposa he heredado una fortuna que nunca quise tener. Mientras Kira vivió, nunca toque un solo céntimo suyo. Quería que saliéramos adelante por nuestros propios medios, sin la ayuda de su familia. Pero ahora que ya no esta, voy a gastar cada céntimo de su herencia en romper el matrimonio de Kykio con Suou.

Armado con aquella fortuna y su insaciable deseo de venganza, Inuyasha era un arma letal.

- créeme, Kykio no podrá resistirse a los métodos que pretendo usar. La culpabilidad la corroe –dijo haciendo una pausa y sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrá resistirse? Como mucho, le doy seis meses.

Era cruel y despiadado. Su ansia de venganza no solo destruiría el matrimonio de su hermana, sino a Kykio también. Tenia que disuadirlo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar dispuesto a hacerlo?

- ella destrozo mi matrimonio, mi vida sin ningún escrúpulo. Fui expulsado de la empresa de tu padre y del país por culpa de la mentira. No puede impedir que mi esposa perdiera el bebe que esperaba. No pude evitar que los demonios de tu padre la afectaran y murió. Dime ahora si debería tener alguna duda.

Sus ojos brillaban con ira.

- ¿y si te pudres en el infierno? ¿Acaso eso no te asusta?

- ¿el infierno? –Rió- ya estoy en el.

Kagome se quedo mirando la frialdad de sus ojos. Había perdido la razón, llevado por aquella ira que excedía de todo lo que ella había visto en su día. Así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá una ves que nazca el niño?

Sabía que no le permitiría formar parte de la vida del pequeño.

- nos divorciaremos y firmaremos un acuerdo en el que la madre cede todos los derechos sobre el niño.

No podía dejar que aquello le ocurriera a Kykio. De pronto considero la posibilidad de contarle todo a Kouga. No solo iba tras su puesto en el consejo de Sinco, sino también quería a Kykio. Kouga amaba a Kykio y se quedaría destrozado. Todo acabaría en una tragedia. Una tragedia que su propia familia había iniciado.

Inuyasha quería un hijo que enmendara todo el daño que le habían hecho en el pasado y dada su determinación, Kagome duda que abandonara su plan. A pesar de su amargura, Kagome podía imaginárselo como un buen padre. Cariñoso y atento con el niño.

Sintió lastima por la decisión que había tomado, puesto que el bebe no tendría madre. ¿Cómo podía condenar al pequeño a esa vida?

- claro que todo eso puede variar si accedes a casarte conmigo legalmente. Mañana mismo –dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Al instante, su cuerpo la traiciono al percibir la calidez de su aliento junto a los labios. Se estremeció ante la trampa que le había tendido. Maldito fuera. Los habían manipulado a todos: a su padre, a Bankotsu, Kiokotsu… incluso a ella.

Y maldito fuera su cuerpo también por desearlo de aquella manera.

Kagome ladeo la cabeza. Si se casaba con el le haría el amor y entonces… su corazón dio un vuelco. La solución la sobresalto. Era así de simple. Tenía la posibilidad de manejarlo a su antojo. ¿Seria capaz de hacerlo?

La posibilidad de descubrir que se sentiría hacer el amor con un hombre, algo que había deseado durante tantos años, se le presentaba ahora en bandeja. Inuyasha quería una esposa provisional. Si seguía esperando toda la vida, quizá nunca se le presentaría una oportunidad como aquella.

Así que, ¿Por qué dudaba?

Ella era la más inocente de todo aquello. No debía sentir escrúpulos por aprovecharse de él. Podía salvar el matrimonio de Kykio, a la ves que podía disfrutar mientras pudiera. Había una cosa de la que estaba completamente segura y era que Inuyasha Taisho debía ser una bomba entre las sabanas.

Pero no quería que pensara que era fácil de convencer. Lentamente, soltó sus piernas y apoyo los pies en el suelo.

- ¿y si no soporto que me toques?

Se sintió ridícula al hacer aquella pregunta y levanto la barbilla.

- no creo que sea problema alguno, princesa.

- ¿me forzaras?

La mirada de Inuyasha se torno gélida.

- no será necesario. A pesar de las acusaciones, la violación no ha sido nunca de mi estilo.

Alargo la mano y acaricio la mejilla de Kagome lentamente, hasta llegar a sus labios.

- estos labios reaccionaran ante mis besos, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Así que dejemos de disimular –dijo colocándose a su lado.

Kagome sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder.

- ¿Qué haces?

- quiero demostrarte que no me encontraras repulsivo. Deja que coloque mi boca junto a tus labios, en lugar de mis dedos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Asustada, coloco las manos contra el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha.

- déjalo. No necesito ese tipo de persuasión. Me casare contigo.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Inuyasha se separo de ella.

- ¿me darás el hijo que quiero?

Ella se quedo pensativa y tras unos instantes asintió.

- con una condición: mañana iremos a firmar un acuerdo en el que te comprometas a no ir nunca tras Kykio.

- eso nunca servirá ante un tribunal.

Kagome lo miro. Sus ojos transmitían resolución y pasión.

- lo se, pero por extraño que parezca, creo en tu palabra.

Kagome se estremeció. Seguramente tampoco tendría ningún valor una vez descubriera su engaño, pero ese era un riesgo que tenia que correr.

En medio del bullicio y ajetreo de la calle Queen de un lunes por la mañana, frente a la puerta del registro civil, Kagome pensó que siempre había imaginado que el día de su boda seria un sábado. Aquella triste ceremonia ante un funcionario público había estado muy lejos de lo que había soñado.

- muy bien, señora Taisho. ¿Qué le parece si comemos para celebrarlo? –sugirió Inuyasha.

- tengo que volver al trabajo. Ya llevo dos horas fuera.

Además de casarse, habían ido a un despacho de abogados a firmar el acuerdo prematrimonial. Las cláusulas del mismo habían sorprendido al propio abogado. En el último momento, Inuyasha había intentado incluir algunos detalles.

El jurista había intentado convencerla de que los aceptara, trataba de aplacar la culpabilidad que sentía. Por supuesto que había rechazado el ofrecimiento de Inuyasha, así tendría que vivir con los remordimientos. Por su parte, había mantenido los términos de lo convenido: un hijo como venganza. En cuanto a Inuyasha, el prometía dejar a Kykio en paz y salir de su casa en cuanto ella se lo pidiera. Así las cosas quedaban claras.

- una boda merece una celebración –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, haciendo que su pulso se acelerara en contra de su voluntad- me he tomado la libertad de decirle a Kagura que me iba a comer con mi esposa, a vista de que tendríamos que posponer nuestra luna de miel hasta que estuvieras menos ocupada. He reservado una mesa. Te mereces tomarte un rato libre.

Inuyasha tenía razón, estaba cansada. Quizá así podrían tener una tregua. Después de todo, iban a vivir juntos y a intentar tener un…

Su respiración se acelero al imaginar determinadas escenas eróticas que podrían producirse mas tarde.

- tienes razón –dijo con voz seductora- vayamos a comer.

Kagome pensó que la iba llevar a Sergio's, un restaurante italiano muy exclusivo o algún Frances. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando comprobó que la había llevado a un japonés.

- prueba esto –le dijo Inuyasha ofreciéndole un trozo de _sushi._

Kagome lo tomo con su mano para evitar que sus dedos rozaran sus labios. La sensación de aquel sabor exploto en su boca y cerro los ojos disfrutando. Al abrirlos de nuevo, vio que él la estaba mirando con una extraña mueca.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- me gusta estar con una mujer a la que le gusta la comida. Nunca imagine que tuvieras tanto aperito.

- voy a acabar poniéndome gorda.

- ¡no! Nunca te arrepientas de comer con tanta pasión. Es que nunca imagine que fueras tan… reprimida.

¿Por qué se le había ocurrido aquella palabra? ¿Acaso había oído los rumores que la calificaban como frígida y los que la llamaban reina del hielo?.

Aparto la mirada y parpadeo repetidamente mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- me recuerdas a mi hermana pequeña, ella también come así.

Lo miro y comprobó que no se estaba burlando de ella. Nunca antes le había hablado de su familia. Siempre se había mostrado reservado.

- ¿tienes hermanas? –Pregunto inclinándose hacia adelante- ¿Cuántas? Háblame de ellas.

- tengo dos hermanas. Zoey, de veintisiete años, tres menos que yo. Esta casada con un australiano, tiene una hija y esta embarazada de su segundo hijo. Vive en Melbourne. Rin es la pequeña de la familia. Tiene veintidós años y vive con mis padres en Milán.

¿Cómo se habrían sentido al ser interrogados por la policía? Su hermana pequeña tenía la misma edad que ella, así que cuatro años atrás, tendría dieciocho. ¿Lo habrían creído culpable? El comportamiento de Kykio había de haberlos afectado a todos.

Kagome se quedo mirando el plato. De repente había perdido el apetito ¿lograría alguna vez asumir el daño que se le había causado a Inuyasha? Y lo que era más importante, ¿seria capaz de perdonarlo por elegirla como cabeza de truco por los actos de su familia?

Mucho temía que no.

Cuando volvieron a la oficina, Kagura ya se había ido y había un puñado de mensajes esperando a Kagome. Aquello significaba que no se irían pronto y suspiro.

A través del despacho de Kagura vio el perfil de Inuyasha y volvió la cabeza rápidamente antes de que pudiera verla observándolo.

Tenía una pila de cuestionarios frente a ella. Varios miembros de la plantilla habían hecho algunos test y tenia que revisar los resultados antes de reunirse con ellos para planificar sus cometidos.

Inuyasha, su ahora marido, era una distracción que no podía permitirse. Durante la siguiente media hora, Kagome se las arreglo para revisar los documentos. Sin Kagura en la oficina, reinaba el silencio.

A cada rato, Kagome se reclinaba en el respaldo de su silla para desentumecer los músculos de sus hombros, síntoma de la tensión que sufría. Atravesó el despacho de Kagura, tratando de no reparar en que las manos de Inuyasha estaban sobre el teclado del ordenador.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Dándole la espalda, puso los ojos en blanco.

- al final del pasillo.

- ¿A dónde exactamente?

- al cuarto de baño.

- te acompaño –dijo junto a ella.

No lo había oído moverse. Se giro y lo vio a su lado.

- esto es ridículo, Inuyasha.

- no, no lo es. Es una simple medida de precaución. Es tarde y el edificio esta vacío.

- de acuerdo, como quieras –dijo avanzando por el pasillo, conciente de que caminaba detrás de ella.

Todos los despachos estaban vacíos.

Al abrir la puerta de los servicios, Inuyasha la tomo por el codo.

- déjame echar un vistazo –dijo soltándola.

Solo después de comprobar que no había nadie más en las cabinas, la dejo entrar.

- esta puerta se queda abierta –añadió y Kagome suspiro- me quedare esperando.

Kagome se dirigió a la última cabina y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Kagome salio del cuarto de baño, Inuyasha estudio su rostro, divertido.

- te acompañare a tu despacho –dijo con ironía.

Mientras caminaba detrás de ella por el pasillo, se percato de lo bien que le sentaba el traje marfil que llevaba, como resaltaba su trasero y sus caderas, reparando en sus nalgas y esbeltas piernas. Deseaba alargar su mano y acariciar su trasero. Sonrío. Aquella no era una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que estaba molesta con él.

En lugar de ello, hundió las manos en los bolsillos y reparo en los zapatos de tacón de Kagome, que alargaban sus piernas.

Frustrado, sacudió la cabeza. Ni siquiera sus pies podían distraerle la sensualidad que toda ella resumaba.

- ¿me estas siguiendo?

Su elegante forma de caminar se había detenido. Se había dado la vuelta y lo miraba enfadada.

- he de tenerte vigilada, ¿recuerdas? –dijo tratando de controlar el creciente deseo que sentía en su interior.

Su reacción era exagerada. Aquel comportamiento se debía a años de forzada abstinencia, puesto que Kagome Higurashi no era la clase de mujer por la que se sentía atraído.

Su fría mirada lo dejo paralizado.

Aunque no era precisamente frío lo que transmitían sus ojos. Inuyasha sintió un irrefrenable deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos.

- estas invadiendo mi espacio –dijo ella con su voz sensual.

Lo estaba provocando a propósito.

- confía en mi. Me estoy manteniendo alejado de tu espacio personal –dijo él tratando de sonar divertido.

- ¿a esto llamas mantener las distancias? –pregunto ella arqueando las cejas y midiendo con la mirada el espacio que los separaba.

Tenía razón. Desde donde estaba podía advertir la suavidad de su piel y reparar en cada una de sus largas pestañas. Pero en lugar de admitirlo y separarse, un impulso primitivo lo hizo aceptar el reto de su mirada y acercarse a ella hasta que sus caderas se rozaron.

La expresión de sus ojos se volvió confusa.

- princesa, ahora, si que diría que estoy invadiendo tu espacio.

- Taisho… -dijo con un tono de advertencia en su voz- estas en mi cara.

- ¿en tu cara? No, todavía no, princesa. Pero eso puede cambiar.

Sin esperar una respuesta, inclino la cabeza y la beso en los labios.

Inuyasha ahogo su grito y aprovecho que separaba los labios para introducirle la lengua en la boca. La adrenalina se apodero de él. Apoyo las manos en el escritorio y estrecho sus caderas contra las de ella.

Ella gimió y lo agarro por los hombros. Inuyasha dejo de pensar por las sensaciones, haciéndola tumbarse sobre la mesa. Enseguida se coloco sobre ella, con el muslo separando sus piernas. Apoyo sus pesos sobre los codos para no aplastarla y continúo besándola con urgencia.

Ella le devolvía el beso con una pasión que nunca hubiera imaginado tras la fría actitud que mostraba al mundo.

Tras poder detener el creciente deseo que ardía en él, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar mordiéndole los labios con desesperación. Su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Obligándose a calmarse, continuo besándola por la mejilla, bajando hacia la delicada piel de su cuello.

Separándose un poco, comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto la camisola de seda que llevaba.

Era preciosa y muy femenina, con aquella delicada piel y sus finos huesos. Apoyo la mano sobre su palidez. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tocaba la piel de una mujer.

La tensión se acumulo en él, mientras contenía la ansiedad y se concentraba en la mujer que tenia al lado. Acaricio el suave material de su ropa imaginando que se sentiría al rozar su piel.

Aparto la camisola y abrió el sujetador, observando con ansias sus pechos. Se inclino y lamió uno de aquellos provocativos pezones. Ella dejo escapar un gemido y arqueo su cuerpo contra el de él.

Inuyasha deslizo una mano hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo y la metió bajo su falda, comenzando a juguetear con el valle que había entre sus muslos. Deseaba tocarla allí donde estaba mas caliente y sentir su humedad.

Kagome se retorció y la falda se abrió. Él se aparto liberándola de su peso e, incapaz de resistirse, se quedo observándola.

El encaje blanco cubriendo sus partes mas intimas fue como un jarro de agua fría. De pronto tuvo recuerdos de una ropa interior y sus pensamientos se convirtieron en torbellinos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Se enderezo, se paso una mano por el pelo y evito mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? –Pregunto con voz entrecortada- creí que querías…

Incapaz de responder, respiro hondo varias veces antes de hablar.

- ¿no tienes protección?

Inuyasha dejo escapar un extraño sonido. ¿Para que necesitaba protección? Hacia años que no deseaba a una mujer. Un estremecimiento lo sacudió mientras observaba a la mujer que estaba sobre la mesa.

Cuando por fin levanto la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, la tristeza que vio en ellos le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. Trago saliva.

No había imaginado tanta pasión. Era más de la que nunca había sentido. Hasta entonces, siempre había llevado el control, pero esta vez lo había perdido. Ella era quien controlaba la situación, parecía saber exactamente lo que quería. No había ni rastro de la fría mujer con la que trabajaba y no estaba seguro de poder asimilar aquel cambio.

¿Podía seguir adelante con su plan de venganza? Por primera ves las dudas lo asaltaron.

Ella no era Kira. El pánico se apodero de él. De repente, aquello ya no tenía nada que ver con un asunto de protección o de venganza. Tenia que admitir que había traicionado la memoria de su difunta esposa. Maldita fuera. Debía de estar desesperado.

Lo último que esperaba que ocurriera era que Kagome Higurashi lo excitara.

* * *

jajaja se que muchos me querran matar por haber terminado ahi el capitulo ahi n_nU pero, esperen... esperen... lo que muchos estan esperando se acerca cada ves mas... avanzando rapido ¿eh? la verdad estoy disfrutando muchisimo el haces esta adaptacion, me encanta leer todos sus lindos comentarios ^o^

Por favor, diganme que les parecio este capitulo, me encanta saber su opinion, muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer y tambien a aquellos que me dejan su comentario :D

¿que esperan mas adelante? ¡diganme! es bueno saber lo que esperan que ocurra con esta parejita. Bueno pues aqui les dejo el capitulo 5. espero seguir actualizando asi de rapido, pero la verdad esque ahora si se me complicara un poco mas, intentare escribir un poco en el trabajo para avanzar un poco mas, porque en la escuela (que era donde normalmente escribia en ratos libres) ya no se va a poder, al menos no en la clase de Psicologia general u,u ni Anatomia...

No olviden que me encanta leer su opinion, dudas, comentarios y demas... pueden escribirme a mi mail, mi espacio, metro, facebook y lo que se les ocurra (todo lo encontraran en mi perfil) ¡muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta este capitulo!

Nos vemos en el siguiente... ¡adios!

Youko'Cullen-Wolff


	6. Confusión

**Confusión **

- ¿Inuyasha?

Kagome se separo del escritorio que tenia contra su espalda y lo roseo por el cuello. Por unos segundos, Inuyasha se resistió y ella pensó que todo estaba perdido. Entonces, el suspiro y se acerco a su cara, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. En el ultimo momento, el hundió el rostro en el hombro de Kagome, evitando el beso que ella quería darle.

- claro que no necesitamos protección, ¿verdad? –suspiro Kagome, tratando de mostrarse seductora- todo este asunto es sobre un niño, ¿no es cierto?

Al comprobar que el cuerpo de Inuyasha temblaba, se sintió culpable de su mentira. Ignorando aquella sensación, levanto la cabeza. Desde su posición, no podía ver sus ojos, tan solo sus parpados, sus largas pestañas y la tensión de sus mejillas. Aun así, podía sentir su angustia. ¿Estaba teniendo dudas? Por un momento, sintió empatia hacia él, pero luego se puso tensa. Sus motivos no eran sinceros. La había usado.

Si se apartaba ahora, nunca le haría el amor, por lo que nunca sabría si…

No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Inuyasha era su oportunidad para recuperar los años que había perdido. Él era diferente, ¡era su marido! Una extraña sensación de orgullo se apodero de ella. Tenia que controlarse. No podía sentirse atraída o dependiente de Inuyasha. Se mordió el labio. Su matrimonio no tenía vocación de perdurar. Las semillas de la destrucción ya habían germinado y si llegaba a descubrir la verdad…

La verdad. Se quedo mirando fijamente la sombra de la barba de sus mejillas. En cuanto se enterara, su matrimonio estaría acabado. Pero al menos, algún día tendría recuerdos a los que aferrarse cuando lo único que le quedara fuera la dirección de Sinco.

Atraída por la necesidad de tocarlo, le acaricio el rostro.

- venga, no tenemos un momento que desperdiciar.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido y entonces se levanto, apartándose de ella. Kagome retiro la mano y, de repente, se sintió muy sola.

- por extraño que parezca, no puedo hacer esto –dijo él dándole la espalda- todavía no.

Se sintió dolida. ¿Acaso no le resultaba deseable? No. Se negaba a creerlo. La había visto ardiendo en deseo por ella. Tan pronto le había arrancado la ropa, besándola como si no pudiera controlar su impulso sexual, como apartándose de ella en silencio.

- ¿quieres decir que no quieres hacer el… -comenzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo, cambiando las palabras-, tener sexo conmigo?

Él se giro y curvo los labios. Kagome adivino un brillo de repugnancia en los ojos.

- ¿de veras quieres hacerlo aquí, en tu oficina? ¿Sobre el escritorio? –pregunto a su alrededor-. Podemos ser interrumpidos en cualquier momento por los encargados de la limpieza.

- podemos cerrar la puerta con llave –sugirió, dibujando una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

La imagen de ambos retozando sobre el escritorio, la hizo sonrojarse, haciendo desaparecer la excitación y el ansia que habían florecido en su interior. Hacia que aquello pareciera muy sórdido.

Inuyasha no le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lentamente, Kagome se incorporo y se bajo la falda.

- no importa –dijo en un intento desesperado de recuperar la normalidad-. Solo ha sido un beso.

Incluso mientras las decía, sabía que aquellas palabras eran una gran mentira. Había sido algo más que un beso, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo ante Inuyasha. Y menos si la miraba como si fuera una completa desconocida y no la mujer con la que se había casado ese mismo día.

Mientras se abotonaba la chaqueta con manos temblorosas, se bajo del escritorio.

»Hey, ¿te acuerdas de mi?« -Deseó decirle- »soy Kagome Higurashi, la mujer a la que intentaste dejar embarazada«.

Pero se lo pensó mejor. No había falta recordarle a Inuyasha quien era ella. Todavía vestía el mismo traje que se había puesto ante el oficiante y la alianza que le había puesto en su dedo esa misma mañana, junto al anillo que le había reglado el sábado.

Pero todo había cambiado. Bajo su chaqueta, sus pezones estaban tensos y duros, y su sujetador desabrochado. Inuyasha, había bajado aquella mascara de desprecio, parecía afectado y tenia el cabello revuelto por donde se había pasado las manos.

- Inuyasha –dijo poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Por unos instantes, él no se movió. Luego, dejo caer la cabeza y rió con amargura, mientras todo su cuerpo de agitaba.

- confía en mi, no lo entenderías.

Ella respiro hondo.

- quizá deberías confiar en mi. Cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa.

Silencio.

- no puedo confiar en ti –dijo al cabo de unos segundos, dejando caer los brazos a los lados.

Aturdida, retiro la mano de su hombro y se aparto. No le sorprendían sus palabras, aunque no esperaba sentir aquel dolor. Pero en el fondo, tenia razón en no confiar en ella.

- ¿Por qué soy una Higurashi?

Él ignoro aquella pregunta desafiante.

- si confiara en ti… -dijo haciendo una pausa-, seria una traición.

Kagome se quedo mirando como apretaba sus muslos con las manos, tratando de luchar contra lo que estuviera pensando.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡demonios!, es en mi mismo en quien no puedo confiar –dijo levantando la cabeza- ¿en que estoy pensando? ¿En acostarme con una Higurashi?

Sus ojos transmitían una mezcla de sentimientos. Kagome reconoció la ira, el recelo y algo ardiente y pasional en aquellos hermosos ojos dorados. Sus palabras volvieron a golpearla y una segunda oleada de dolor invadió su cuerpo. Pero se negaba a mostrarse enojada ya que sospechaba que esa era su intención.

- ¿quieres decir que quieres que lo intentemos de otra manera?

- ¿de otra manera?

- hay algunos procedimientos médicos, ya sabes. No tienes porque tocarme.

¿Por qué estaba sugiriendo aquello? Quería hacer el amor con él, quería sentirse como una mujer de verdad. El procedimiento medico lo echaría todo a perder.

Por unos instantes, él se quedo pensativo mientras esperaba tensa su respuesta. ¿Daría por terminado todo aquel plan? ¿O acaso le resultaba tan repugnante que prefería la opción médica para evitar tocarla?

Los segundos pasaron.

- ¡no! Quiero estar seguro de que el niño sea mío, que sea un Taisho –dijo con mitrada endurecida-. Quiero que el mundo, especialmente tu padre y tu hermana sepan exactamente como se llevo a cabo la concepción.

Así seria una venganza pública. Nada le proporcionaría más satisfacción que eso. Aquello le produjo un dolor mas intenso de lo que nunca había experimentado. Incluso mas que…

No, mejor seria que no pensara en eso. Kagome aparto la mirada, decidida a no mostrarse débil ante él. Inuyasha tenía facilidad para herirla.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que descubriera el poder que tenia sobre ella. Recuperando la compostura, decidió que no se merecía su compasión. Pasara lo que pasara, Inuyasha no la tendría.

Kagome no rompió el silencio en todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Cansada, se concentro en la carretera, comprobando una y otra ves el retrovisor, aminorando la velocidad en ocasiones y pasando de un carril a otro, tal y como Inuyasha le había enseñado. Mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Inuyasha comprobaba a través del espejo del pasajero, si les estaban siguiendo. Giro en una calle estrecha de Newmarket, después de mirar a un lado y a otro, tomo el camino de entrada a la estrecha y esbelta casa de dos plantas. Tras apagar el motor, solo se oyó el sonido de la puerta del garaje mientras se cerraba.

Un completo silencio se hizo entre ellos. Kagome se quedo a la espera de que Inuyasha dijera algo. Pero al ver que no lo hacia, contuvo un suspiro y salio.

El garaje tenía un acceso directo a un vestíbulo que daba a la cocina. Inuyasha la siguió al interior de la casa. Kagome sabia que Inuyasha había estado ahí la semana anterior para echar un vistazo al lugar. Había ordenado incrementar las medidas de seguridad antes de mostrarse satisfecho. Su ropa estaba colgada en el dormitorio principal, Toutosai, el hombre de confianza de su padre, se había encargado personalmente de hacer el traspaso de sus propiedades y de entregar un maletín a Inuyasha.

Toutosai había comentado que el mobiliario era muy escaso y Kagome había accedido a elegir los muebles del dormitorio y del salón de estar en un catalogo. Como Inuyasha había insistido en que el suyo fuera un matrimonio real, había elegido una cama matrimonial enorme, con el propósito de que hubiera mucho espacio entre Inuyasha y ella.

Había sido entretenido tomar tantas decisiones y eso la había ayudado a contener el inesperado sentimiento de culpabilidad. Era su casa y no la de Inuyasha. No había tenido que consultarle nada puesto que su estancia allí seria temporal. Aun así, había decidido dejar de comprar por catalogo y salir a gastar dinero durante el fin de semana.

Dejo las llaves del coche, dejo su maletín y se dirigió a la nevera. La había dejado llena el viernes antes de la falsa boda, aunque lo cierto es que le había parecido una boda real. Estaba hecho un lío. Ya no sabía distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía.

Saco una bandeja de lasaña congelada, retiro el envoltorio y la metió en el horno. Inuyasha estaba comprobando los cierres de las ventanas y oyó sus pasos mientras recorría el salón.

Rápidamente, puso la mesa. Cinco minutos más tarde, Inuyasha regreso a la cocina y Kagome le dio una botella de vino y un sacacorchos.

- ¿necesitas ayuda, princesa?

Ella sintió alivio al oír su voz calmada. Por una vez, el que se dirigiera a ella como princesa no le molestaba. Al menos, volvía a hablarle después de aquel beso.

- puedo abrir la botella. Es solo que pensé que te gustaría hacer algo útil.

- ah…

¿Se habría dado cuenta de todo aquel asunto de la seguridad la estaba poniendo nerviosa? Por no mencionar la espiral de tensión que su cercanía le provocaba. Una copa de vino la ayudaría a relajarse y crearía una agradable atmosfera entre ellos. La noche anterior la habían pasado en la suite del hotel San Lorenzo y habían pasado el día trabajando como siempre. Aquella noche seria la primera que pasaran juntos en casa, como cualquier matrimonio normal y eso la incomodaba.

Inuyasha le entrego una copa y rápidamente le dio un sorbo, sintiendo la calidez del vino. Le sonrío y al ver que le devolvía la sonrisa, Kagome comenzó a relajarse. Todo iba a salir bien.

Cuando la alarma del horno sonó, saco la lasaña, la sirvió en dos platos, y coloco uno de ellos frente a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto él frunciendo el ceño.

- lasaña.

- no –dijo él escarbando en la comida con el tenedor, mientras sacudía la cabeza en forma negativa-. Lo llames como lo llames, te aseguro que esto no es una lasaña. Ya te preparare una para que veas la diferencia.

- ¿sabes cocinar? –dijo Kagome como si fuera un extraterrestre recién llegado de otro planeta.

Su padre ni siquiera sabía freír un huevo.

- claro

Debía imaginar que Inuyasha Taisho sabía cocinar. Se le daba bien hacer cualquier cosa. Su orgullo así lo exigía.

- bueno, ahora mismo no hay otra opción. He cocinado yo. Puedes comértelo o morirte de hambre.

- yo no llamaría cocinar a meter un trozo de cartón en el horno.

- ya me enseñaras lo que es cocinar –dijo ella amablemente-. Siempre me ha gustado ver los programas de cocina y ahora tengo un chef para mi sola en mi propia casa.

Él le dirigió una mirada que pudo haberla fulminado en el acto. A continuación, partió un trozo de lasaña con el tenedor y se lo metió en la boca. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Qué tal esta?

Él asintió.

- no tan mal como esperaba. Pero si mi madre se entera de que estoy comiendo esto, me deshereda.

- tu madre vive en Italia ¿verdad?

Él afirmo con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo es que acabaste en Nueva Zelanda?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- fui miembro del ejercito y mientras estuvo destinado en Afganistán, hice algunos amigos de Nueva Zelanda, que me hablaron muy bien de su país. Vine a hacer una visita y conocí a Kira. Cuando llego el momento de regresar, decidí quedarme. Lo siguiente que supe es que me había casado y alguien me presento a tu padre y conseguí un trabajo. Esa es la historia de mi vida.

- si, claro –dijo ella sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

Inuyasha era un fascinante y misterioso Puzzle, cuyas piezas tenia que encajar.

Después de cenar, él bostezo.

- hora de meterse en la cama.

Kagome se puso de pie, nerviosa.

- ve tu primero. Hay algo que quiero ver en el ordenador. Enseguida subiré.

- ¿vas a comprobar tu correo electrónico?

- ¡no! –Dijo Kagome convencida de que Inuyasha esperaría a que leyera sus mensajes-. Tan solo quiero echar un último vistazo al informe.

No tenía porque hacerlo, pero necesitaba una razón para retrazar su marcha a la cama. Si podía, no se acostaría hasta que él estuviera dormido.

- esta bien, te are compañía.

No quería que Inuyasha se quedara con ella, pero no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

- subiré el ordenador portátil.

Eso le daría una razón para estar ocupada, antes de que la habitación se quedara a oscuras.

Inuyasha la siguió escaleras arriba y, de repente, volvió a hacerse un incomodo silencio entre ellos.

Kagome dejo el ordenador en la cama y tomo su camisón. Luego, se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerro la puerta. Respiro hondo y trato de calmar los nervios. Mas calmada, se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha.

Después de secarse, se puso el camisón de seda y volvió al dormitorio. Inuyasha estaba de pie junto a la ventana, a oscuras y no se giro al escuchar la puerta.

- hace una noche preciosa. Hay luna llena.

- ¿de verdad? –dijo ella atravesando la habitación.

- ten cuidado. Recuerda lo que te dije. Nunca te pares en medio de la ventana. Quédate a un lado y ocúltate tras las cortinas. Eso difuminara el contorno de tu cuerpo y hará mas difícil que puedan hacer diana.

Kagome se coloco junto a él. Fuera, la luna brillaba sobre el mar. Era tan grande que parecía poder tocarla con solo alargar su mano. Además, se adivinaba el perfil del volcán de la isla Rangitoto.

- por eso me gusta este sitio. La naturaleza, el espacio, parece parte del paraíso. Lo he echado mucho de menos.

Su voz era apenas un susurro. Kagome era conciente del romanticismo de aquella calida y oscura noche. Percibió el olor de Inuyasha y su corazón se detuvo.

Lentamente, lo tomo del brazo. Su piel era tan firme y calida y sintió un cosquilleo al rozarla.

- me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Inuyasha se quedo quieto. Después de unos segundos, dejo escapar el aire.

- ha sido un día muy largo. Necesito darme una ducha. Trata de dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

Kagome se sintió rechazada. Habría preferido que le hubiera dicho a las claras que se durmiera antes de que volviera, para que así no le molestara.

* * *

Hola! aqui nuevamente dejandoles otro capitulo de este fic, nuevamente aprovecho para darle las gracias a todos aquellos que se han romado la molestia de leer esta historia y por supuesto a quienes me dejan su comentario ^o^

En este capitulo espero que no me quieran acecinar a Inuyasha por como trata a Kagome, en el fondo es un chico bueno, se los juro n_nU solo que esta confundido y muy dolido por su pasado... pero él es bueno... En otras cosas... cualquier parecido entre Kagome y Akene Tendo es mera coincidencia n_nU

Bueno, espero que disfruten del cap y por favor no se olviden de **DEJARME SU REVIEW** ya saben que me encanta saber que es lo que opinan sobre la historia.

Aprovechando les informo que hay **UNA NUEVA NOTA EN MI PERFIL** que seguramente sera del interes de varios de ustedes. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, si tienen alguna duda, no duden en hacermela saber por medio de un review, mail, post en el metro, nota en el face o comentario en el libro de visitas del space live, todos son mas que bien recibidos ^o^

**_Youko'Cullen-Wolff_**


	7. Dejandose Llevar

**Dejándose Llevar**

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Inuyasha a la mañana del sábado siguiente.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar el contenido del último sobre que le había llegado.

- tranquila –dijo tomándola de las manos.

Con curiosidad, tomo el sobre y saco una carpeta con el membrete de un banco. Dentro había un puñado de billetes, una chequera, una tarjeta de crédito y algunos folletos publicitarios. Se quedo mirando el contenido como si se tratara de un nido de serpientes. Se obligo a introducir la mano y saco la tarjeta de crédito.

- Kagome Taisho –leyó y acaricio el trozo de plástico, sintiendo que su corazón se le encogía al ver su nombre al lado del apellido de Inuyasha- no necesito todo esto –dijo levantando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no? Eres mi esposa –dijo él arqueando las cejas.

¿Acaso era dolor lo que reflejaban sus ojos? No, eso era imposible, se dijo Kagome. Nada de lo que hiciera o dijera podría nunca molestar a Inuyasha Taisho.

- soy una esposa temporal, no una esposa real.

- estamos casados.

- pero no por las razones que deberíamos estarlo. Había dejado bien claro cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia ella. Siempre se metía en la cama cuando ya dormía y se levantaba antes de que se despertara.

Kagome se quedo pensativa.

- y aunque lo estuviéramos, no creo que aceptara todo esto –concluyó.

- no te entiendo –dijo él.

- pues deberías.

Él echo la cabeza hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

- ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

- me dijiste que no quisiste el dinero de tu esposa cuando estaba viva, que quisiste conseguirlo por tus propios medios. Tenias tu orgullo –dijo poniéndose de pie-. Bien, pues yo también tengo el mío. Necesito tener mi independencia. Mi padre siempre me ha dado lo que he querido, pero siempre he tenido que pagar un alto precio por ello.

Rápidamente, guardo la tarjeta, el dinero y los folletos en la carpeta y se la entrego.

- ¿y crees que yo haría lo mismo? ¿Qué usaría el dinero para retenerte?

- ¿acaso no lo harías? –dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

- ¡nunca!

- digamos que ya me has puesto suficientes ataduras.

Él se quedo en silencio mirando la carpeta. Tras unos segundos, levanto la mirada.

- considéralo desde mi perspectiva. Estoy viviendo en tu casa. Te ocupas de comprar la comida y has hecho que Toutosai se encargara de los muebles. No pago gasto alguno. Básicamente, soy un hombre mantenido. Y esto –dijo agitando la carpeta-, me hace sentir mejor.

¿Un hombre mantenido? A su orgullo, no debería de gustarle nada. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- comprendo tu dilema.

- te propongo una cosa. Tú te quedas con el dinero y la chequera y yo me quedo con la tarjeta. Cada mes la usare hasta un límite determinado, como si fuera una renta, ¿de acuerdo? –propuso y dio una cifra.

Al ver que estaba a punto de rebatirle, Kagome subió la cantidad a fin de satisfacer su orgullo masculino.

- eres muy terca, bajo esa apariencia tan dulce –dijo con tono amable, mientras sacaba la tarjeta de crédito y se la entregaba-. Pero yo también he tomado una decisión y voy a llevarla a cabo. Voy a comprar algo para la casa.

Kagome asintió. Si él podía transigir, algo que siempre había dudado que pudiera hacer, ella también podría.

El sábado pasó en un suspiro.

De vuelta en Newmarket, el centro de compras de Auckland, Inuyasha tenía que admitir que se lo había pasado bien eligiendo junto a Kagome una alfombra para el salón, unos floreros con brillantes estampados y comprando una gran mesa de roble, similar a la que tenían sus padres en la cocina. En aquella mesa había aprendido recetas de su madre, había hecho los deberes junto a sus hermanas y había visto a su padre leer el periódico por las noches.

Al llegar a casa, comprobó los alrededores antes de que Kagome se bajara del coche y entrara. Se dirigió al salón, donde se quito los zapatos y se sentó en el sofá con las manos llenas de paquetes.

- los pies me están matando –dijo riendo, al ver que Inuyasha hacia aspavientos, exagerando el peso de las bolsas que llevaba.

- las mujeres no saben parar de comprar –dijo él haciendo una mueca-. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para beber?

- si, algo frió, por favor.

- tus deseos son mis ordenes.

Ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

- así me gusta.

Por un momento, se quedo sin habla llevado por su energía y vitalidad. Le gustaba oírla reír. Tras unos instantes, salio de su ensimismamiento y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al volver, le entrego un vaso grande lleno de un líquido color verdoso.

- prueba esto.

Se sentó junto a ella, con su muslo rozándola y una agradable y reconfortante sensación lo invadió al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Sin reparar en sus actos, tomo su mano y el rodeo con la suya.

- esta muy bueno –dijo ella después de dar un largo trago a la bebida-. Háblame de Kira. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Estaba tan relajado, que se estremeció ante aquella inesperada pregunta.

- en una fiesta de la embajada. Yo me encargaba de la seguridad y ella estaba ahí con una amiga. Era italiana y eso nos unió. Le pedí una cita y ella acepto. Cuando descubrí quien era, ya fue demasiado tarde.

Se detuvo recordando la discusión que tuvo con Kira cuando descubrió que era miembro de la poderosa familia de los Rivaldi. Herido en su orgullo, había intentado cortar la relación, pero ella se resistió, diciendo que estaban enamorados y debían casarse. La preciosa y temperamental Kira, a la que había amado con locura.

- nos casamos a las seis semanas de conocernos. Su familia vino hasta aquí para la boda. Pero… -se detuvo y dirigió una extraña mirada a Kagome-, ya sabes que soy un hombre muy orgulloso. Estaba decidido a seguir viviendo en Nueva Zelanda y continuar trabajando. Mi esposa no iba a mantenerme. A veces mi carácter sacaba de quicio a Kira.

Al final, se comprometieron. Ella uso su dinero para comprar ropa y otros caprichos femeninos, pero vivieron en un apartamento que él alquilo y que pagaba con su sueldo.

- así que ya estabas casado cuando comenzaste a trabajar con mi padre. Debieron ser muy jóvenes los dos.

- tenia veintiún años cuando conocí a Kira. Ella tenía ocho años más. Yo estaba encantado de que aquella mujer tan sofisticada me encontrara atractivo –dijo sonriendo con tristeza al recordar lo halagado que se había sentido.

La expresión del rostro de Kagome era indescifrable.

- no me sorprende que llamaras su atención –dijo ella con un brillo pícaro en los ojos de repente, sus facciones se transformaron-. Aunque tan solo fueras un chiquillo.

- ¿un chiquillo? –Dijo Inuyasha tratando de mostrarse molesto, aunque le fue imposible al ver su mirada-. ¿Quién es el chiquillo? Era tan solo uno o dos años más joven de lo que tu eres ahora –añadió sonriéndole.

Al ver que le devolvía la sonrisa, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Aquella muestra de afecto le agradaba. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie sobre Kira. Era como si una enorme barrera se hubiera venido abajo.

Con su mano libre, Kagome tomo su copa. Inuyasha observo como se movía su garganta al tragar el jugo y continúo bajando la vista por el escote hasta el primer botón de su vestido. Al sentir la tensión en aumento, se obligo a no apretar con tanta fuerza la fina mano de Kagome.

Aquella tela resaltaba sus pechos…

Aparto la mirada. Era atractiva, agradable, considerada y divertida.

Dejo de reparar en sus virtudes y sencillamente admitió que le gustaba, que había pasado un buen día y que se había divertido como había años que no lo hacia.

Y eso le preocupo.

Porque todo aquello no tenia que ver con pasarla bien. Se había puesto una meta que nunca conseguiría si continuaba sintiéndose culpable cada vez que Kagome mostrara una sonrisa. Lo que tenia que hacer era vengarse.

Su padre se estaba muriendo. Inuyasha era el último Taisho. Le había prometido a su padre junto a la cama del hospital que temía fuera su lecho de muerte, que viviría para verlo.

Kagome Higurashi iba a darle un bebe, un heredero del nombre Taisho. No podía dejar que un sentimiento de traición hacia Kira se interpusiera en su camino. La había amado y nunca se enamoraría de Kagome Higurashi. No había ninguna posibilidad de traicionar a Kira. Aquello tenía que ver con la vida, con una nueva vida y no con un nuevo amor.

Si así era, ¿en que momento se había vuelto todo tan complicado? ¿En el altar junto a Kagome en aquella falsa ceremonia? ¿Al tomar su mano entre la suya y jurarle amor, respeto y fidelidad?

Estrecho su mano entre las suyas y ella entrelazo sus dedos.

Algo se agito en su interior y pensó que debía ser atracción sexual. No tenía porque sentirse culpable por ello. Era la vieja respuesta de un hombre hacia una atractiva mujer con la que sabia que iba a acostarse. Aquella fuerza provenía del hecho de que hacia mucho tiempo desde que no tenía relaciones sexuales y no tenia nada que ver con los sentimientos.

Nadie esperaba que viviera como un monje.

Podía hacerlo, debía hacerlo. A menos que estuviera dispuesto a defraudar a su padre.

Kagome flexiono sus pies, cansados de tanto caminar por Newmarket. Inuyasha se puso de pie y ella sintió una sensación de perdida al verlo salir hacia el pasillo. Ese día, habían reído juntos y habían establecido un lazo de afinidad entre ellos. Y ahora, la dejaba a solas. Toda la felicidad que sentía, desapareció.

Era peligroso sentirse tan feliz. Todo aquello era provisional. Tenia la mirada fija en sus pies descalzos cuando Inuyasha regreso con una toalla que había tomado del cuarto de baño de invitados.

- ¿te duelen los pies? –pregunto sentándose junto a ella.

- me están matando –dijo- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- no puedo permitirlo, así que te are sentir mejor.

Inuyasha se inclino hasta ella y Kagome sintió su calido aroma. De pronto, volvió a sentir esperanzas, pero en seguida contuvo aquel sentimiento. No podía permitirse caer rendida a los pies de Inuyasha.

Aparto aquel pensamiento, mientras él colocaba cuidadosamente su pie sobre el regazo y lo envolvía en la calida y húmeda toalla. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en los doloridos músculos de su pie, relajándose poco a poco. Después de unos minutos, Inuyasha aparto la toalla e hizo lo mismo con el otro pie.

Kagome gimió.

- ¡que delicia!

- relájate y libera toda la tensión –dijo comenzando a darle un masaje en la planta de los pies.

Kagome suspiro.

- como quieras.

- ¿desde cuando haces lo que yo quiero?

- desde siempre –respondió sonriéndole-. Sigue haciéndome eso en los pies y seré tu esclava de por vida.

Inuyasha rió.

- nunca he conocido una mujer como tu. Pareces muy dócil, pero en el fondo, tienes una voluntad de hierro.

- ¡oh!

Lo cierto es que en el fondo, aquel comentario le agrado. Al menos, había alguien que no la consideraba una hija caprichosa, una hermana ingenua ni una mujer florero. No, se dijo antes de dejarse llevar por la emoción. Para él solo era una mujer a la cual dejar embarazada.

- justo ahora que creía que había comenzado a conocerte, vas y me confundes –dijo soltando un pie y tomando el otro.

Siguió dedicándole una cuidadosa atención al masaje que le estaba dando y ella se dejo llevar por las oleadas de placer, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Lentamente, sus manos comenzaron a subir por su pierna, hasta la parte interior de sus rodillas.

- mira lo que estamos haciendo. Te estoy dando un masaje en tus pies doloridos. Deberías estar protestando de dolor, pero con esos gemidos de placer, me estas excitando.

Sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse. Lo estaba excitando. La deseaba.

El último de los botones de su vestido se abrió.

- siento tu piel calida y suave bajo mis manos –dijo acariciando con el dedo pulgar su muslo.

Kagome sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. Un segundo botón se abrió y ella contuvo el aliento en espera del siguiente movimiento.

- Kagome…

Al abrir los ojos, vio su rostro frente al suyo, tan cerca, que lo único que pudo ver fueron sus pupilas dilatadas.

- ¿si?

- ¿estas lista para esto?

Ella asintió, pero tenia dudas. ¿Debía dejar que Inuyasha le hiciera el amor sabiendo que lo único que buscaba en ella era su fertilidad? Su cadera rozo la de ella y sintió una oleada de calor en su interior. Estaba excitado. ¡Claro que podía hacerlo!

Él la miro frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿estas segura, _cara_?

Su pulso se acelero al oír aquella expresión de cariño. Pero enseguida volvió a la realidad. Tan solo estaba tratando de hacerlo mas fácil para ambos y no significaba nada. Por unos segundos, se quedo pensativa. Quería aprender con Inuyasha lo que era dejarse llevar por la pasión. Si lo rechazaba, si le contaba todo, ¿volvería a hacerle el amor? ¿O se marcharía y buscaría otra mujer? Quizá fuera tras Kykio. Cerró los ojos.

- si, estoy segura.

Le paso su fuerte brazo por la espalda y con el otro, la tomo de las rodillas. Sintió que su estomago le daba un vuelco al verse entre sus brazos.

- ¡Inuyasha! –Dijo amarrándose a sus hombros- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- si me estas preguntando eso, debe hacer tanto tiempo para ti como para mi. –dijo arqueando una ceja y dirigiéndose a la escalera- voy a llevarte a un sitio mas cómodo.

Kagome desvío la mirada de la suya y se mordió un labio. Sentía latir su corazón junto al hombro y sospecho que seria debido a la excitación más que al esfuerzo de cargarla.

- se me había olvidado lo agradable que es abrazar a una mujer –dijo Inuyasha junto a su cuello, haciéndola sentir otra oleada de escalofríos.

Ella rozo con la mejilla su pelo, respiro hondo y se preparo para lo que estaba por llegar. Inuyasha la dejo sobre la colcha. Por un instante, sus miradas se encontraron. Probablemente el había descubierto algo en sus ojos que revelaba lo mucho que deseaba aquello, porque gimió y se coloco sobre ella. La roseo con sus brazos y sus labios se fundieron en un beso.

Enseguida se sintió transportada a un lugar donde nada importaba más que el sabor de Inuyasha y la sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Las dudas e incertidumbres que l había invadido hasta hacia unos minutos, habían desaparecido.

Solo sentía el calor, la adrenalina… y a Inuyasha.

Le abrió el vestido y sus manos recorrieron su vientre desnudo. Su piel se estremeció al sentir el contacto. Al sentir que le acariciaba la base de sus pechos, gimió. Un segundo más tarde, el último botón cedió.

El vestido cayó al suelo, dejándola en ropa interior.

Kagome se sintió aliviada de que siempre llevara un conjunto en blanco inmaculado, pero enseguida ese pensamiento desapareció al sentir que acariciaba uno de sus pechos. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en cada uno de sus movimientos y en las sensaciones que le provocaban sus caricias.

No había nada malo en ella. No era frígida. Los rumores que la tachaban de mujer fría no eran ciertos.

Aquello la hizo sentirse liberada. Deseaba acariciarla como él la acariciaba. Tomo su camisa y se la saco de la cintura de los vaqueros. Inuyasha subió los brazos impaciente y se quito la camisa.

Al ver su pecho desnudo, Kagome contuvo el liento. Recorrió con sus manos los músculos de sus pectorales y él se estremeció. Enseguida incremento la presión de sus dedos, disfrutando de su piel y de la tensión que invadía su cuerpo.

Él se incorporo. Oyó que se bajaba la cremallera y sintió aprensión. Se quito los vaqueros y los dejo a un lado, quedándose con unos calzoncillos negros. Su mirada se poso en el bulto delator. Su aprensión dio paso a una nerviosa ansiedad. Había llegado a un punto sin retorno. En cuanto se quitara los calzoncillos no habría vuelta atrás.

Antes de mostrarse dubitativa, él volvió a tumbarse y sus labios volvieron a unirse. La sensación de su cuerpo casi desnudo contra el suyo la hizo sentir un escalofrío y sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar debido a los nervios y a la excitación.

Él se aparto.

- ¿tienes frío?

Ella trago saliva y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿miedo?

- un poco –respondió ella con sinceridad.

- ¿de mi? –Pregunto preocupado, apartando la mano-. ¿Por qué?

No supo que responder.

Kagome tomo su mano y la llevo a su corazón.

- también estoy excitada –añadió y sus latidos se aceleraron al sentir el calor de su mano.

- no tienes ni idea de lo que eso me hace sentir –dijo él con los ojos encendidos por el deseo.

Con aquellas palabras, Kagome se sintió mas tranquila. Podía hacerlo, no seria tan difícil como había imaginado.

Inuyasha deslizo su mano hasta su pecho y unos segundos después, le abrió el sujetador. Kagome se arqueo al sentir que acariciaba sus senos y dejo escapar un sonido grutal de su garganta.

- quiero besarte ahí.

Ella asintió y, al verlo inclinar la cabeza, se quedo a la espera d sentir sus labios sobre sus pezones. Sin embargo, lamió la base del pecho, despertando sensaciones desconocidas. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, en espera de su siguiente movimiento.

- oh, Inuyasha.

Él levanto la cabeza.

- ¿te gusta?

- me encanta

Deseaba decirle que no se detuviera, pero la timidez la venció. Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió su lengua sobre la punta rosada de su pezón y una nueva oleada de intenso placer la invadió.

Los músculos de su vientre se contrajeron mientras trataba de contener los escalofríos que la recorrían y que la hacían temblar como un flan.

La adrenalina la invadía y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Inuyasha recorrió con la boca sus pechos y se detuvo a besar su ombligo antes de continuar. Luego, sintió que introducía los dedos por el borde de sus bragas. Excitada y temblorosa, se quedo a la espera del siguiente asalto.

Pero en ves de quitarle las bragas, Inuyasha se detuvo y levanto la cabeza. Sus manos se detuvieron junto al ombligo.

Sabía que lo había visto. Desesperada cerró los ojos.

- son de un accidente, ¿verdad?

Ella se quedo quieta, mientras él acariciaba su piel rugosa.

- si

- lo siento –dijo él bruscamente.

- hace mucho tiempo

- pero todavía duele, ¿verdad?

Kagome sospecho que se estaba refiriendo a las heridas que no se veían a simple vista. Pensó en su madre y en todos los sueños que habían quedado truncados por el accidente.

- si –dijo después de una pausa.

Él se aparto.

De repente, Kagome sintió frío. Ahí acababa todo. La miraría con lastima en los ojos y le diría que todo había acabado.

- ¿ves esto?

Aturdida, lo miro. No se había apartado y, aunque no podía ver sus ojos, no parecía un hombre a punto de huir. Seguía allí, junto a ella y volvió a sentirse esperanzada.

- mira –dijo él señalando su costado derecho.

Ella se inclino sobre su estomago para mirar. Una marca de apenas unos centímetros, rompía la perfección de su suave y bronceada piel.

- tu también tienes una cicatriz.

Pero aquella pequeña marca no podía igualar los dolorosos recuerdos que le traía la suya.

- cristal. Me lo hice el día que murió tu madre –dijo con una mirada turbia-. Me clave un par de fragmentos de cristal. Si tu madre hubiera estado sentada en el mismo sitio que yo, tan solo se habría hecho eso.

- Inuyasha –dijo ella temblando-. Fue un accidente. Mi madre murió como consecuencia de un accidente provocado por un conductor borracho. Nada de lo que hubieras hecho, habría podido evitarlo.

Sus manos la tomaron por las costillas y Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- nos cambiamos de sitio. Quería sentarse en el lado del pasajero. Debería haber muerto yo. Sin embargo, a mi no me paso nada y tu madre murió, Naraku sufrió importantes heridas y las secuelas emocionales te han afectado durante años.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no oía nombrar a Naraku Ishida. Naraku era el conductor aquel fatídico día. Había sufrido una conmoción cerebral y nunca se había recuperado del todo de sus heridas quedando incapacitado para trabajar.

Suspiro. Tres vidas se habían visto afectadas por el comportamiento negligente de un solo hombre. Miro a Inuyasha. No solo se habían visto afectados su madre, Naraku y ella. Inuyasha también había quedado marcado por aquel día.

- te sientes responsable –dijo rodeándolo por los hombros.

Él desvío la mirada y se quedo en silencio.

- eso es ridículo –continuo ella-. No fue culpa tuya.

- tu madre murió. Estuviste atrapada entre el amasijo de hierro durante horas –dijo con voz grave-. Durante los meses siguientes, permaneciste callada.

Recordó sus sonrisas y como siempre había intentado conversar con ella. Ahora sabía por que.

Kagome bajo la cabeza había confundido la preocupación y culpabilidad de Inuyasha con algo más, algo que le había provocado que cada ves que oyera su voz, su corazón latiera más deprisa.

Había imaginado que se debía a que se iba haciendo una mujer y ahora se daba cuenta de que le había estado ofreciendo su compasión, un hombro sobre el que llorar. No había sido amor, simplemente lastima por una muchacha que había perdido a su madre. Y todo, porque se sentía responsable de la trágica muerte de Naomi Higurashi.

Había sido una tonta.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Esta vez la necesitaba. ¿Qué mas daba el motivo? Era suficiente que lo hiciera. Se obligo a relajarse y le acaricio el brazo.

- estamos hablando demasiado.

- ¿prefieres que te bese?

- por favor –dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Kagome suspiro y se tumbo, llevada por la sensación de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha junto al suyo.

Lentamente, Inuyasha recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Kagome, haciendo que el deseo llegara a un punto insostenible.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? Deseaba mas, deseaba que la cubriera con su cuerpo y sentir su peso sobre ella.

Kagome tiro de él, haciéndole colocarse sobre ella y gimió. Aquello era lo que quería. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

Podía sentir su erección contra ella y lentamente separo las piernas. La única barrera entre ellos era la ropa interior. Movió las caderas e Inuyasha gimió en respuesta.

- me estas haciendo sufrir –murmuro él junto a su cuello.

Kagome sacudió su cuerpo contra el suyo, sin saber muy bien a donde le llevaba aquello, pero su cuerpo parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Inuyasha separo sus labios contra su cuello. Kagome contuvo el aliento mientras sentía un escalofrío en la nuca. A continuación, sintió un estremecimiento mientras él empujaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Durante unos segundos se aparto y recorrió sus piernas en sentido descendente. Cuando volvió a acercarse, su total desnudes se encontró con la humedad de su entrepierna.

Por un instante sintió pánico. ¿Y si estaba cometiendo un error? Pero una sensación de calma se apodero de ella. Deseaba que ocurriera aquello, deseaba a Inuyasha.

Le separo las piernas y se acoplo sobre ella. Luego, la acaricio con los dedos. Kagome se sintió avergonzada, pero enseguida, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido sobre aquella zona tan sensible la invadió.

Vacilante, dejo que continuara. Oleadas de excitación recorrieron su cuerpo, mientras en su interior se acumulaban sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.

- despacio, ya llegaremos.

Ella deslizo su mano y la coloco sobre la de él, sintiendo su respiración agitada.

- ¡despacio! Hace mucho que no hago esto.

Una gran alegría la invadió. La deseaba. Le estaba proporcionando el mismo placer que él a ella.

Suavemente, Kagome le mordió el cuello, saboreando su piel salada, mientras él movía sus caderas arriba y abajo y se estremecía.

El placer fue en aumento y Kagome sintió que su cuerpo se entregaba, mientras él la estrechaba con fuerza.

Inuyasha coloco sus labios sobre los de ella y la beso desesperadamente.

Incluso mientras la besaba, se percato de su indecisión. Había dejado de hacer aquellos movimientos que lo estaban volviendo loco y ahora parecía haberse quedado a la espera.

¿Acaso querría que se diera prisa? Enseguida se hundió en ella, haciéndola estremecerse. Quizá estuviera más excitada de lo que parecía. Así que incremento el movimiento de sus caderas, pero sus caderas continuaron quietas. Se sentía confundido.

- ¿te estoy haciendo daño? –pregunto levantando su cabeza.

Por su mirada, parecía aturdida. No había rastro de su habitual autoconfianza y se quedo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- estoy bien. No te detengas.

Él comenzó a apartarse para intentar algo nuevo.

- ¡no! –Exclamo Kagome rodeándolo con los brazos-. Por favor, no pares. No podría soportar que ahora te detuvieras.

Inuyasha volvió a penetrarla y ella gimió mientras lo rodeaba con sus piernas.

- oh, no. No puedo esperar más.

Inuyasha siguió moviéndose y, a pesar de que trato de mantener el control y de prolongar el placer, no pudo. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Kagome, murmuro algo y beso su delicada piel con urgencia. El calor de su sangre lo invadió hasta las orejas y apretó los dientes mientras trataba de contener las oleadas de placer.

- lo siento –dijo-. Te prometo que la próxima ves, disfrutaras más.

- ¿la próxima ves?

Él alzo la cabeza. Se había quedado muy quieta bajo él, con mirada desconcertada.

- si, no creo que tarde demasiado. Me haces sentir como un chiquillo.

- ¿ahora?

Él se quedo mirándola fijamente.

- puede que no ahora mismo –dijo sonriendo-. No soy un superhéroe, pero dado el efecto que me produces, no creo que tarde demasiado.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- puedo hacer que termines, si es que prefieres no esperar.

- ¿hacer que termine?

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Acaso ningún hombre le había provocado un orgasmo?

- pero, ¿con que clase de hombres has estado?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿nunca te has…? Bueno, ya sabes –dijo él sintiendo que le ardía el rostro.

Ella aparto la mirada.

- no, nunca… ya sabes.

Al ver como su voz se entrecortaba, una sensación de satisfacción lo invadió. Se lo había imaginado. Le estaba enseñando lo que era sentirse como toda una mujer.

- ha sido mi primera vez.

¿Su primera vez? Debía estar refiriéndose a que era su primer orgasmo, no a la primera ves que estaban con un hombre.

Se quedo mirando su frío y pálido rostro y recordó su indecisión. Su inmovilidad, sus tímidas caricias, sus temblores… aquella no era la manera de comportarse de una mujer experimentada.

Así que había sido su primera vez, pensó perplejo. Kagome Higurashi había sido virgen hasta ese entonces.

* * *

Hola! Bueno ya por fin la mision se ha cumplido! la verdad esque desde el viernes habia estado intentando subir este capitulo, lo que me recuerda: mil disculpas por atrasarme, no tenia planeado que tardara tanto, pero pues se me presentaron algunas cosas y luego me vengo encontrando con la "grata" sorpresa de que FF no queria subir los archivos

Asi que espero que me sepan comprender, fueron cosas fuera de mi control u,u

En otras cosas ya saben que agradezco enormemente y me encanta leer sus **REVIEWS** entre los ultimos que me llegaron agradezco el comentario que me dejo **MRS Taisho-Potter** acerca de las faltas de ortografia, se que son bastantes, pero espero y puedan comprender que al estar escribiendo los "errores de dedo" se van y al momento de revisar el texto con el corrector ortografico pues se me van unas que otras "palabrillas".

Bueno ya! hablando un poco de este capitulo se que es la tematica que muchos de ustedes estaban esperando: **EL LEMON** se que por el momento se lee algo "desabrido" pero esperen un poco mas adelante de la historia, y veran como la pasion entre esos dos se ira desatando mas y mas, en este punto de la historia Inu aun se siente muy confundido, asi que pues solo esperen un poco...

**Ultimo aviso:** posiblemente esta semana no pueda escribir casi si no es que absolutamente **nada** por cuestiones academicas y demas, me salio el compromiso de ir a representar a mi escuela junto con otros compañeros al congreso estatal, asi que andare un poco con eso; aun asi, tratare de aprevechar este puente para escribirles el proximo capitulo para dejarselos en los proximos dias.

Bueno ahora si, termino con esta biblia, esperando como siempre que me dejan sus comentarios acerca de la historia, ya saben que **ME ENCANTA** leer todos sus reviews!

Hasta el proximo capitulo!

Youko'Cullen-Wolff


	8. Culpa

**Culpa**

- no lo sabia

Sentado al borde de su cama, con el rostro entre las manos, Inuyasha se sentía como si lo hubiesen acusado de algún delito.

- de veras que no lo sabia.

- no podías saberlo, lo no te lo dije –dijo Kagome.

Deseaba poder sentir arrepentimiento de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. Eso aria mas fácil asimilar la reacción de humillación que veía en Inuyasha. Pero no podía. De hecho, estaba deseando que volviera a ocurrir, deseaba volver a sentir aquella agradable y calida sensación de placer. Sospechaba que había mucho más por descubrir y sabia sin ninguna duda que Inuyasha podía mostrárselo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué qué?

- no juegues conmigo, maldita sea. Esta bien, así que no supiste como decirme algo tan intimo. Lo que no acabo de entender es que… -se detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza-, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- veintidós –contesto ella.

- lo sé.

Al verlo molesto, trato de contener la risa.

- me lo preguntaste.

- ha sido una pregunta retórica. Créeme, se cuantos años tiene mi esposa.

Acababa de referirse a ella como su esposa. Por primera vez desde que se había apartado, le subió el ánimo. Se estiro y la sabana se deslizo, descubriendo la curva de uno de sus senos.

- ¿Cómo se las arregla una mujer de veintidós años para permanecer virgen en el mundo en el que vivimos?

- ¿esa es una pregunta retórica también?

- no –respondió-. Esta vez quiero una respuesta.

- una falta de ocasión.

- ¿una falta de ocasión? ¿Esa es la única respuesta que se te ocurre?

- trata de hacer cualquier cosa con tu padre pegado a la espalda. Cualquier empleado ira a informarle de tus movimientos.

- ese motivo no pareció reprimir a Kykio.

- Kykio es una exhibicionista, nunca le ha importado lo que pensara la gente. Yo quería intimidad.

- ¿y los chicos en la universidad?

- eran demasiado jóvenes.

- ¿y en el trabajo?

- ya los conoces. La mayoría están casados o son demasiado viejos.

- demasiado jóvenes, demasiado viejos –dijo Inuyasha perplejo.

Aquel comentario la hacia parecer demasiado quisquillosa, como si llevara toda la vida esperando a "don perfecto". Kagome cambio de postura, incomoda por el rumbo de aquella conversación.

Inuyasha bajo la vista y se dio cuenta de que la sabana se había caído unos centímetros mas.

Kagome evito subirla. No quería parecer una virgen miedosa. Podía mirar todo lo que quisiera. Desafiante, dejo que cayera unos centímetros más.

Inuyasha levanto la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Estaba pálido y su rostro mostraba una expresión interrogante.

Al menos sabía que aun la deseaba. Se sintió satisfecha, pero la incertidumbre de su mirada la aturdía. Evidentemente, Inuyasha debía estar pensando que no quería repetir la experiencia. No podía sentirse tan mal. De hecho, le había parecido una experiencia maravillosa hasta que él la había dado por finalizado tan bruscamente.

Respiro hondo, buscando las palabras para hacerle comprender.

- hay momentos en que es difícil admitir que no tienes experiencia. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? ¿Acercarme a cualquier desconocido y decirle que nunca antes lo había hecho y que me enseñara con cuidado lo que debía de hacer?

- no seas tonta –dijo con voz cortante.

- no lo soy. Estoy tratando de hacerte comprender mi dilema.

Eso le dolió.

- por si no lo recuerdas, no he tenido otra opción –señalo Kagome-. Amenazaste con romper el matrimonio de mi hermana si no hacia lo que quieras.

- nunca pensé que fueras…

- ¡no pensaste! –Dijo Kagome incorporándose, sin prestar atención a que la sabana se caía-. Ese es tu problema, planeaste todo esto, pero nunca consideraste las consecuencias ni a quien podías hacer daño.

- nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan inocente -dijo bajando la mirada y sonrojándose.

Ella enderezo la espalda, mostrando sus pechos turgentes y observo con satisfacción como Inuyasha volvía a bajar la vista.

- pues si, lo soy. Soy inocente de todo, excepto de ser una Higurashi.

- Kagome…

- no entiendo porque estas dándole tanta importancia a esto –dijo ella interrumpiéndolo-. Mi virginidad no se interpondrá en tu camino hacia lo que buscas.

- ya no –dijo en un extraño tono de voz-. Pero no le restes importancia. Creo que nunca en mi vida le había hecho el amor a una mujer virgen. Y eso es lo que me molesta. Algo que habías de haber reservado para tu marido, a la vista de que habías esperado tanto.

- tu eres mi marido –señalo Kagome, molesta por tener que recordárselo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que si se paraba a analizar su comentario, se daría cuenta de que él era el único hombre al que había deseado.

- y ése es un punto de vista tan antiguo, que haces que parezca un dinosaurio –añadió bruscamente.

- ¿un dinosaurio?

- si, una de esas criaturas que vivieron en la tierra hace millones de años.

- ¿me estas comparando con un Tyrannosaurus Rex? –Dijo arqueando una ceja y un brillo divertido apareció en sus ojos-. No soy ningún dinosaurio. Soy simplemente un italiano.

Kagome comenzó a reírse y sintió deseos de lanzarse entre sus brazos, besarlos y comenzar de nuevo.

- espero que esta reacción que has tenido al enterarte de mi condición, no te haga tener escrúpulos.

Al oír sus palabras, Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- volveremos a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Él se quedo pensativo, apartando la mirada. Cuando volvió a mirarla, sus ojos se habían vuelto sombríos.

- no deberíamos. Si tuviera algo de honor, no deberíamos. Pero por alguna razón sé que no podré detenerme, por mucho que lo intente.

- bien –dijo Kagome acercándose a él-. Entonces. ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo? Quizá mas lentamente esta vez.

- ¿satisfecha? –pregunto Inuyasha incorporándose sobre un codo y sonriendo a la mujer que estaba junto a él.

- por supuesto.

El entusiasmo en su respuesta lo hizo reír. Por como lo miraba, Inuyasha se sentía un hombre capaz de conquistar la cumbre de cualquier montaña, por alta que fuera.

La incomodidad que había sentido con anterioridad había desaparecido, dejándole una agradable sensación de satisfacción consigo mismo. En el fondo sabia que en cualquier momento su conciencia lo asaltaría y se arrepentiría de haberle robado la inocencia.

Ya se preocuparía mas tarde de lidiar con su conciencia y con las consecuencias de sus actos cuando todo aquello hubiera terminado y tuviera a su hijo entre los brazos.

- al menos, ahora se que no soy… fría.

Dejando sus preocupaciones a un lado, Inuyasha presto atención a lo que le estaba diciendo y frunció el ceño.

- no eres fría. Eres una de las personas más calidas y divertidas que nunca he conocido.

- no hablo de eso.

- entonces, ¿a que te refieres?

- al sexo.

- ¿al sexo? –Repitió y entonces cayó en cuenta-. ¿Te refieres a que fueras fría sexualmente? –pregunto comenzando a reírse-. ¿Pensabas que eras frígida?

- ¡no es divertido!

Él dejo de reírse. Por la expresión de su rostro, vio que hablaba en serio.

- lo siento, quizá tu extraño sentido del humor se me esta contagiando.

- por favor, no te rías de esto. Es algo en lo que soy muy susceptible.

Sus ojos mostraban aquella vulnerabilidad que cada vez que veía, hacían que su corazón se encogiera.

- entiendo. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿De donde has sacado una idea tan absurda?

De pronto, reparo en algo a lo que hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido. Quizá fuera una estupidez tan solo.

- ¿tuviste una relación con alguien que te dijo que eras frígida o que te lo hizo creer?

- no, no es nada de eso –dijo ella manteniendo la vista al frente.

Sintió un enorme alivio al oír su respuesta, aunque pensó que no debería ser así. La idea de Kagome con otro hombre no debería ser de su interés, pero lo era.

Porque era suya.

Aquel sentimiento de posesión lo asombro. No estaba seguro de que le gustara o no, o de lo que ello significaba, pero aparto aquel pensamiento de su mente con la intención de analizarlo mas tarde.

- oí a algunos chicos hablar de mi en la universidad. Uno de ellos dijo que era una bruja frígida.

Una sensación de ira se apodero de Inuyasha.

- ¿trato de aprovecharse de ti?

- no, me pidió salir, pero le dije que no porque no quería salir con chicos de mi clase. No quería tener que estar viéndolos después de que cortáramos.

- ahí tienes la respuesta. Estaba molesto.

- pero los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Apenas me conocían.

- entonces, ¿Por qué dejas que te afecte la opinión de un puñado de estúpidos cuyo único interés era acostarse con alguien, especialmente cuando nada de eso era cierto?

- pensé… -comenzó a decir y se sonrojo.

- ¿Qué pensaste? –pregunto intrigado por aquella compleja y femenina mujer.

Ella giro la cabeza.

- pensé que era obvio para cualquiera.

Inuyasha contemplo su hermoso perfil.

- ¿Qué era obvio que eras frígida? –pregunto incrédulo.

- parece ridículo.

- la frigidez es algo, que al igual que la virginidad, no resulta evidente. Fíjate en mí, a pesar de las pistas, ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Ella rió y busco sus ojos.

- en el trabajo me llaman la reina del hielo –dijo bajando la mirada-. Incluso tú me llamas princesa.

Inuyasha acaricio su mejilla.

- si, pero es una broma entre tu y yo. Lo digo cuando quiero hacerte reaccionar. ¿A quien le importan los demás? Eres una persona dulce, amable y generosa y sinceramente, lo demás no importa.

- gracias, Inuyasha –dijo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras él la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

La rodeo con los brazos, la beso en la frente y cerro los ojos, tratando de contener el dolor de su corazón.

Después de tomar su virginidad, ¿Cómo podía estarle agradecida? Cuando abrió los ojos, se quedo mirando al vacío, pensando en el futuro.

El primer mes de matrimonio, paso rápidamente para Inuyasha.

Kagome tenía que reconocer que apenas podía apartar sus manos de Inuyasha y a él tampoco parecía desagradarle el acariciarla. Había estado algo preocupada después de la primera noche, temiendo que él tratara de controlarse y se contuviera, pero parecía haber decidido que el daño estaba ya estaba hecho.

No tenia motivo para protestar. Ahora que había descubierto lo que había atrás del tópico del sexo, se daba cuenta de que el haber esperado años no le había restado placer. De hecho le había despertado la curiosidad, deseando aprender más.

Excepto en las ocasiones en que permanecía callado y retraído, era mucho más fácil vivir con Inuyasha de lo que había imaginado. La mascara del hombre duro que se presentaba frente al mundo, se convertía en una calida sensación de proteccionismo cuando estaba a solas con él. Si no fuera por las continuas advertencias de que tenia que permanecer en alerta porque el extorsionador no había sido detenido, su vida habría sido idílica.

Y, siendo honesta consigo misma, la otra cosa que la incomodaba era cuando Inuyasha permanecía en silencio. Esos momentos la hacían recordar que el verdadero motivo de que fuera su esposa era su deseo de venganza.

Y además, estaba el hecho de decirle que no estaba embarazada. El que le diera un abrazo, la había hecho sentirse incluso peor.

- no te preocupes, el bebe llegara a su debido tiempo.

- ¿y si no me quedo embarazada?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- dale tiempo. Llegara pronto.

- pareces muy seguro.

Aquel abrazo había sido una manera de reconfortarla. Pero Kagome tan solo había sentido lastima.

- lo estoy. Tu cuerpo necesita tiempo para olvidar el ciclo de la píldora.

- nunca he tomado la píldora –dijo ella-. Nunca he tenido necesidad de hacerlo.

- oh –exclamo y su mirada se volvió oscura, haciendo que Kagome sintiera que su pulso se acelerara-. No sé como he podido olvidarlo.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha la tranquilizo.

- tan solo hemos de seguir intentándolo, tenemos que practicar mas.

Inuyasha la llevo al dormitorio y allí había acabado la conversación.

Pero en los momentos más inesperados, las dudas continuaban asaltándola, como en una comida de trabajo que había compartido con Inuyasha y con una mujer embarazada. Ese día, al llegar a casa, Inuyasha y ella habían hecho el amor intensamente, porque Kagome sabía que su felicidad era efímera y que en algún momento desaparecería. Y entonces, tan solo tendría recuerdos.

Tres semanas más tarde, Kagome apago su ordenador portátil y miro hacia el despacho de Sesshomaru, donde estaba Inuyasha.

- ya he terminado por hoy.

Él levanto la vista y le dedico una de aquellas sonrisas que la hacían derretirse.

- ¿estas lista para irnos, princesa?

Ella asintió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a que formara parte de su vida. Pronto regresaría Sesshomaru y sus tres meses por baja de paternidad e Inuyasha se iría a la décima planta, dejando libre aquel despacho. El extorsionador pronto dejaría de ser la razón de tenerlo cerca. No había habido señales de aquel hombre desde que se casaran. Las tácticas de Inuyasha habían funcionado a la perfección.

Kagome se agito en su asiento. Le dolía la espalda y sabía lo que aquel dolor significaba. Pronto le diría a Inuyasha que tampoco había quedado embarazada ese mes.

¿Cuánto tiempo más le daría?

Un movimiento llamo su atención. Inuyasha apareció en el umbral de la puerta. El traje que llevaba acentuaba su altura, dándole un aire muy masculino.

- ¿ha hecho algún avance la policía para identificar a este loco? –pregunto ella.

- nada.

- ¿así que ha dejado de ser una amenaza?

- un extorsionador es siempre una amenaza –dijo Inuyasha acariciándole la mejilla-. Y este no es ningún estúpido. Cuanto mas tiempo tarde en dar señales, menos atención le estará prestando la policía.

Se sintió frustrada. Estaba segura de que el hombre había desaparecido que había comenzado a relajarse.

- ¿así que crees que todavía no estoy segura?

Inuyasha avanzo hacia su mesa.

- ¿te estas cansando de mi, princesa?

Por suerte, no podía ver su rostro ni adivinar su deseo de que se quedara.

- claro que no.

El calor de sus manos sobre los hombros, la hizo detenerse.

- si intenta algo, lograre atraparlo, princesa. Te lo prometo.

Inuyasha le acaricio el pelo y detuvo las manos en la nuca, comenzando a darle un masaje.

- ¡que delicia! –murmuro ella, dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante-. ¿Y si pasan años y años?

- estas muy tensa. Relájate, te acabo de hacer una promesa.

- te cansaras de preocuparte por mi.

- bueno, no estarás tú sola. También habrá algunos _bambinos_.

- no, no los habrá.

Sabía que debía dejarlo estar, pero no pudo.

- un solo hijo. Y entonces, te iras –añadió Kagome.

Las manos de Inuyasha se detuvieron.

- ¿es eso lo que te preocupa? Nunca te dejare desamparada. Incluso cuando me entregues a mi hijo, te protegeré de cualquier peligro.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco y se acomodo en su silla.

- ¿te duele la espalda? –pregunto Inuyasha comenzando a darle un masaje mas abajo.

Ella asintió, reacia a decirle el motivo, pero confiando en que él lo imaginaria.

- échate hacia adelante.

Kagome coloco los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclino sobre ellos, cerrando los ojos mientras se sacaba la blusa de la cintura de su falda. Él deslizo las manos bajo la blusa y comenzó a masajear los músculos junto a la columna. El dolor comenzó a desaparecer. Si todos sus problemas pudieran desaparecer de aquella manera… sacudiendo los hombros, se incorporo.

- ¿mejor?

- si, gracias.

Apenas lo escucho cruzar el despacho. Sus pisadas eran tan silenciosas como las de un gato. Por los sonidos que oía, estaba apagando el ordenador. Suspirando, se puso la chaqueta y comenzó a recoger su bolso, pero se detuvo, volvió a sacar el ordenador y lo dejo de nuevo en la mesa.

- tomémonos la noche libre y vallamos a cenar –sugirió.

Necesitaba escuchar la risa de Inuyasha para dejar de sentir la tristeza que la había invadido durante todo el día. Necesitaba animarse y salir con Inuyasha a cenar la animaría.

- estoy cansada. Todo es trabajo y nada de diversión. Ya esta bien de ser tan aburrida –dijo sonriéndole.

- no eres aburrida –dijo y dejo de ponerse la chaqueta-. ¿Por qué haces todo esto? –pregunto con curiosidad agitando la mano en el aire.

- porque necesito terminar mi informe.

Colocándose el cuello, Inuyasha entro a su despacho.

- me refiero a trabajar aquí en Sinco. ¿Por qué te dedicas a los negocios? Recuerdo que cuando eras una adolescente, querías ser maestra.

Kagome retiro la mirada.

- ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros los jóvenes de quince años a lo que quieren dedicarse?

- tu madre pensaba que se te daban bien los niños. Recuerdo que te conseguía empleos cuidándolos.

- mi padre se enojaba porque su hija cuidara niños. No entendía porque lo hacia. Después de todo me daba una generosa asignación.

- ¿te hizo cambiar de idea sobre tus estudios?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

- no, fui yo quien tomo la decisión. Aunque te cueste creerlo, se tomar mis propias decisiones.

Ahora parecía molesta. No había sido su intención molestarla.

- créeme, lo se –dijo tratando de calmarla antes de continuar con el tema que le interesaba-. Pero recuerdo que te gustaban los niños. A veces que Bankotsu ha traído a sus hijos, tú te has encargado de entretenerlos.

Recordaba haberla visto jugar a la pelota con los gemelos en el jardín, ante la horrorizada mirada del jardinero.

- al final, decidí hacer algo diferente con mi vida.

Su voz era calmada e Inuyasha se arrepintió de haberle dado importancia a algo que no parecía tenerla. Kagome había madurado y sencillamente había cambiado de planes, abandonado sus sueños de adolescente.

- entiendo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose-. Algún día tendrás tus propios hijos, así que ¿para que cuidar a los hijos de otros, verdad?

La tensión en el rostro de Kagome lo alerto. Reparo en sus palabras y se dio cuenta de su falta de tacto. No tendría a su propio hijo puesto que había convenido en entregárselo a él.

Aunque le había dicho que se mantendría cerca hasta que el psicópata fuera detenido. En realidad sabía que aquello podría llevar años. Pronto, todo acabaría. Aquel hombre actuaría. A los extorsionadores les gustaba aterrorizar a sus victimas.

Una vez estuviera a salvo. Inuyasha sabía que no seguiría viviendo con Kagome y que no habría más hijos. Tan solo tendrían uno y él se lo quedaría, dejándola con un hogar vacío. La miro preocupado. Cuando propuso aquel acuerdo, lo había hecho con la mujer de mundo, Kagome Higurashi, no la joven virginal que después había descubierto. Se le había olvidado su pasión por los niños.

¿O no? Quizá la hubiera elegido inconcientemente sabiendo que le gustaban los niños, porque quería que su hijo se sintiera amado desde el seno materno.

Otra imagen se le vino a la cabeza al recordar el dolor que Kagome había sentido al perder a su madre ¿seria capaz de soportar otra perdida? ¿Qué precio tendría que pagar ella por su venganza, al tener que entregarle a su hijo?

Preocupado, miro a la mujer por la que empezaba a sentir algo. Era tan femenina y deseable… aquella dulzura estaba calmando su alma atormentada.

Pero, ¿en que estaba pensando? No tenía otra elección. Por el bien de su familia y el suyo propio, tenia que seguir adelante con su plan. Trato de ignorar la voz que en su cabeza le decía que le partiría el corazón dejar a su bebe.

De repente, no le gustaba la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

* * *

Un capitulo dedicado a la parejita :D creo que ya era hora de que Inuyasha comenzara a portarse un poco mejor y sin tantos prejuicios, pero ahora la que oculta algo es Kagome :O pronto lo sabremos... :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, lo acabo de terminar, hubiera esperado publicar antes, pero se me atravesaron muchas cosas nuevamente, asi que hasta hoy les traigo este capitulo.

Recuerden que me encanta leer sus comentarios y saber que piensan del fic, espero sus **REVIEWS** :D

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Youko'Cullen-Wolff**


	9. Realidad

**Realidad**

- por los matrimonios fingidos.

Kagome miro al otro lado de la mesa para ver como reaccionaba Inuyasha a la burla de su padre. Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha sonrío y levanto la copa de vino.

- por el matrimonio –respondió al brindis.

Su padre parecía haber recobrado la compostura y Kagome se sintió orgullosa. Kouga y Kykio deberían haber acudido a aquella primera comida familiar de domingo, pero en el último momento, Kykio se había excusado. Dejándolos a Inuyasha y ella como los únicos invitados de su padre. Mirando a su marido, Kagome no podía dejar de pensar que parecía salido de un anuncio de revista, con su traje de Armani y su pelo peinado hacia atrás. Sintió que la llama de la atracción física comenzaba a arder y retiro la mirada de él.

- Inuyasha me esta ayudando a decorar mi casa.

- ¿tratando de mostrar tus dotes como diseñador de interiores Taisho? ¡Que interesante! –dijo Myoga Higurashi estirando las palabras.

Kagome apretó los puños hasta que las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas y sus nudillos estuvieron blancos.

- se llama Inuyasha, papa. Y la casa esta preciosa, deberías venir a verla.

- no es mi estilo. Mientras toda esta historia no interfiera en tu trabajo, me da lo mismo –dijo su padre, aburrido- ¿Cómo va la propuesta de un centro sanitario para los empleados? Sesshomaru me prometió hacerme una propuesta, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea viable.

Kagome se le quedo mirando fijamente. Sesshomaru no le había dicho nada antes de tomarse el tiempo por paternidad. Tampoco había encontrado ninguna mención en los documentos que había encontrado en su escritorio ni se lo había comentado el día anterior cuando hablo con él por teléfono. Además había tenido otras cosas en mente, como la llegada de su periodo con dos días de retraso.

Quizá a Sesshomaru se le había olvidado. Lo llamaría al día siguiente y le preguntaría.

- ¿Cuándo tienes que tener lista la propuesta?

- ¿no lo sabes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso eso de jugar a las casitas te esta afectando el cerebro? –Dijo Myoga frunciendo el ceño-. Espero que tengas claros los principales puntos para la gestión de los recursos humanos.

Kagome se sintió incomoda ante la hostilidad de su padre. Cuando su padre descubriera que estaban casados de verdad y que el matrimonio había sido consumado, todo seria un infierno.

Inuyasha se inclino en el sillón, jugueteando con el contenido de su copa.

- baja a la sexta planta cualquier noche y allí encontraras a tu hija trabajando y no jugando a las casitas como dices. Tiene tanto miedo de que la acusen de nepotismo que trabaja el doble que cualquiera. Y si, esta haciendo el trabajo de Hyuuga en su ausencia también.

El tono duro de la voz de Inuyasha hizo que su padre se detuviera. Kagome contuvo el aliento al ver que los dos hombres intercambiaban miradas.

- quizá deberías recordarle a Inuyasha que soy tu padre. El enemigo es ese loco que debe ser detenido antes de que te mate.

- lo sabe, papa –dijo poniendo una mano sobre el muslo de Inuyasha por debajo de la mesa.

Tenia los músculos tensos, muestra de que no estaba tan tranquilo como parecía a simple vista.

- créeme, Higurashi. Tu hija no acabara muerta mientras yo pueda respirar –dijo Inuyasha con apasionamiento.

Al oír sus palabras, Kagome sintió que el corazón se aceleraba. Se giro y vio que Inuyasha estaba mirando fijamente a su padre.

Se sentía segura ante la presencia de Inuyasha. A su lado, sabia que las crueles palabras de su padre no podían herirla. De repente se dio cuenta de algo: lo que sentía por Inuyasha era mucho más que deseo. Debía ser amor.

Aturdida, reflexiono acerca de su descubrimiento. No podía ser amor. Aquella sensación no era como la había imaginado. Era fuerte y tormentosa. Sabia que cuando pasara la tempestad, lo único que dejaría detrás seria devastación y lagrimas, sus lagrimas.

Con el estomago dando vueltas, se levanto de la silla y murmuro una excusa.

Inuyasha se giro, preocupado.

- Kagome…

- enseguida vuelvo, necesito ir al baño.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperar la compostura y controlar las nauseas que sentía. Al ver la mirada interrogante de su padre, se obligo a comportarse con su habitual calma.

El cuarto de baño al que acudió en busca de refugio le resulto poco familiar, a pesar de que ella misma había dado el visto bueno al diseño que había elegido el decorador. Aquel blanco inmaculado no era de su gusto y se alegro de haber encontrado el coraje necesario para abandonar la casa de su padre. Había permitido que su padre gobernara su vida durante demasiado tiempo.

Inuyasha le había dado la oportunidad de escapar. Y nunca regresaría. Con las manos bajo el grifo del agua fría, pensó en como compartir un hogar con Inuyasha, le había prometido conocer como Vivian otras personas, sin un puñado de asistentas, cocineros y chóferes a su alrededor.

El malestar en la boca del estomago se le estaba pasando. Pediría una cita al doctor la próxima semana para asegurarse de que no fuera anemia.

Apenas había manchado en su ultima regla y ahora aquello. Kagome se inclino y se lavo la cara con agua fría. La anemia no era nada comparado con el dilema que tenia que afrontar.

Al levantar la cabeza y mirarse al espejo, supo que nunca se arrepentiría de haber amado a Inuyasha, a pesar de que los últimos recuerdos que tuviera de él no fueran buenos. Nada podría apagar el amor que sentía hacia él.

Kagome suspiro. A pesar de lo cansada que estaba de las mentiras, nunca se lo confesaría a Inuyasha. Si lo hacia, lo perdería para siempre. Y no estaba preparada para afrontar ese momento todavía. Pero no estaba dispuesta a mentir a su padre ni un día más.

Se seco la cara y protesto para sus adentros al ver que había dejado el bolso en la mesa. No tenía ni una barra de labios para añadir algo de color a su rostro. Estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y al oír voces, acelero su paso de vuelta al comedor.

- no pienses que puedes aprovecharte de mi hija para lograr tus ambiciones, Taisho. –oyó que decía su padre.

- ¿ya has dejado de llamarme Inuyasha?

Kagome cerró los ojos al advertir el tono divertido en el comentario de su marido. Eso le sentaría fatal a su padre.

- estas hablando conmigo, no con una mujer ingenua.

- cállate, Higurashi –dijo Inuyasha-. No tienes ni idea de lo que estas hablando.

Kagome oyó el sonido de los pasos y supo que no debería tardar más. La imagen de los dos hombres llegando a los golpes la hizo girar bruscamente el pomo.

- te lo estoy advirtiendo –dijo su padre levantando la voz-. La dejare sin un centavo si…

Abrió la puerta y se interpuso entre los dos hombres.

- papa, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Inuyasha es un invitado en tu casa y además, es mi marido.

- me asegurare de que nunca trabajes… -la voz de su padre se detuvo por lo que acababa de decir-. No es tu marido, Kagome.

Ella levanto la barbilla y se encontró con la mirada de su padre.

- estas equivocado. Inuyasha es mi marido.

- Kagome… -dijo cerrando los ojos y sentándose.

- estamos legalmente casados, papa.

Por fin había comprendido sus palabras. Podía ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su padre.

- ¿legalmente casados? ¿Desde cuando?

- al día siguiente de la ceremonia religiosa.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta, hija? –dijo levantando la voz, mientras su rostro se congestionaba-. Sospechaba que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Kagome vio que Inuyasha se levantaba.

- vigila el modo en que hablas a mi esposa. Dirígete a ella con respeto.

Los ojos de su padre brillaron furiosos. Estaba asustado de Inuyasha. Una sensación de satisfacción la invadió.

- ¡discúlpate! –Le dijo Inuyasha al viejo-. Puedes hablarme como quieras, pero ten cuidado en como hablas a Kagome.

Inuyasha parecía haber llegado al borde de su paciencia.

- lo siento, Kagome –dijo forzando una disculpa-. Tu anuncio me ha sorprendido.

- papa, no tienes que temer que Inuyasha vaya tras mi dinero. Él mismo tiene millones.

- ¿millones? –Repitió mirando a Inuyasha con furia-. Ha estado trabajando en el tercer mundo, no te dejes engañar.

- te aseguro que cuenta con dinero. Quiere comprar algunas cosas para la casa.

- esta tratando de impresionarte.

Kagome rió.

- no puedo creer que no sepas el éxito que tienen sus operaciones para liberar secuestrados. Kou incluso ha leído algo de ello en los periódicos. Y eso sin la fortuna…

- ¿fortuna? –Ladro Myoga Higurashi girándose hacia Inuyasha-. ¿Estafando? ¿Robando? Si no, ¿Cómo iba a hacerse de tantos millones?

- aparte de los millones que he conseguido legalmente, herede algunos mas de mi difunta esposa. Quizá hayas oído hablar de la familia, los Rivaldi. Alessandro Rivaldi. Quizá el nombre te suene algo.

Kagome comenzó a prestar atención. Incluso ella misma había oído hablar de aquellos multimillonarios.

- ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de los Rivaldi? –dijo su padre.

- Alessandro es el hermano de mi difunta esposa.

- ¡dios mío! –Exclamo Myoga Higurashi mirando a Inuyasha-. Eso te convierte en…

- millonario, si –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

A pesar de la sonrisa de su rostro, no se sentía cómodo. Kagome se quedo mirando a su padre, esperando que se diera cuenta de que Inuyasha podía tener lo que quisiera. Pero su padre no cedió.

- ¿y que obtienes de este matrimonio? –e retó.

Se hizo un tenso silencio en la habitación. Tan solo se oía el tic-tac del antiguo reloj de su padre, que había en un rincón.

- papa, no…

- vas tras mi hija –dijo y se giro rápidamente hacia ella-. Y no estoy dispuesto a dejarle ponerle las manos encima –añadió y la expresión de ira de sus ojos no le gusto nada a Kagome-. De eso se trata toda esta farsa, ¿no? A pesar de la inocencia que has proclamado durante todos estos años.

- Inuyasha era inocente. No paso nada hace cuatro años.

- no me lo creo. Estabas loca por él. ¿Acaso he de creerme que tampoco paso nada entre Kykio y él?

Así que su padre lo sabia.

- no hizo nada. Malinterprete su amabilidad tras la muerte de mama y me lance a sus brazos. Él nunca se aprovecho de mí y Kykio admitió que no hizo nada. Cambio su declaración.

- lastima que Kykio no haya venido hoy.

- sinceramente, no me sorprende. ¡Esta avergonzada! Trato de seducir a un hombre casado que la rechazó

- ¿así que he de creer que rechazaste a mis dos hijas hace cuatro años? –pregunto Higurashi y se quedo mirándolo durante largos segundos-. ¿Y que obtienes tu de este matrimonio, Taisho?

Inuyasha le mantuvo la mirada.

- ¿Qué suele obtener uno de un matrimonio?

- ¿dinero? ¿Hijos?

- bueno, lo primero no me hace falta, pero un heredero no me importaría.

- ¿un heredero? –repitió Higurashi y miro incrédulo a Kagome.

Su padre comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Kagome se llevo las manos a las orejas.

- déjalo ya, papa o me iré.

Antes de que su padre dijera nada más, Inuyasha la tomo por el brazo.

- ¡que buena idea! Creo que ha llegado el momento de irnos.

Kagome se apoyo en Inuyasha mientras salían de la casa, aliviada de que se fueran, mientras su padre los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

- no dejes que tu padre te moleste.

Una suave luz iluminaba las cortinas e Inuyasha estaba bajo las sabanas, junto a ella.

- no, no lo permitiré. Nunca cambiara, ya lo he asumido. No me queda otra opción más que apartarme de él. Y no quiero eso.

Apartando la colcha, Kagome apoyo la cabeza en su pecho desnudo. El sonido de los latidos de Inuyasha le resultaba reconfortante.

Pero hoy me ha demostrado que no me respeta. Quizá ha llegado el momento de dejar la seguridad que me proporciona Sinco y abrir mis alas y volar.

- te admiro, Kagome Taisho –dijo Inuyasha besándola en la cabeza-. Eres una mujer increíble, ¿lo sabes?

Algo en su interior se derritió y lo abrazo.

- gracias.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y se sintió comprendida.

- hagas lo que hagas, será un éxito. Ya te lo recordare algún día –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

Pero ni aquella sonrisa pudo evitar la sensación de pavor que la invadió.

- pero no estarás aquí. Tengo que aprender a arreglármelas sola –dijo mientras desaparecía la felicidad que había sentido hace un momento.

- ¿eso quiere decir que tampoco me necesitas en tu cama? ¿Qué has descubierto como satisfacer tus deseos a solas?

- ¡no! –dijo mirándolo arrepentida-. No me refería a ahora mismo. Estaba pensando en voz alta acerca del futuro.

- claro, el futuro. Yo tendré a mi hijo o hija y tú tendrás un gran puesto en alguna compañía importante.

Se sintió dolida y deseo gritar que eso no era lo que quería. Lo amaba. ¿Por qué demonios no la amaba él también?

Inuyasha se movió, colocándose sobre ella.

- ya esta bien de hablar, pongámonos en acción.

El tono de crispación en su voz la hizo agitarse bajo su peso, en un intento de escapar, reticente a hacer el amor así.

- Inuyasha, quizá no…

- ¿te duele la cabeza? –dijo levantándose para que pudiera apartarse, pero se quedo quieta mirando sus ojos burlones.

- ¿Dónde esta el respeto que me habías prometido hace unos minutos? –Replico ella, apoyando las palmas de las manos contra el pecho de Inuyasha-. Quiero que el hombre que comparte conmigo la cama me trate con respeto –añadió arqueando una ceja.

Kagome lo empujo, haciéndolo caer sobre las almohadas y rápidamente se arrodillo junto a él.

- ¿entiendes? –dijo comenzando a desabrocharse los pequeños botones de su camisón.

Él trago saliva.

- si, princesa. Entiendo perfectamente.

- bien –dijo pasando una pierna por sus caderas y colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Su cuerpo se agito bajo ella y Kagome sonrío. El calor comenzó a invadir cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciendo desaparecer el dolor que le había causado su comentario burlón. La excitación comenzó a ir en aumento y sintió la erección de Inuyasha entre sus muslos. Aquella pasión prometía hacer desaparecer cualquier pensamiento, cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Envalentonada por su respuesta, se inclino sobre él, tomo sus muñecas y estiro sus manos hacia el cabecero de la cama.

- sujétate, no quiero perderte en el camino –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡dios mío!

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron en una combinación de sorpresa y asombro.

Una sensación de seguridad en si misma hasta entonces desconocida, se apodero de ella al ver la expresión de Inuyasha. Tomo la suave tela de su camisón y lentamente comenzó a subírselo, dejando su piel al descubierto. Aparte de la fuerte respiración de Inuyasha, el único sonido en la habitación era el roce de la seda contra su piel.

Por un momento, se pregunto que era lo que estaba haciendo y si seria capaz de continuar con aquel acto de seducción. Recordó la ves que lo había llevado a cabo anteriormente con él y como la había rechazado. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era una mujer y no una joven insegura. Y esta vez, Inuyasha era libre para amarla. No era el momento de echarse atrás. Respiro hondo y acabo de quitarse el camisón.

Por la expresión de Inuyasha al ver su piel desnuda, adivino que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se incorporo, agarro los calzoncillos de Inuyasha y comenzó a bajárselos, luciendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego, se inclino hacia adelante y rozo con sus senos el pecho de Inuyasha, haciendo que sus pezones se pusieran erectos.

Inuyasha levanto las caderas rítmicamente y ahogo un gemido. La tomo por la nuca y la hizo inclinarse para besarla en los labios. Sus bocas se volvieron mas exigentes y sus cuerpos comenzaron a vibrar.

- ¿no te he dicho que te sujetes al cabecero? –murmuro Kagome junto a su oreja.

- ¡bruja! –Dijo tomándola con fuerza por la nuca-. No puedo apartar las manos de ti –añadió deslizando una de sus manos por la espalda, atrayéndola aun mas.

De un rápido movimiento, Inuyasha rodó colocándose sobre ella y apoyo el rostro en el hueco entre la mejilla y el hombro de Kagome, mientras se hundía en ella.

Kagome grito, sintiendo un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Él gimió mientras sus embestidas se hacían mas intensas y de repente, exploto.

- Kagome, eres muy especial –murmuro después de un largo silencio, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Sin decir palabra, se acurruco junto a él. Le llevo un buen rato recuperar la normalidad después del modo en que habían hecho el amor. Tumbada en la oscuridad y entre los brazos de Inuyasha, trato de dormirse. Pero al haber descubierto que estaba enamorada de él se lo impidió.

Porque el amor implicaba confianza y ella le había mentido.

Sentía ansiedad en su corazón. No tenía ninguna duda de que en cuanto le revelara su engaño, lo perdería. Inuyasha no se quedaría con una mujer como ella.

* * *

¡Hola!

Despues de dos semanas de estar desaparecida vuelvo dejandoles el nuevo capitulo de este fic, quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardarme tanto, se que siempre actualizo cada semana, pero en la pasada de verdad que tuve demasiados conflictos u,u y pues ahora si comenzare a escribir el siguiente ya que pronto viene un acto muy importante en mi escuela, en especial para mi grupo asi que no me quedara mucho tiempo en los siguientes 15 dias.

¡bueno ya! en el capitulo ¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? Supongo que odiaran a Myoga, pobre Kagome, pobre u,u pero pues asi es su vida y ¿que puedo hacer yo al respecto de eso? suerte que Inu volvio a su vida ¿no? ¿sera bueno o malo? :S he ahi el dilema... pero vienen muchas sorpresas de ahora en adelante, como dice al final de este capitulo: es ahora Kagome la que miente :/

Les dejo este capitulo, esperando que se encuentren de lo mejor, dejenme sus** REVIEWS** saben que me encanta leerlos y son una motivacion para seguir! :D ¡los espero con ansia!

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Youko'Cullen~Wolff


	10. Secreto

**Secreto**

- ¡Kagome!

Con la cabeza dando vueltas, Inuyasha atravesó las puertas de cristal que daban al patio, buscando con la mirada a Kagome. Al poco tiempo la encontró agachada sobre unas macetas.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

- arreglando estas macetas.

Lo miraba como si hubiera perdido el sentido. Quizá así había sido. Inuyasha se paso una mano temblorosa por el pelo y respiro hondo para liberar la adrenalina que se había acumulado en él al entrar en la casa y no encontrarla.

La había dejado en el salón antes de ir a contestar el timbre de la puerta. Había resultado ser Bankotsu Kou, el jefe de seguridad de Sinco. Inuyasha se había ido con Bankotsu hasta su coche para recoger un informe. No quería que Kagome saliera a la calle y le había parecido que era mas seguro que se quedara dentro de la casa. Claro que no se había quedado quieta.

La miro y vio sus manos hundidas en la tierra.

- deberías ponerte guantes.

- me gusta sentir la tierra entre las manos. Es muy agradable –dijo tomando un puñado de semillas y metiéndolas en los agujeros que había hecho.

- ¿Qué son? –pregunto mientras su corazón recobraba la normalidad.

- distintas clases de flores.

- ¿te gusta hacer eso, verdad?

- ¿te refieres a ensuciarme las manos? –dijo Kagome levantando la encanta. Es muy relajante trabajar en el jardín después de un duro día en la oficina y me permite pensar en otras cosas.

Inuyasha no estaba seguro de que aquella respuesta le hubiera gustado.

- ¿en que estas pensando hoy?

Kagome aparto la mirada.

- oh, pues en esto y lo otro.

- sé mas especifica –dijo él, sintiendo que se ponía tenso.

- estaba pensando en lo que dije anoche acerca de irme de Sinco –dijo, pero no levanto la cabeza e Inuyasha tuvo la sensación de que había algo mas.

La idea de que le ocultara cosas le enojaba, así que se agacho junto a ella.

- ¿Qué harás después?

- pondré las macetas en un lugar en sombra y las regare cada día. Pronto habrá flores de todos colores.

No era eso a lo que se había referido, pero no tuvo las agallas de hacerla hablar de un tema que evidentemente no quería tratar, así que lo dejo.

- ¿Qué pasara una ves que den flores?

- algunas se reproducirán y darán mas flores el año que viene. Son plantas muy eficientes que saben como crear una siguiente generación.

Su tono era extraño, pero estaba sonriendo.

- pensé que podríamos salir a cenar. Necesitas relajarte.

Aquella misma mañana, Kagome había llamado a Sesshomaru Hyuuga y se había encargado de continuar con el proyecto del centro de cuidados para empleados que su padre había mencionado el día anterior. Había trabajado todo el día en ello como una posesa. ¿Seria su padre responsable de aquella tristeza? La rodeo con su brazo y ella se sobresalto.

- ¿Dónde quieres que vallamos?

Kagome se giro para mirarlo e Inuyasha aparto su mano. Sus hermosos ojos dorados brillaban con una extraña emoción.

- ¿podemos cenar en casa los dos solos?

- claro, si es lo que quieres.

- Inuyasha, ¿Por qué a veces eres tan amable?

Él la tomo por la barbilla y levanto su rostro.

- ¿acaso soy un demonio?

. No, no eres ningún demonio –dijo ella con un brillo aun más intenso en sus ojos chocolate.

- solo un semi-demonio ¿no? –bromeo Inuyasha.

- oh, Inuyasha –dijo Kagome lanzándose a sus brazos y estrechándolo con fuerza.

Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, él la abrazo, aspirando su calido aroma. El olor a tierra y plantas le era desconocido, pero podía acostumbrarse a el. Apoyo su cabeza contra la de ella y empezó a imaginarse una noche relajada.

- entonces, cenaremos en casa.

Mientras Inuyasha asaba un pescado, Kagome preparo la ensalada. Durante la cena, hizo un esfuerzo para comportarse con normalidad, aunque las miradas que de vez en cuando le lanzaba Inuyasha eran la muestra de que no lo había logrado. Cada vez se sentía mas incomoda por haber engañado a Inuyasha. Temía que no se tranquilizaría hasta que le dijera exactamente lo que le preocupaba. Claro que aquella tranquilidad tendría un precio: la pérdida de Inuyasha.

Después de la cena, Kagome se sentó en el sofá y tomo un ejemplar de una revista de decoración, pero apenas reparo en su contenido. Lo único que podía ver era el rostro amable de Inuyasha.

- ¿quieres café?

Kagome dejo la revista a un lado y arrugo la nariz.

- parece que he perdido el gusto por el café. Quizá mas tarde me tome un chocolate caliente.

Cuando Inuyasha regreso al sofá con su raza de café, el olor la hizo sentirse mal. Tomo un cojín y se lo coloco en la espalda.

- Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar.

- eso no suena bien –dijo él dejando la taza.

- creo que a llegado el momento de que seamos honestos el uno con el otro.

- ¿honestos? Siempre te he contado la verdad –dijo contemplando su rostro-. Pero quizá tú me has ocultado algo. Cuéntamelo, no creo que sea tan grave como para que no podamos arreglarlo.

Pronto se enteraría de que era peor de lo que imaginaba.

- creo que hay cosas que no me has contado. Anoche quedo claro que mi papa cree que tú… -dijo deteniéndose para encontrar las palabras adecuadas-, que habías intentado algo conmigo cuatro años atrás. Creí que no sabía nada de aquella noche.

Inuyasha no contesto, pero entrecerró los ojos.

Tanto Kykio como ella habían causado daño a Inuyasha.

- no deberías haberte ido. Deberías haber sido procesado si habías sido acusado.

Inuyasha la miro con amargura.

- lo se, pero no tuve otra opción.

- ¿Por qué mi padre le dijo a Kira que irías a prisión por lo que Kykio dijo que le habías hecho? Deberías haber luchado, haber demostrado tu inocencia.

- no debería haber tenido que hacerlo. Un hombre es inocente hasta que se demuestre su culpabilidad. Excepto cuando Myoga Higurashi esta de por medio. Estaba luchando en una batalla que no podría ganar, dadas las pruebas que se habían montado en mi contra.

- ¿a que te refieres?

- a aquellas malditas bragas blancas de encaje.

Perpleja, Kagome frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué?

- las bragas. Supongo que debiste preguntarte de donde salieron.

No tenía ni idea de que le estaba hablando y espero a que continuara.

- la noche antes de la discusión con Kykio, viniste a mi habitación, ¿recuerdas?

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Volvió a sentir la humillación y se encogió en un rincón del sofá.

- te quitaste aquel albornoz blanco y lo único que llevabas eran aquellas bragas blancas.

Avergonzada, Kagome cerró los ojos. En aquel entonces, se sentía atraída por Inuyasha. Recordaba aquella noche y se vio corriendo por el pasillo de vuelta a su habitación, con el pelo agitándose y el albornoz abierto. Lo único que había deseado en aquel momento había sido estar en un sitio tranquilo en el que curarse la herida que el rechazo de Inuyasha le había producido. Pero se dio de frente con Kykio, que tomándola del brazo, le había preguntado de donde venia. Se había negado a contestarle.

Al llegar a su habitación se había tumbado en la cama, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, mientras Kykio había permanecido sentada a un lado. Había llorado de pena por la muerte de su madre y por la evidencia de que Inuyasha no sentía lo mismo que ella.

Pero no se había dejado la ropa interior. Seguía utilizando aquel estilo porque le resultaba cómodo.

- tienes buena memoria. Yo no recuerdo aquella prenda.

Inuyasha la miro extrañado.

- yo nunca la olvide, ya que fueron el componente principal en la investigación contra mi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- cuando la noche siguiente salí de la ducha y encontré a Kykio en mi cama, estaba desnuda. La eché fuera, lanzándole el camisón. Pero dejo un recuerdo en mi cama.

- ¿las bragas? –pregunto Kagome furiosa.

- así es. Tus bragas blancas.

Kagome se quedo de piedra. Su hermana no podía ser tan cruel. ¿De verdad había querido que sus bragas fueran encontradas en la cama de Inuyasha?

- la policía las encontró –continuo él-. Al parecer no eran de Kykio. Además encontraron un cabello negro ondulado de la noche anterior, dado que el de Kykio es en extremo liso… Por eso tu padre pensó que había algo entre nosotros.

- ¿así que papa pensaba que me acostaba contigo?

¡Que ironía! Inuyasha había rechazado a Kykio y a ella en dos noches consecutivas.

- tu padre dijo que cuando llegara su turno de testificar, diría que aquella prenda era tuya. Me dijo que le habías amenazado con suicidarte si saltaba el escándalo.

- eso es mentira. Nunca supe nada de eso.

- ¡que mentiroso bastardo! Le creí. Pensé que sabias lo que Kykio había hecho. Tu padre me obligo a irme del país y a devolverle mis acciones de Sinco a cambio de retirar los cargos. Dijo que haría lo necesario para que todo se olvidara.

- dios mío.

- la estabas pasando mal tras la muerte de tu madre. Durante meses vi como la pena y el dolor te consumían. Estabas enamorada de mí y trate de ser amable contigo. Necesitabas consuelo. No me extraño que te vinieras abajo. Pensé que mi rechazo fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Su familia había arruinado la vida de Inuyasha, pensó Kagome.

- Kira estaba histérica. Tu padre logro convencerla y ni siquiera mi esposa me creía. Pero teníamos un hijo en el que pensar y no quería que su familia se enterara. Mi vida se rompió en pedazos –continuo Inuyasha-. No quería tener que cargar con tu muerte en mi conciencia. Era suficiente la de tu madre. Me pareció mas fácil marcharme que luchar por mi inocencia.

Su padre lo había manipulado al igual que había hecho con Kira.

- tu esposa debería haber confiado en ti –dijo Kagome y espero a que saliera en defensa de su difunta esposa.

- Kira era muy posesiva.

- ¿Qué paso con el bebe? Deberías haberte defendido por el bien del pequeño.

- lo intente, pero no me creyó –dijo Inuyasha pasándose las manos por el pelo-. Como si me interesara otra mujer estando con ella –añadió sonriendo con tristeza-. Pero era una mujer muy apasionada. Después de todo, así era ella.

Sus palabras le causaron una punzada en el interior. Amaba a su esposa.

- pero quitarse la vida…

¿Cómo lo había dejado de aquella manera tan cruel?

- fue culpa mía.

- ¡no! –Dijo Kagome-. No te culpes.

Si había alguien a quien culpar, ese era su padre. Aquel descubrimiento la hizo sentir una presión en el pecho. Con razón Inuyasha odiaba tanto a los Higurashi y buscaba venganza. Pero su venganza no era posible y no podía decírselo. Lo había engañado para lograr sus propios objetivos.

- que ironía que pensaras que pensaras que estuve a punto de suicidarme y que luego fuera tu esposa la que se suicidara.

- lo se.

La desesperación de Inuyasha aumento los deseos de Kagome de abrazarlo, pero debería decirle antes su secreto. Se rodeo con sus propios brazos, pensando en como se sentiría él cuando descubriera que la adolescente por la que se había ido al exilio para no ver morir, se había convertido en una mujer que lo había engañado.

De repente, se levanto al oír el teléfono, pero resulto ser el móvil de Inuyasha. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, sin apenas prestar atención al sonido de su voz hablando en italiano. Se quedo preocupada, buscando la manera de decirle que no podría tener el bebe que tanto deseaba.

Un clic anuncio que la llamada había terminado. Kagome levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos dorados atormentados.

- tengo que ir a Italia.

- ¿ahora?

Él asintió. Se había quedado pálido.

- me iré tan pronto como encuentre un boleto. Mi padre esta en el hospital y quiere verme.

Kagome apenas le presto atención mientras reservaba el vuelo. ¿Su padre estaba enfermo? Ni siquiera lo sabía. ¿Qué más no le había contado? Claro que no se merecía su confianza.

Kagome espero a que acabara de reservar el vuelo.

- lo siento. ¿Qué le pasa a tu padre?

- tuvo un infarto hace tres meses. Resulto no ser importante, pero últimamente no se encontraba bien y lo llevaron al hospital. Esta preguntando por mi y quiero estar a su lado.

Estaba preocupado por la salud de su padre.

- Kagome, no quiero dejarte. Ven conmigo. Les conté que me cae y mi familia esta deseando conocerte.

- no, no en este momento. Tu familia te necesita. Yo estaré bien.

Tenia que dejar que fuera junto a los suyos. Al fin y al cabo ella no era más que una impostora.

Él se quedo pensativo.

- me ocupare de que Bankotsu te ponga un guardaespaldas y un chofer.

De repente, recordó que tenía algo que decirle. Trato de buscar las palabras, pero no pudo.

- no me gusta la idea de irme.

- no importa, Inuyasha. De veras –dijo sintiendo un escalofrío al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

- ¿estas segura?

Kagome asintió.

- si –dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- de acuerdo, la próxima ves vendrás conmigo. Para cuando nazca nuestro hijo, así se lo enseñaremos a nuestros padres –dijo mostrando una sonrisa y un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

Kagome sintió que el corazón se le paraba y se le helaba la sangre en el pecho. Inesperadamente, el momento de la verdad estaba frente a ella y no podía dejarlo pasar por más tiempo. De pronto una extraña calma se apodero de ella, aclarando sus ideas y respiro hondo.

- Inuyasha, no tendremos ningún bebe.

Él se quedo de piedra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? No puedes cancelar todo esto todavía. Acabo de decirles que nos hemos casado.

- no lo estoy cancelando. Lo harás una ves que sepas lo que tengo que decirte –dijo y sintió un escalofrío por lo que estaba a punto de revelar-. Inuyasha, soy estéril. No puedo tener hijos por culpa del accidente.

Kagome lo oyó respirar hondo. Aun sabiendo que se engañaba a si misma, confío en que le diría que no importaba.

- lo único que quiere mi padre es un nieto. Soy el último Taisho.

Kagome cerró los ojos. Así que todo había acabado. Aquello era otro obstáculo más, además de su ansia de venganza. Y esta vez no había vuelta atrás.

Con el corazón en un puño, levanto la mirada al techo y vio la pintura desgastada de la esquina. Ahora tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglarla, incluso para pintar toda la maldita casa si así lo deseaba. Al menos, eso la mantendría ocupada cuando él se fuera.

- ¿lo tenias planeado? –Pregunto con rabia-. ¿Planeaste esta venganza?

- la venganza era idea tuya, ¿recuerdas?

- así que viste en esto tu oportunidad de interponerte en mi camino.

Kagome se quedo pensativa. Y de pronto fue demasiado tarde.

- así que eso es –dijo con tono frío. Lo curioso es que estaba empezando a sentir que estaba siendo demasiado duro contigo, de que estaba poniendo en peligro tu dulzura en mi intento de venganza.

Kagome nunca se había sentido peor.

- Inuyasha, perdí la posibilidad de tener hijos y tú perdiste a un hijo en camino. Los dos…

- no trates de hacerme creer que penemos algo en común. No tienes la mas minima idea de cómo me siento en este momento.

No había ninguna posibilidad de calmarlo. Nunca entendería como se había sentido al saber que no podía tener hijos. Su futuro había sido truncado por la fatalidad del destino. ¿Qué hombre la desearía? Ya tendría tiempo de llorar mas tarde. Lo importante en aquel momento era salir de aquel desastre, con la mayor dignidad posible.

- no. No se como te sientes. Tampoco soy capaz de imaginar el infierno por el que has debido pasar después de la muerte de Kira. Conseguiré una cita con un abogado para empezar los trámites del divorcio. Después, nada te unirá a los Higurashi, que tanto daño te han causado.

- tengo que irme o perderé el vuelo –fue lo único que dijo él.

- adiós, Inuyasha –susurro con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Pero él no la oyó o pretendió no hacerlo.

* * *

Pobre Inu u,u él que ya se habia emocionado, que ya estaba comenzando a cambiar, y Kagome le sale con eso, no, no. Kagome mala, mala! ¿como se pone a ocultar eso? Que mala con el pobre de Inu T.T

¿que les parecio el capitulo? Ahi esta el secreto que guardaba Kagome, pero aun viene mas... Inuyasha se fue a Italia, asi como esta de dolido ¿volvera? ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿quieren saber? ¡pues no se olviden de dejarme su **REVIEW**! ¡me anima a continuar!

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, me da mucho gusto leerlos ^^ estamos entrando en la recta final de este fanfic, asi que no se olviden de comentar que quieren para el final.

Como recompenza a que no publique en dos semanas, aqui les dejo una partida doble en esta! Espero que les haya gustado, y ¡por favor! no olviden de dejarme todos sus lindos comentarios, y tambien los espero en mi espacio ¿sale?

¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!

Youko'Cullen~Wolff


	11. Lejanía

**Lejanía**

- ¡maldita sea! –exclamo Inuyasha en la sala de espera de la primera clase del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

Sentía que algo en él se había roto. Había un vacío en su interior. Le había mentido deliberadamente.

Estaría mejor sin ella. Se sentía traicionado, enfadado y dolido. Durante un largo rato, se quedo sentado, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos colgando entre sus rodillas, hasta que pudo pensar con claridad.

Mas calmado, comenzó a analizar su conversación con Kagome. Sabia que no podía dejar las cosas así entre ellos. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar. De pronto, no le importo que pudiera tener hijos o no. Lo único que sabía era que Kagome lo había hecho reír cuando ya no le importaba morir o seguir viviendo.

¡Tenia que llamarla! Saco su teléfono móvil y se quedo pensativo, sin saber muy bien que ofrecerle. ¿Una relación temporal basada en la pasión? ¿O algo más duradero? ¿Podría perdonarle la mentira? Quizá tan solo quería disfrutar un poco mas de la atracción física que había entre ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que las llamas desaparecieran? ¿Un año, un mes? ¿Y que ocurriría con el deseo de su padre de tener un nieto?

Demasiadas preguntas y demasiadas decisiones que tomar. ¿Qué le diría a su familia? ¿Qué su esposa era estéril? ¿O que no esta preparado para la paternidad? Una sensación de confusión lo invadió y no pudo pensar con claridad. Pero de algo estaba seguro: antes de volver junto a Kagome tenia que asumir el pasado.

Apretó un número de la agenda de su teléfono móvil. Tenia sus propios fantasmas a los cuales poner fin. Una eficiente recepcionista contesto al otro lado de la línea.

- Alessandro Rivaldi, por favor.

El guardaespaldas, a quien Inuyasha le había dado las instrucciones desde el aeropuerto la noche anterior, estaba apoyado en la encimera, apurando su café.

El teléfono sonó.

- el chofer ya esta aquí.

- ¿Quién es?

- Hakudoshi.

Su corazón se encogió. Creía haberle dicho a Inuyasha que aquel hombre la incomodaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tan pronto como llegara a la oficina se lo diría a Bankotsu Kou. Tomo su portafolios y se quedo junto a la puerta mientras su guardaespaldas se aseguraba de que todo estaba tranquilo. Cuando le hizo la señal, salio y se metió en el coche, seguida del guarura.

El camino hacia el trabajo se hizo eterno y no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño que se le haría la oficina sin Inuyasha. Tenia que empezar a acostumbrarse a aquella sensación.

Pero de momento, tenia que pensar en otras cosas, como enfrentarse a su padre.

***

Empujo con fuerza la puerta y entro decidida al despacho de su padre en la décima planta. Myoga Higurashi comenzó a levantarse de su sillón, pero al ver quien había producido el alboroto, volvió a sentarse.

- deberías haber avisado que vendrías. Se mas profesional, Kagome.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Inuyasha que había amenazado con suicidarme?

- ¿de que estas hablando?

- ¡no mientas! Él me lo ha dicho. ¿Acaso pensabas que no lo haría?

Por un instante, pensó que su padre se inventaría algo para salir de la situación.

- ¿Qué importancia tiene?

- Inuyasha salio del país y se fue a trabajar a sitios terribles porque le mentiste. ¿Lo hiciste para quedarte con las acciones de Sinco?

- fue un estupido por creerme. Nunca pensé que se lo creyera tan fácilmente o que se sintiera conmovido.

- Inuyasha es un hombre de buenos sentimientos.

¿Cómo podría amarla? Su familia siempre lo había engañado y mentido.

- le dijiste que testificarías para decir que la prenda que se encontró en su cama era mía y que cuando me dijiste que lo ibas a hacer, jure suicidarme.

Myoga sacudió los hombros.

- era culpable. Se merecía acabar en prisión.

La ira dio paso al desprecio.

- nunca fue Kykio. Fuiste tu el que puso aquella prenda en su cama.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- me dijeron que habías estado en su habitación la noche anterior. ¿Qué se pensaba que era Inuyasha para seducir a mis dos hijas?

Kagome se quedo mirando a su padre.

- gracias a dios que Inuyasha no es como tú.

- mira…

- no, escúchame y entiende lo que voy a decirte porque no lo repetiré. Inuyasha no me puso la mano encima por mucho que yo lo deseaba. Se mantuvo fiel a su esposa.

- Taisho no se habría ido nunca si no hubiera tocado a Kykio.

- Kykio mintió. Y tú lo pusiste en una situación difícil. Asustaste a su esposa y le dijiste que estaba dispuesta a suicidarme. Él era inocente y cuando su esposa murió, se quedo destrozado –dijo Kagome-. ¿Fuiste infiel a mama?

- ¡no! –exclamo palideciendo-. ¡Nunca! Amaba a tu madre.

- ¿crees que le hubiera parecido bien como te comportaste con Inuyasha?

Su padre no dijo nada.

- a mama le gustaba Inuyasha. ¿Y quieres escuchar algo irónico? Inuyasha se siente culpable de que mama muriera. Cree que podría haberlo evitado.

- eso es ridículo. Le pedí que las acompañara a tu madre y a ti al concierto. Yo pensaba ir con Kykio y encontrarlos allí. ¿Cómo podría ser responsable de aquel accidente?

- cree que es culpable porque cambiaron los asientos en el ultimo momento. Mama quiso sentarse delante, en donde Inuyasha iba a sentarse. Cree que debería haber muerto él. Por eso fue tan amable conmigo tras el accidente, porque se sentía responsable de todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo. Y yo pensé que su compasión era algo mas –dijo y mirando a su padre, añadió-. Y tú le premiaste arruinando su vida.

Su padre estaba destrozado.

- nunca me di cuenta de que estabas tan afectada. Siempre te veías tan tranquila… pensé que tu juventud te había ayudado a superar el dolor.

- me quede atrapada durante horas en el coche con mama. La oí lamentarse y luego morir.

- ¿Naomi no murió en el acto?

- la sentí morir y no pude hacer nada. Solo tenía a Inuyasha. El se quedo a mi lado y nunca me soltó la mano durante aquellas terribles horas.

Su padre rodeo el escritorio.

- no lo sabia. Pensé que había muerto en el acto –dijo entristecido-. Te defraude y también defraude a Naomi. Fue muy difícil superar la muerte de tu madre –dijo ocultando el rostro entre sus manos-. Pensé que siempre estaría ahí y, de repente, una noche de verano, mi sueño se desvaneció. No sabia que hacer, no sabia como sobreviviría a aquella soledad.

Kagome trago saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- pensé que lo único que te importaba era el trabajo –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- eras demasiado joven para hablar.

- la muerte de mama me hizo madurar –dijo dando un paso hacia su padre-. Todavía la hecho de menos.

Los ojos de Myoga Higurashi brillaron húmedos.

- yo también –dijo abriendo los brazos.

***

- ¿Dónde esta tu esposa? –pregunto Inu No Taisho en su habitación privada del hospital.

La madre de Inuyasha, Izayoi, estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama, estrechando su mano, mientras su hermana menor servia un vaso de jugo.

Inuyasha comprobó que en tan solo un día, el aspecto de su padre había mejorado.

- esta en Nueva Zelanda. Nos pareció que debía venir cuanto antes.

- pero no me estoy muriendo. Deberías haberla traído contigo. Quiero conocer a la mujer que será la madre de tus hijos –y lanzando una mirada hacia Inuyasha, añadió-. El doctor me ha dicho que estoy muy bien para tener setenta años. Quizá yo mismo puedo ir a Nueva Zelanda a conocerla.

- será mejor que esperemos un tiempo, papa –sugirió Inuyasha.

Aquella estaba siendo una recuperación milagrosa, pensó Inuyasha entrecerrando los ojos. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no era posible. Inu No Taisho había sufrido un infarto. Quizá había exagerado la gravedad.

Su padre se incorporo, pidiéndole a su hija que acomodara sus cojines. Inuyasha acudió solícito a su lado y cuando todo estuvo al gusto de su padre, tomo la palabra.

- eres un viejo sinvergüenza y sin escrúpulos, Taisho.

La mirada de culpabilidad que le lanzo el viejo fue la muestra de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- las noticias que me traes me hacen sentir mejor. Tienes que volver junto a tu nueva esposa. Dile que la familia quiere conocerla –dijo su padre sonriendo-. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la afortunada?

- Kagome.

- ah, Kagomi, bonito nombre. Una buena elección hijo.

- Kagome, papa, no Kagomi.

- ¿y su apellido?

- Higurashi –contesto Inuyasha reticente.

Su hermana ahogo un grito.

- ¿Higurashi? –Repitió su padre-. Ese es el apellido de la familia que…

- espera, querido –dijo Izayoi-. Deja que Inuyasha hable.

- es la hermana de la mujer que me acuso.

- no cometas un error, hijo mío.

- tendrán que decidir por ustedes mismos.

- quiero conocerla –intervino su pequeña hermana-. La mujer que se haya casado contigo, tiene que ser muy especial y tener una paciencia única para poder soportarte.

La preocupación del rostro de su padre, comenzó a desaparecer.

- le contare a Kagome que están deseando conocerla –dijo Inuyasha mas decidido que nunca a detener los planes de divorcio de Kagome.

- estupendo –dijo su padre enormemente satisfecho.

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que papa estaba deseando que llegara este día? –murmuro Inuyasha a su hermana.

- quizá porque no acabo de encontrar marido y Zoey ya esta casada. Y claro, tiene una hija, pero eso no cuenta. Tú eres su última esperanza de perpetuar el nombre de la familia.

¿Cómo iba a decirles que su esposa nunca tendría hijos?

- Inuyasha, deberías comunicar a los Rivaldi que has vuelto a casarte. Alessandro querrá felicitarte.

Inuyasha inclino la cabeza. Había estado posponiendo aquella visita, que debería haber hecho en su viaje anterior a Milán. Pero el volver a ver a su cuñado, volvería a abrir viejas heridas. Después de todo, Alessandro había perdido a una hermana.

Inuyasha apretó los puños. Las dos mujeres que habían estado a su cuidado y protección, Naomi Higurashi y Kira Rivaldi, habían muerto.

- he quedado con Alessandro para vernos –dijo, confiando en que no le molestara su nuevo matrimonio.

Recordó los ojos chocolate de Kagome y su irresistible sonrisa. Lo había engañado. Pero era dulce, amable y lo único que quería era su felicidad.

Tenía que tomar lo que tenia, correr el riesgo. Pero lo del heredero… miro las manos entrelazadas de sus padres. Kagome le hacia sentir muchas cosas que nunca antes había experimentado.

De repente, la echaba de menos desesperadamente.

***

La bocina de un coche sonó fuera.

El auto había llegado más pronto que el día anterior. Le dolía la cabeza y su rostro evidenciaba la mala noche que había pasado.

Su había sentido tentada a meterse en la cama y pasar el día durmiendo, pero el trabajo la esperaba. Tenía que olvidar a Inuyasha y concentrarse en su carrera. Buscaría otro trabajo, al menos así no estaría junto al despacho vacío de su apuesto y peligroso amante.

Al oír de nuevo la bocina, tomo su portafolio y se dirigió a la entrada.

- lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde.

Un nuevo chofer, con gafas de sol oscuras, la esperaba junto a la puerta del coche. Bankotsu había tenido en cuenta su opinión acerca de Hakudoshi. Al sentarse en el coche, reparo en que el modelo era diferente.

- ¿Kyokotsu? –pregunto asustada.

El asiento trasero estaba vacío. Trato de abrir la puerta. Pero estaba cerrada. De pronto se dio cuenta de que hacia unos quince minutos que no veía a Kyokotsu. Le había avisado de que el desayuno estaba listo y luego había dejado de oírlo. ¿Estaría también detrás de aquello? Su mente barajo la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto.

Kagome golpeo la ventanilla con su portafolios, pero era blindada. Otra ventanilla oscura la separaba del conductor.

- déjeme salir.

El coche arranco a toda velocidad. Respirando entrecortadamente, Kagome trato de controlarse para no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Aquello era lo que Inuyasha temía que pasara, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que cualquiera se saliera con la suya.

- ¿te has vuelto a casar? Deja que te de la enhorabuena –dijo Alessandro abrazando a Inuyasha.

- gracias –dijo Inuyasha comenzando a sentirse relajado.

- llevas mucho tiempo desaparecido, Inuyasha.

- si, se que debería haber venido antes a visitarte.

- nunca llegue a entender porque nunca aceptaste mi ofrecimiento de ayuda. Te hubiera conseguido los mejores abogados del mundo.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, pensando en lo estupido que había sido al creer las mentiras de Myoga.

El pensar en un mundo sin Kagome lo hizo estremecerse.

- Kira no creyó en mi inocencia, así que, ¿Qué sentido tiene tratar de demostrarla a un puñado de desconocidos?

- Inuyasha, solo te diré esto una vez. Tienes una vida por delante. Olvida a Kira. Recuerda lo que tuvieron, pero no la idealices.

- no quiero olvidarla, Alessandro –dijo Inuyasha, deseando poder dejar el dolor atrás-.

- lo se. Yo también quería a mi hermana y la hecho de menos. Pero no estaba ciego a sus defectos. No pienses que no se que podía llegar a ser muy terca.

Inuyasha rió ante las palabras de Alessandro.

- si, a veces lo era.

- ¡muchas veces! Tenía tendencia a la depresión y era muy insegura. Recuerdo lo celosa que era, siempre le preocupaba que te enamoraras de otra mujer mas joven.

- eso es absurdo –dijo Inuyasha mirando sorprendido a Alessandro.

- es cierto, ¿Por qué crees que estaba tan furiosa por aquel desastre? Era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

- la amaba y nunca me sentí tentado por ninguna otra mujer –dijo Inuyasha, enfadado de que su lealtad y honor fueran puestos en juego.

Aunque en el fondo, se sentía culpable. Se había sentido atraído por aquella joven de dieciocho años llamada Kagome, aunque nunca habría traicionado a Kira.

- lo se –dijo Alessandro dándole una palmada en el hombro-. Nunca dude de ti ni por un instante y se lo dije a Kira. Pero quería hacerte sufrir –añadió dejando escapar un suspiro-. Y ahora, aquí estas, enamorado de nuevo.

- yo no… -comenzó a decir Inuyasha, pero se detuvo.

Alessandro tenía razón. Tenía una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz. Había llegado el momento de decirle adiós a Kira.

Entonces, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente y miro la pantalla. Al ver que era un número de Auckland, su corazón dio un vuelco.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Al comprobar que era Myoga Higurashi, sintió que las rodillas se doblaban. Lo siguiente que le dijo, hizo que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas.

- oye, ¿estas bien? –pregunto Alessandro, preocupado, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha, a la ves que éste colgaba.

- mi esposa ha sido secuestrada –contesto tratando de no mostrar el dolor que sentía.

* * *

Bueno primero que nada, miles de disculpas por tardarme tanto con este capitulo, esta semana era la deciciva y en la que se levo a cabo el evento mas importante del semestre en mi universidad asi que no pude hacer mucho u,u

Entre otras cosas, lamento mucho lo ocurrido con las personas del pais hermano Chile, México esta dispuesto a brindar toda la ayuda posible y desde aqui un abrazo y animos para todas aquellas personas, bueno y preguntaran ¿porque esto aqui? Bueno, a mi punto de vista es uan gran desgracia lo que esta ocurriendo en diversas partes del mundo, México es un pais que sabe lo que es sufrir ese tipo de desgracias y siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar, el porque poner este mensaje aqui, es por el hecho de que a mi punto de vista la mejor escritora que hay en Fanfiction es **Lady Sakura Lee** quien es de nacionalidad chilena, y muchos de los miembros de FF se han unido con ella, y yo como su fan quise expresarle mi pesar y mi apoyo en estos momentos tan dificiles para su pais.

En cuanto al capitulo, pues me resulto bastante emotivo e incluso chuscos en ciertos momentos (como la convivencia de la familia Taisho) y pues un momento muy emotivo y que en lo particular me llego fue el momento en el que tanto Myoga como Kagome recuerdan a Naomi u,u yo se perfectamente lo que ella siente con respecto a su mami T.T

Como siempre, les pido que me dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos, sirven para mejorar, pueden enviarme cualquier tipo de mensajes en cualquiera de mis espacios, para mas informacion y novedades acerca de nuevas publicaciones pueden visitar mi space live: .

¡hasta el proximo capitulo!

Youko'Cullen~Wolff


	12. Un Infierno

**Un Infierno**

Sintió una opresión inmensa en medio del pecho, se olvido de todo, ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar en la seguridad de Kagome, la seguridad de su Kagome…

- debo irme ahora mismo –se despidió de Alessandro.

- lo entiendo, lo que necesites recuerda que estoy aquí ¿de acuerdo? –Aleesandro mostraba su apoyo incondicional como siempre había hecho desde que lo conocía.

Ahora lo único que tenia en mente era regresar a Auckland y rezarle a todos los dioses por que su esposa estuviera a salvo ¡demonios! Nunca debió apartarse de su lado, se sentía un idiota, él era el culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando… de todo…

***

- ¡tu! –Dijo reconociendo al hombre al verlo sin gorra ni gafas-. ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto, Naraku?

- ¡mírame! –Dijo Naraku Ishida señalándose el rostro-. Soy una basura, mi vida es una basura. Tu familia y tú salieron ilesos.

- eso no es cierto. No olvides que mi madre murió en el accidente. Oí su último aliento de vida mientras tú estabas inconciente en el asiento del conductor.

- no intentes salirte con la tuya. Se como actúa tu familia. Muchas promesas al viejo Naraku y más.

Naraku había sido compensado económicamente, pero Kagome sabia que el dinero no podía aliviar el dolor.

- siento lo que te ocurrió, pero todos fuimos victimas de un conductor borracho. Podía haberle ocurrido a cualquiera.

- ¡están en deuda conmigo y llevo mucho tiempo esperando!

Kagome apretó los dientes y al ver que sacaba una pistola, se asusto. ¿Estaría pensando en matarla?

- ¡muévete!

- ¿de quien es este sitio? ¿Tuyo? –pregunto Kagome aterrorizada, mirando a su alrededor.

Quería que continuara hablando para que la viera como una persona y no como un objeto. Pero Naraku no contesto. La agarro y la empujo al interior.

Una ves dentro, Kagome parpadeo para acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad. En un rincón había un colchón con un puñado de mantas. En la pared de enfrente había estanterías con herramientas, botes de cristal vacíos y latas de provisiones para alimentar a un pequeño ejército. De pronto callo en cuenta de que Naraku había planeado aquello. Se sintió consternada y trato de contener el miedo que sentía en su interior.

- y ahora, ¿Qué?

- esperaremos.

***

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Naraku la secuestrara. Kagome sentía frío en los huesos por el aire de la montaña y se retorció en el viejo colchón. Deseaba sentir la seguridad de los brazos de Inuyasha, pero él estaba al otro lado del mundo, con su padre enfermo y seguramente, ya había iniciado los trámites de divorcio.

Kagome se estremeció. Aquellos pensamientos no le resultaba nada de ayuda y comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Qué piensa tu esposa de lo que estas haciendo?

- mi esposa me abandono –respondió Naraku sacando su teléfono Móvil-. ¡Toma! Cuéntale a esa bruja lo que esta ocurriendo.

Una voz adormilada contesto.

- ¿Kana? –pregunto Kagome.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Sabe que hora es? –pregunto la mujer enojada.

- es importante. Su marido me ha hecho llamarla.

- ¿mi marido? Me divorcie de él hace cuatro meses –dijo y tras una pausa, añadió-. ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Acaso esta en apuros?

- Kana, necesito que se tranquilice. Me llamo Kagome…

Naraku agarro el teléfono y se lo quito.

- Kana he secuestrado a una mujer y no voy a dejarla ir hasta que me prometas que vas a volver conmigo. Si te niegas, voy a comenzar a cortar trozos de su cuerpo y a enviártelos poco a poco, así que será mejor que vengas enseguida –dijo y colgó.

- eso le enseñara a la muy maldita.

Aquel hombre estaba fuera de si. No serviría de nada el provocarlo. Tenia que pensar en un plan para salir de allí. Quizá si le decía que tenia que ir al baño… tomo la chaqueta y volvió a ponérsela. Fuera necesitaría estar abrigada.

- hagamos la siguiente llamada. Marca el número de tu padre –dijo Naraku más tranquilo, ofreciéndole el móvil-. Dile que quiero 10 millones de dólares antes de mañana a las seis de la tarde. Luego me pasas el teléfono para decirle donde dejar el dinero. Déjale bien claro que después de las seis, te cortare un dedo por cada hora, primero de las manos y luego de los pies, y se los iré enviando en frascos de cristal.

Kagome miro las estanterías, repleta de herramientas y frascos de cristal y sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar. Sintió nauseas y su estomago se revolvió.

Un sonido metálico la saco de sus pensamientos. Giro la cabeza y vio a Naraku apuntándole con la pistola.

- déjale claro que hablo en serio y se breve, no quiero darles a esos bastardas la oportunidad de que me localicen. Si le dices quien soy, te disparo ¿entendido?

Temblorosa, asintió.

- vamos, llama –ordeno.

Marco el número, rezando para que su padre contestara. Tras cinco llamadas, oyó un clic al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡dígame! –contesto una voz muy familiar.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- ¡Kagome! ¡¿Dónde estas?! –pregunto desesperado.

La voz de su esposo tenía un tono de urgencia y amargura.

Kagome se quedo pensativa y miro a cada lado. Naraku le apuntaba con la pistola.

- no lo se.

- ¿estas en peligro?

- si –confirmo y mostró una sonrisa tranquilizante ante Naraku, que le arranco el teléfono de las manos.

Kagome oyó que Inuyasha decía algo, pero no pudo comprenderlo. Luego, Naraku le devolvió el aparato.

- no esperaba a Taisho. Procura ser convincente, que tema por tu seguridad. Lo llamare mañana a las seis para darle instrucciones de donde debe dejar el dinero. Si para entonces no lo tiene, empezara la carnicería –y sonriendo con malicia, añadió-. Recuérdale lo mucho que lo amas, para que le sirva de incentivo a la hora de pedirle el dinero a tu padre.

Era evidente que no sabia que Inuyasha era millonario. ¿Habría cometido algún otro error? Antes de poder seguir pensando, oyó que Inuyasha la llamaba.

- estoy aquí –dijo ella repitiendo lo que Naraku acababa de decirle.

- escucha, ten cuidado con lo que dices. Necesito que me ayudes como sea. ¿Conoces a ese hombre?

- si –respondió, estaba desesperada por darle a Inuyasha alguna pista sin ponerse en peligro-. OH, Inuyasha. Siento mucho que tu padre este enfermo no lo he visto desde el hospital, cuando tu madre murió.

Kagome confiaba en que se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando de su propia madre y que al hombre que no había visto desde el hospital era Naraku.

- ya esta bien –dijo Naraku-. Dile que lo quieres.

Deseaba manarle al infierno. Apretó los labios y se quedo callada, pero de repente, volvió a ver frente a ella la pistola.

- te quiero.

Sus palabras tan solo recibían un silencio por respuesta. Sus piernas se doblaron y sintió que empezaban a temblar a la espera de que Inuyasha dijera algo.

- te lo ha hecho decir él ¿verdad? –dijo él al cabo de unos segundos.

- si.

Naraku le quito el teléfono.

- quiero mas pasión. Necesito que Inuyasha consiga de tu padre el dinero. Dile que estas embarazada.

Kagome volvió a tomar el teléfono y oyó que Inuyasha la llamaba.

- si, estoy aquí. Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Estoy…

Kagome se detuvo, cerrando los ojos.

- Kagome, ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Estas bien? –Dijo Inuyasha, transmitiendo un pánico que nunca había percibido en su voz-. ¿Acaso te ha hecho daño ese canalla?

- estoy bien. Bueno, no exactamente. Ahora mismo estoy cansada y no me encuentro muy bien –dijo al ver que Naraku le apuntaba con la pistola, rápidamente añadió-. Estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres.

- vuelve a decírmelo –pidió Inuyasha.

- estoy embarazada.

- no ha encontrado una manera mejor de torturarte, ¿no? Dile a ese bastardo que no parare hasta dar con él y tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Y será mejor que no te ponga las manos encima o me ocupare de él con mis propias manos, deseara nunca a ver nacido, te lo prometo princesa, estarás bien.

Inuyasha escucho unos leves gritos incomprensibles del otro lado de la línea, sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, tenia miedo, miedo de perder a la mujer que amaba… porque la amaba… ahora se daba cuenta de eso y no estaba dispuesto a perderla a manos de un demente, daría su vida si fuera necesario por que Kagome estuviera bien.

Ese maldito secuestrador no sabia con quien se había metido, cuando un Taisho daba su palabra era una promesa hasta la muerte y él le había prometido a Kagome que estaría bien, y así seria… costase lo que costase; a pesar de su experiencia liberando secuestrados, no podía evitar el nerviosismo que sentía en esta ocasión, el dolor y la ira lo invadían y amenazaban en instantes con dominarlo, pero no podía permitirlo, no podía cometer ningún error, la vida de su amada Kagome estaba de por medio…

En toda su vida se había enfrentado a cosas muy difíciles, el renunciar a su orgullo cuando fue acusado por Myoga Higurashi o el ver como su difunta esposa no confiaba en el no se comparaba con lo difícil que había sido el escuchar la angustiada voz de Kagome antes de colgar. Había sido muy valiente al darle pistas para adivinar quien era el secuestrador, el resto dependía de él, ese maldito se había atrevido a torturar de la manera mas vil a Kagome, se pudo imaginar lo difícil que había sido para ella el decirle que estaba embarazada cuando era un tema tan doloroso…

Una ola de culpabilidad lo invadió ¿Kagome llegaría a perdonarlo? Después de todo lo que le había hecho, se había comportado como un Patan con su esposa, la había juzgado sin saber como se sentía, había desconfiado de ella, se sentía como un estupido y lo era… el miedo que había sentido cuando se entero de que la habían secuestrado, había limitado su capacidad para pensar con claridad y no podía permitírselo, en toda su carrera nunca había fallado un rescate, éste no iba a ser el primero. Pero aquellas dos palabras que había oído de sus labios, aquel _te quiero_, lo habían hecho reaccionar. Su ansia de venganza hacia la familia Higurashi ya no era un objetivo a cumplir, quería tener otra oportunidad con Kagome, de demostrarle que gracias a ella era un hombre nuevo, con nuevas esperanzas y por ella, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo, a la fortuna que había conseguido, a su ansia de venganza, incluso a su ilusión por tener un hijo. Pero eso ella no lo sabia, aun creía que estaba dispuesto a divorciarse ¡demonios! Nunca debió haberse ido, no debió haber reaccionado como lo hizo cuando se entero de que no podía tener hijos. Debería haberle ofrecido su apoyo y comprensión, la seguridad que un esposo le da y le ofrece a la mujer que ama.

Recordó el momento en que le había dicho que estaba embrazada y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Aquellas palabras debieron romper el corazón de Kagome en pedazos. De repente, lo mas importante era aliviar el dolor de Kagome y la venganza, el deseo de tener un hijo que perpetuara el apellido Taisho, habían dejado se ser su obsesión…

***

Kagome sentía frío, mucho frío, pero no era por causa de la baja temperatura, sentía un frío en el alma, un sentimiento de desesperación, dolor, tristeza e impotencia, vio a su secuestrador sentado en una vieja silla que estaba cerca suyo, ¿acaso ese seria su fin?, increíblemente no le preocupo el morir a manos de aquel hombre, lo que mas temía era el hecho de no volver a ver a Inuyasha, a aquel hombre que había cautivado su corazón desde que era una adolescente, el mismo que había soportado humillaciones, trampas y mucho dolor por causa de su familia, la familia Higurashi le había causado solo desgracia a Inuyasha, ella no merecía ni siquiera que aquel maravilloso hombre estuviera con ella.

De pronto, recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Inuyasha, de pronto recapacito. Las nauseas, la perdida de apetito, ahora todo tenia sentido. A pesar de las circunstancias, cu corazón dio un vuelco, sintió como comenzaba a latir desbocadamente. Realmente estaba embarazada.

Lo imposible había sucedido.

* * *

Bueno no tienen idea de como me ha costado escribir este capitulo, tarataba de que estuviera lleno de emocion y sentimientos de los protagonistas, espero que lo haya logrado

Se va acercando cada ves mas el final, este es el penultimo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste mucho y nuevamente agradezco su apoyo en esta historia. No olviden que me encanta leer sus **REVIEWS** y es lo que me anima a continuar ^-^

Nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo!

Les dejo mi msn en el perfil para cualquier duda o comentario ya saben que se aceptan criticas y consejos ^-^

**Youko'Cullen~Wolff**


	13. Desenlace

**Desenlace **

Miraba por la ventana, observando una y otra ves el mismo paisaje boscoso que parecía infinito; no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome ¿estaría bien? Se sentía tan impotente, tan… culpable… Mucho había sufrido Kagome en su vida, lo que nunca quiso fue lastimarla y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que era lo único que había hecho desde que estaba con ella…

***

- no vas a ir a ninguna parte sola, yo iré contigo.

- ¿A dónde voy a ir? Ni siquiera se donde estamos.

Y era verdad, no tenia ni la menor idea de a donde la haya llevado aquel despreciable hombre, deseaba poder reconocer algo de lo poco que había visto, tal ves así le hubiera dado mas pistas a Inuyasha, pero no podía hacer mas, lo ultimo que deseaba era perderse en aquel extenso bosque si trataba de huir por su cuenta de las garras de Naraku.

Kagome abrió la puerta de la cabaña y de pronto sintió como los dedos de Naraku se clavaban cruelmente en su frágil brazo.

- no tan deprisa.

Entonces lo oyó, era el sonido de las hélices de un helicóptero. Era su oportunidad de escapa de ese terrible lugar y de las manos de Naraku. Miro hacia arriba, pero no miro nada, maldecía su suerte, era imposible que alguien los viera con la oscuridad de la noche entre aquella espesa vegetación. Una idea se hizo presente en su mente ¿y si aquel helicóptero solo iba de paso? Deseo a todos los dioses que no fuera así, tal ves seria su ultima oportunidad, no dudaba que Naraku cumpliera sus amenazas, incluso llegaría a matarla sin ningún remordimiento si no conseguía lo que quería; tembló tan solo al pensarlo…

Naraku también lo había oído, eso era obvio ya que miro desesperadamente al cielo, para después lanzar una maldición dirigida a quien sabe quien…

- vamos, adentro –ordenó-

Kagome dudó. Si lo obedecía, todo habría acabado, tenia muy en cuenta que aquel autogiro era su única oportunidad. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, dio una patada a la lámpara de gas que estaba junto a la puerta. Hubo un momento de oscuridad mientras la lámpara caía en unas mantas, prendiendo fuego.

Forcejeo con Naraku para librarse de su agarre, pero no cabía la menor duda de que aquel hombre era fuerte, rogaba porque el helicóptero viera las llamas y descendiera para ver que pasaba.

Kagome se defendía con todas sus fuerzas, lanzaba patadas y puñetazos, tratando de provocar algún daño a su secuestrador, sin embargo no lograba nada; Naraku estaba impacientándose, sabia cual había sido el plan de aquella mujer, las llamas se esparcían cada ves mas, tenia que hacer algo…

Con una fuerte maniobra logro arrojar a Kagome y ésta fue a parar al suelo, provocándole varios rasguños a lo largo de su cuerpo, vio como aquel desquiciado hombre se acercaba a ella para tomarla nuevamente, mientras escuchaba su amenaza directa.

- mas te vale que cooperes, princesa. Porque soy capaz de matarte aquí mismo.

Sintió escalofríos al escuchar la siniestra voz de Naraku, su mente repetía una y otra ves la frase…

_Soy capaz de matarte aquí mismo…_

A espaldas de Naraku alcanzo a ver como la aeronave descendía de su vuelo, pero al parecer el hombre aun no se daba cuenta de esto, ya que solo se preocupaba por tirar de su brazo para que la joven se levantara.

En cuanto estuvo de pie hizo su ultimo intento de defensa, lazo una patada con todas sus fuerzas y fue a parar a un punto sensible en la entrepierna de Naraku, Kagome aprovecho que el hombre soltaba el agarre para correr en dirección contraria a éste…

- ¡Kagome!

Sus piernas temblaron y sintió que ya no podrían sostener mas el peso de su cuerpo cuando escucho aquella voz que conocía tan bien…

- Inu… Inuyasha… -exclamó incrédula.

En ese mismo instante lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y una sensación de calidez, seguridad y protección la invadió.

Debería haber sabido que Inuyasha la encontraría, él siempre estaba a su lado para protegerla.

No podía creer que todo había terminado, vio a su amada Kagome entre sus brazos y deseo tenerla así por siempre, por siempre y para siempre, nunca se alejaría de ella, pasase lo que pasase él viviría para proteger a Kagome de todo, esa tierna mujer había aparecido en su vida y se había transformado en lo mas valioso que tenia, se había convertido en la única razón que hacia que su vida sirviera para algo.

Apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de Kagome aspirando su delicioso aroma, el mismo que había añorado los últimos días, pensaba que nunca más iba poder disfrutar de aquel suave y delicioso aroma a flores… Levanto la mirada lentamente y vio a aquel hombre tendido en la tierra, con una mirada fija en ellos, se sorprendió al reconocerlo…

- Naraku…

Sus instintos reaccionaron mucho mas rápido de lo que Kagome pudo apreciar, escucho un fuerte sonido que no supo de donde provenía, Inuyasha la arrojaba lejos de su cuerpo para caer tendida al suelo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en uno de sus costados, la cabeza le daba vueltas sin entender que era lo que había sucedido, cuando logro recuperarse un poco, entrecerró los ojos para apreciar la escena a su alrededor, ahogo un grito en su garganta; lo único que pudo ver, fue el cuerpo de Inuyasha tendido en la tierra cubierto de sangre…

***

- ¡fue mi culpa! ¡Todo fue mi culpa! –se repetía una y otra ves.

- tranquila Kagome, nadie deseo que esto pasara, tranquila pequeña, nada de esto es tu culpa –por primera ves en su vida Myoga Higurashi se mostraba como un padre amoroso, preocupado por su hija- Taisho se dedicaba a esto, él sabia a lo que se enfrentaba.

- ¡fue mi culpa papa! Inuyasha nunca debió ir por mí.

Así habían pasado las últimas horas, Myoga Higurashi se había alegrado enormemente al recibir la llamada de uno de los hombres de Inuyasha, sin embargo aquella expresión de alegría cambio al escuchar la terrible noticia que su misma hija le daba…

Era verdad que Inuyasha Taisho nunca había sido de su completo agrado, un hombre como Myoga Higurashi sabia reconocer a un rival muy peligroso y desde el primer momento que vio a Taisho no pudo verlo de otra manera, era por eso que se había encargado de que aquel joven hombre no se interpusiera mas en la vida de su familia, pero valla que las cosas habían salido muy distintas; ahora estaba ahí, acompañando a su hija mayor en una fría sala de espera de aquel hospital que había sido el mas cercano…

Observaba a su hija una y otra ves, no cabía la menor duda, estaba destrozada, Kagome siempre había sido una mujer con un corazón de oro, tan parecida a su madre, tan parecida a su Naomi, no podía soportar el verla con esa pinta, tan triste, ojerosa, no era ni la sombra de lo que siempre se veía en la persona de Kagome Higurashi…

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, su secuestro, Naraku, Inuyasha rescatándola, la bala que había atravesado cruelmente el pecho de su esposo… ¡y todo por protegerla! Esa bala era dirigida a ella, Inuyasha la había arrojado lejos para protegerla con su propio cuerpo ¡dios! Ella debería ser la que estuviera al filo de la muerte, no Inuyasha, no su amado esposo…

Sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, se había hecho a la idea de que Inuyasha se alejaría de ella por toda la red de mentiras que se había tejido alrededor de ellos, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; escucho un laminar pausado, lento… al girar su cabeza observo a Kykio que llegaba en compañía de Kouga. Kykio se acerco lentamente hasta su hermana, pero fue interrumpida por Myoga quien le dirigió un par de palabras que para Kagome fueron in entendibles…

- Ka… Kagome… -la voz de Kykio sonaba quebrada- ¿es… estas bien?

- ¡¿Cómo puedo estar bien, Kykio?! –el tono de su voz sonó mucho mas fuerte y rencoroso de lo que quería, después de todo su hermana no tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando con Inuyasha, la culpable había sido ella por confiada y distraída- perdón… es solo que…

- comprendo, no te preocupes…

Kagome se hecho a llorar sujetando fuertemente la chaqueta que llevaba puesta en ese momento, miro su reflejo en el cristal que se encontraba frente a ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lucia tan demacrada… cuando escucho un leve carraspeo, levanto rápidamente la cabeza, para observar al hombre vestido de blanco que se encontraba junto a su padre…

- señora Taisho… -la voz del galeno era solemne- quizá quiera pasar a ver a su esposo… esta algo delicado pero, esta fuera de peligro.

Con las palabras del medico la mirada de Kagome recupero un brillo de esperanza que desde hace horas se encontraba apagado; se levanto del frío asiento lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió a donde el doctor le indicaba…

Titubeo antes de entrar a la pequeña habitación, no eran buenos los recuerdos que tenia de los hospitales, el simple olor tan característico a alcohol y medicamentos le revolvía el estomago, tembló sin control cuando vio al hombre tendido en la pequeña cama, cubierto de vendajes alrededor del pecho, tan pálido como una hoja de papel, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas con tan solo pensar en lo que pudo pasar.

- solo puede estar un momento –indico el medico- me retiro.

_Lo__ único que pudo ver, fue el cuerpo de Inuyasha tendido en la tierra cubierto de sangre…_

_- ¡¡NO!! –Grito desesperada- ¡Inuyasha! _

_Kagome corrió rápidamente junto a su esposo, pudo observar como su respirar era lento y acompasado, esos hermosos ojos estaban entrecerrados, sintió el suave roce de la mano masculina en su mejilla…_

_- Estas… Bien… -la voz era entrecortada, con una gran dificultad para respirar…- Prince-sa… yo… Te Amo…_

_Segundos después, dejo de sentir el contacto de esta tibia piel en su mejilla y vio como Inuyasha cerraba por completo los ojos…_

_- ¡no! ¡Inuyasha, no!_

_Rápidamente vio como un grupo de hombres vestidos con ropa militar rodeaba completamente a Naraku y lo esposaban, mientras que otro la alejaba del cuerpo de Inuyasha…_

_- señora… tenemos que irnos._

Fue lo ultimo que supo, ya que después de eso se había desmayado, cuando despertó ella misma estaba en una cama de ese mismo hospital, aun tenia su ropa manchada con la sangre de Inuyasha y cuando se vio, pensó lo peor, pero todo había cambiado, Inuyasha estaba ahí… en esa cama… frente a ella… vivo… y era lo único que importaba.

Se acerco cautelosamente a la cama, deseo con toda su alma acariciar aquel rostro masculino, aun con lo demacrado que lucia, era increíblemente apuesto, no le cabía la menor duda de porque lo amaba, de pronto recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho en aquel momento…

_- Prince-sa… yo… Te Amo…_

¿Seria verdad? ¿De verdad la amaba? Sintió su corazón latir rápidamente fuera de control y deseo con toda su alma que aquellas palabras fueran verdad…

- Hola

La voz de Inuyasha la saco de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada al rostro del hombre, quien le sonreía sensualmente…

- ¿co-como estas?

- no tan bien como tu, pero me repondré

De pronto todo su ser se lleno de ira y deseo golpear a aquel hombre, como podía tener esa actitud en esa situación…

- ¡eres un tonto!

Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido ante la reacción de su esposa, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero su mirada era de enfado y lo miraba fijamente…

- ¿Qué te pasa, princesa?

- ¿Cómo qué qué me pasa? ¡Estuviste a punto de morir! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¡Feh! Que mal agradecida eres, ¡¿acaso pensabas que iba a dejar que te pasara algo?!

Kagome se sorprendió ante las palabras de Inuyasha, él de verdad había preferido morir por ella, no solo había sido una reacción típica de su profesión, como ella había pensado, realmente lo había hecho por ella… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin más, comenzó a llorar…

- ¿eh? ¿Kagome? –Inuyasha lucia contrariado- ¿Qué te pasa, princesa?

- pensé que morirías… que nunca te volvería a ver…

- ¡ja! Hierba mala nunca muere ¿verdad? –Pauso unos segundos, continuó- solo… no me hagas pasar de nuevo por eso ¿de acuerdo?

- este loco si crees que quiero una segunda vez –murmuro ella- lo único que quiero es que estés bien, un baño caliente y una cama suave.

- y comer.

- no, no tengo hambre.

- me refería a mí –decía el de ojos dorados- tengo bastante apetito y no me molestaría algo de esa lasaña de cartón tuya.

Kagome dejo pasar ese comentario, el pensar en comida hizo que su estomago diera un vuelco y trato de esconder una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se llevaba sus manos al vientre.

- éste ha sido el peor día de mi vida –dijo Inuyasha.

- ya se ha terminado.

Kagome se inclino levemente hasta Inuyasha y éste la tomo por la barbilla, Kagome sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Fue un beso suave y tierno.

- se ha acabado. Has pasado por un infierno e imagino que querrás ira casa.

- si, por favor. No puedo creer que el miedo de los últimos días haya pasado ¡ha sido horrible! Estoy deseando que mi vida vuelva a la normalidad.

- si, cuanto antes recobres tu vida, mejor.

- Kagome, pensé que ibas a morir –dijo su hermana con exagerado dramatismo.

- ya estoy bien, solo necesitaba descansar, ha sido una semana muy difícil, pero ya todo esta bien, e Inuyasha se ha recuperado de manera increíble. Quizá mañana, papa, Kouga y tú puedan venir a vernos.

- siempre he tenido celos de ti –continúo Kykio-. A todo el mundo le has caído bien siempre: a los profesores, a los compañeros del colegio, a sus padres… siempre quise ser como tú.

Aquello sorprendió a Kagome.

- tu eres brillante, alegre y guapa. No tenías porque estar celosa de mí.

- si, por fin logre darme cuenta gracias a Kouga.

De repente los pensamientos de Kagome fueron por otro camino.

- Kykio, ¿Por qué trataste de seducir a Inuyasha? ¿Era porque pensabas que me gustaba?

- si –contesto su hermana en un susurro-. Quería acostarme con el y contarte que lo había hecho. Pero él me rechazó. Entonces papa me vio saliendo de su habitación y todo fue terrible. Inuyasha le dijo a papa que debía encontrarme un buen chico con el cual salir y cerró la puerta en nuestra cara. No sabia que decir. Papa estaba furioso y yo asustada. Así que le dije que Inuyasha había intentado forzarme. Al poco tiempo la policía estaba ahí tomando mi declaración –dijo, he hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. No sabía como arreglar aquello. Y tú… te volviste tan silenciosa y retraída que me sentí culpable.

- oh, Kykio, deberías haber confiado en mi. ¿Acaso no había resuelto siempre tus problemas?

- no pensé que fueras a ayudarme. Tenias que ver tu cara cada ves que mirabas a Inuyasha. Lo odiaba, sabia que acabaría haciéndote daño, así que quise que desapareciera de tu vida para siempre.

- ¿pensaste que si se acostaba contigo lo odiaría? –Pregunto Kagome sorprendida- eras muy joven para esa clase de juegos Kykio.

- a nadie le importaba lo que hiciera y, ya te he dicho, no me gustaba la forma en que lo mirabas.

Su hermana se había sentido celosa ante la atención que le prestaba a Inuyasha, pero, de alguna extraña manera, Kykio había intentado protegerla aunque el resultado había sido desastroso.

- Kykio ahora tienes un marido que te ama. Ya me has pedido perdón a mí y mañana podrás hacerlo con Inuyasha.

- de acuerdo.

Kagome se despidió de su hermana, quien minutos después ya estaba en su auto dirigiéndose a su casa. Kagome se puso una bata y salio en busca de Inuyasha. Necesitaba sentir el calor de sus brazos rodeándola.

Bajo la escalera sonriendo, pensando en lo mucho que Kykio había madurado desde que descubriera que estaba enamorada de Kouga.

Al ver una maleta y una bolsa junto a la puerta la sonrisa desapareció. Quizá fuera el equipaje del guardaespaldas, pensó. Pero al ver a Inuyasha salir de la cocina supo que estaba equivocada.

- ¿te vas?

Él asintió.

- ¿Por qué?

- tienes que olvidar todo esto. Conmigo cerca, no podrás hacerlo. Nunca logre entender porque la única cláusula que añadiste al contrato que firmamos, aparte de que dejara en paz a Kykio, fue que me marchara cuando me lo pidieras. Debería haber adivinado que nunca habría ningún niño. Nunca habrías dejado que lo apartara de ti. Así que no estoy dispuesto a esperar a que me eches.

Kagome suspiro. Aquello iba a ser difícil. Le iba a llevar un tiempo perdonarla, confiar en ella de nuevo. Pero tenía toda una vida por delante.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Vuelves a Italia?

- quizá

¿Quería aquello decir que nunca volvería?

- supongo que tu familia te necesita –dijo ocultando su tristeza.

- mi padre ya esta mejor. Hemos estado hablando. Mis padres te mandan saludos, al igual que Zoey.

- estaba deseando conocerlos.

Él ignoro su comentario.

- aunque valla a visitar a mi familia, volveré. Me gusta vivir aquí.

Kagome sintió alivio, tratando de descifrar el significado de sus palabras. ¿Quería decir que seguiría en contacto con ella?

- creo que estoy embarazada.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Kagome se quedo a la espera de que la abrazara. Sin embargo, él dejo caer los brazos a los lados.

- no estoy del todo segura, pero creo que si. –dijo, y se quedo callada mirándolo.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- después del accidente me quitaron el bazo y un ovario estaba severamente dañado, el otro también, pero menos. Me operaron durante horas y consiguieron salvarlos, pero los médicos me dijeron que tenia pocas posibilidades de tener un bebe.

Inuyasha no dijo nada.

- no se si será un niño o si algún día podré tener otro hijo. Con mi historial medico, es todo un milagro que este embarazada.

- ¿de veras crees que me importa si es niño o niña?

- creí que querías tener un hijo que perdurara el nombre Taisho. Pero no debería estar diciéndote nada. Debería hacerme primero una prueba y confirmarlo. Quizá deba estar en cama durante algún tiempo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Estoy hablando muy deprisa, estoy abrumada.

- no eres la única –dijo Inuyasha poniendo las manos en los hombros de Kagome-. Pero lo que quiero decir es que me da igual si es un niño o una niña. Sabiendo que estas embarazada…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- no puedo irme así. No puedo ni siquiera considerar…

- ¿el aborto? ¿Estas loco? Puede que esta sea mi única oportunidad de ser madre.

- iba a decir divorcio, pero esa no es una opción ahora mismo sabiendo que hay un niño en camino.

- ¿Quién ha hablado de divorcio?

- lo hiciste tú. Dijiste que querías seguir adelante con tu vida. Por eso me iba a ir, iba a darte tiempo a que decidieras lo que querías. Pero ahora, no puedo dejar a mi hijo.

- no voy a entregarte a mi hijo –dijo ella levantando la barbilla.

Deseaba que la amase tanto como ella a él.

- lo se, no soy ningún demonio –repuso el acariciando la suave piel de Kagome.

- pero el contrato dice que tengo que darte al niño. ¿Y lo de perpetuar el apellido Taisho?

- no importa, no puedo quitarte al bebe.

Kagome sintió esperanzas. ¿Quería eso decir que la amaba? ¿Por qué si no iba a quedarse en vez de irse?

- ¿de veras? –susurró, temiendo estar equivocada.

- ya no busco venganza. Lo único que quiero es tu amor y el bebe será el milagro que lo selle. No necesito un hijo para ser feliz. Pero si te necesito a ti.

- Inuyasha, siempre te amare. Pensé que nunca me perdonarías.

- estaba tan obcecado en vengarme que no me extraña que quisieras darme mi merecido –dijo atrayéndola hacia él-. Te amo, princesa. –añadió tomándola entre sus brazos, se dirigió escalera arriba.

***

- te he tirado un regalo.

- ¿otro? –dijo incorporándose.

- deberías haberme esperado para que te ayudara con eso –dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

- quiero meter las plantas. Y no te preocupes, tanto el bebe como yo estamos bien –dijo Kagome sintiendo la pesadez del ultimo mes de embarazo.

Inuyasha se había negado a que el doctor les dijera cual era el sexo del bebe. Kagome no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que pasaría si el bebe resultaba ser una niña, en vez del niño que el padre de Inuyasha deseaba. Ambos sabían que aquel podría ser el único hijo que tuvieran.

Inu Taisho e Izayoi llegarían en seis semanas. Meses atrás Kagome había acompañado a Inuyasha a Italia a que conociera a sus padres.

- ¿no vas a abrirlo?

Ella tomo el paquete, preguntándose que le habría comprado esta vez.

- me mimas demasiado, ¿sabes? Te amo.

- yo también te amo, princesa. –Dijo él abrazándola- ¿eres feliz?

- inmensamente feliz.

La vida con Inuyasha le había dado un amor y una sensación de seguridad que nunca había sentido.

- bueno, ahora abre ya el paquete.

Kagome quito el papel para envolver y descubrió una caja.

- ¡Anabelle! –dijo el ver una muñeca idéntica a la suya.

- si, no he parado hasta dar con alguien que pudiera restaurarla. Aunque ha habido que hacerle algunos cambios.

- esta preciosa, muchas gracias, Inuyasha.

- es un placer.

- es mas que una muñeca. Me la regalo mi madre.

- lo se, por eso no podía tirarla. Si quieres un día de estos podemos ir a comprar algún juguete para nuestro hijo.

¡Inuyasha sabia el sexo del bebe! ¡Era un niño! Todo iba a salir bien.

_La primera vez que me miré en tus ojos _  
_supe que no había que ser un adivino _  
_para comprender que el resto de mi vida _  
_era indispensable vivirla contigo _

_La primera vez que acaricié tu cuerpo _  
_pude comprobar que existe el paraíso _  
_no hace falta dar la vuelta al universo _  
_sólo basta con haberte conocido _

_Tengo titulado el sentimiento _  
_con tu nombre y apellido _  
_y es que dudo lo que tengo _  
_es tuyo y ya no es mío _  
_tienes algo que me tienta _  
_que me vuelve adicto a tu forma de quererme_

* * *

Bueno, pues ha llegado el final de este fanfic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado esta historia, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo en el transcurso de la publicacion de este fanfic, todos los lindos** reviews **que recibi a lo largo de este tiempo.

Con este capitulo doy por finalizado este primer Fic en este espacio. Espero poder estar publicando algo mas en un corto tiempo ^-^

Les pido que me dejen su Review para saber que les parecio el final... Y muchas gracias por los comentarios y criticas constructivas que me dejaron, espero haber mejorado un poco... Me esforce mucho escribiendo el final, es por eso que me tarde un poco, ya que estaba planeando cosas y mas cosas para darle un toque un poco mas especial y bueno... ahi esta lo que resulto... Aproveche este dia libre para plasmarlo y pues un regalito para antes de entrar nuevamente a la escuela, cuidense mucho y **espero seguir leyendo sus reviews en futuras publicaciones**!

Besos!

**Youko'Cullen~Wolff**


End file.
